Spider-Man: Early days
by hannibal1996
Summary: Peter Parker has finally done what he has always thought about. He is becoming the superhero we know as Spider-Man but it wont be an easy journey and it will take time. Peter must choose between his loved ones and the enemies he will make.
1. The first web

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Just a little experiment I thought I'd try.**

Chapter 1: The first web

The night is always dark, the moon would shine down on the city, it was beautiful. New York was always a beautiful city, it was the just the way it looked during the night that made it stand out. It wasn't perfect though, beautiful….But not perfect. A mugger would run down the street, he had just stolen a handbag from a young girl on a night out. He is running as fast as he can, thankful that he got away with it. He slips up though, adrenaline and puddles are never a good mix.

"Who are you?" He yells as he stops. He is out of breath, can barely breathe. In Front of him is a tall figure, hidden in the shadows.

"Your worst nightmare." He said, still hiding in the shadows and trying to do his best Batman voice.

"The Hell's Kitchen Devil? Oh come on...This is Queens." The mugger cried out, he held his knife in his hand though...Not showing it.

"I'm not the Devil." The man said as he emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms with a red streak down them. He had a navy blue hooded jumper and a black ski mask.

"Then who are you?" The mugger asked.

"I'll...Have to get back to you on that one." The man said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"You're an idiot." The mugger said with a large grin on his face. He ran towards the man, swinging his fist in the air and revealing the knife.

There was a slight feeling, a sense that followed. Everything started to slow down for a second but he could see the knife or at least sense it. He raised his arm, blocking the pun and then using his left fist to give out a quick but lethal blow to the throat. He grabbed his head with both hands and threw him to the floor, straight into a puddle. He then grabbed hold of the mugger, pulling him up by the collar and punching him. This kept happening, over and over but he couldn't stop...He didn't want to. He wore thin gloves, they were causing his knuckles to get hurt.

"Hey you…..Stop." A policeman yelled out as he shone a flashlight on the ordeal. The young girl, who got mugged was there with him. Her name was Gwen Stacey and he wanted to make sure she got home alright. The man got up, looking at the beaten criminal and the aspiring policeman.

He looked up at the building to his left and jumped onto it.

"Freeze." The policeman yelled but the man somehow managed to climb the way, running up it with his hands. A shot was fired but there was that feeling again, he jumped to the left to avoid the bullet and made it to the roof.

Climbing up a wall is always difficult but breaking into your own house is even harder. He really should fix his window, it had a habit of jamming. He threw off the mask and removed the jumper. Underneath was a young highschooler called Peter Parker. He was at least 5'10, he had brown hair that had to be brushed away, he had a skinny body despite his strength. He took off his gloves, his fists were covered in bruises and were still bleeding….The blood dripped off his hand like the rain drips down from the sky.

It was late at night, 2am to be exact so Aunt May would be asleep. He walked to the bathroom as quietly as he could. He poured hot water onto his hands but it just caused his pain. Once the blood was gone, he could see the tiny hairs on his hands which still felt weird.

"Mr Parker...Mr Parker." The Teacher yelled out. Peter was asleep in lesson, it was becoming a little more common than normal since his activities.

"Pete...Wake up." Harry said as he nudged Peter until he woke up. He was around Pete's height and build but maybe skinnier, he had blonde hair.

"I'm awake." Peter said as he snorted which was the responded by a laugh from the class.

"Please try to stay awake Peter." The teacher said.

Peter and Harry were walking through the school canteen. The food was always terrible but it was cheap which made it helpful.

"What is up with you Pete? You look even more tired every day." Harry said as he put his arm around Peter and then started to shake him. Harry was hit best friend, they had been since they were kids.

"I've been busy." Peter said. He seemed a little lifeless, probably just the night catching up with him.

"Doing what?" Harry asked as they walked up to grab some cheap bottles of juice.

"Erm...Fighting crime." Peter said smiling as he fished into his pockets for loose change.

"What like that Castle guy?" Harry asked as he handed the lady money for both drinks.

"Sure why not." Peter said as he patted his friend on the back. They walked outside, the sun was shining bright over them which made their eyes ache. They sat down on a bench and started to drink their drinks.

"So party tonight at my place." Harry said. He came off a cocky this time, he always did love to host a party though.

"I don't know Harry...I mean." Peter said but he was cut off before he could say anything.

"You're a smart guy Pete so think about this logically. My dad is away for the weekend, I have a huge house and a lot of money...Please come to the party." Harry explained with great enthusiasm.

"Fine...I'll come down." Peter said, he would have to leave the wall crawling for one night.

Some people have identity issues, they cannot decide who they are or at least who they should be. Dmitri Smerdyakov, a young Russian mobster who could never make it big into the mafia. His apartment was cold and damp, there was no power which was accompanied by broken pipes which caused water to leak everywhere. He stared into the mirror, looking at his face...He had no idea when he would get to see it again. He walked over to his nightstand, smoking a cigarette.

On the nightstand was a small box that he had been sent from his brother. Inside the box was a small face mask, it had hooks on the outside, like something that belongs on a fishing rod. The mask was transparent, like plastic. There was a small clip which would go by the right ear. Inside the box was also a belt with a similar clip. He put the face mask on, pressing the button the hooks dug into his face, it was agonizing. He then placed the belt on, pressing the button on it which caused the belt to light up. He picked up what seemed to be a retainer box, inside was a large retainer that went all the way to the back of his throat. It ached and made him cough but he would survive. Finally there was contact lenses, the small blue pieces of plastic were dug into his eyes, they gave him a little shock as they turned green.

"Now then." He whispered to himself, his thick accent danced with his words. He opened up a folder which had a picture of J. Jonah Jameson. Dmitris eyes went red for a second but they returned to green, he pressed a button on his belt and his face turned into Jamesons.

"Let's do this." Dmitri said. His voice started to change but it sounded like the deep anger of Jameson. He turned around, watching Jameson being interviewed on the TV.

He walked out of the apartment building and into a black car that he had somehow acquired. He had his destination planned out and tonight would be his night to shine.

Harrys party was a roaring success. His fellow students and other party seekers were attending. The music was playing as loud as it could and the lights were flickering. Peter was on the dance floor or the dining room...Knowing Harry is could be anything. He was walking around with a beer in his hand.

"Peter...Flash is wasted." Gwen said as she showed him a picture of Flash Thompson unconscious in the garden.

"Sounds awesome." Peter said as he looked at the picture.

"Peter what is wrong?" Gwen asked. He wasn't his normal jokey self but seemed more moody.

"What are you on about?" Peter asked as he took a sip of the beer.

"That face, you only have it when something is wrong so tell me….What is wrong?" Gwen asked. She could always tell when he was upset about something or at least troubled.

"I heard about the other night." Peter said and her jaw dropped.

"Uhh...Yeah...I didn't tell anyone." Gwen said and then Peter's stomach started to drop, he needed to be more discreet about his secret identity.

"So who was he?" Peter asked.

"Just some mugger." Gwen said as she looked at the drunk picture of Flash.

"The other guy?" Peter asked but before Gwen could answer the music changed.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?" Harry yelled as smoked a joint of weed.

It was cold outside. The security guards were walking around the premise, watching the drunk teens make idiots of themselves. One of them was smoking, he was at the side, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey you." Dmitri said. He was disguised as Jameson and brought out a small silenced pistol, shooting the guard and taking his jacket. He pressed the button on his belt and changed his face. He threw the body into a bush and walked into the mansion, the other guards just let him go by.

He walked up to the house, observing the drunk teens. Was this a good idea? He thought to himself but that wasn't important at the moment, he needed to complete his mission. He entered the mansion and then transformed back into Jameson.

"Your son has been located…Understood." Dmitri said into his phone. He put it back into his pocket and threw off the security jacket.

Peter and Gwen were talking on the staircase. Gwen was a little drunk but Peter had decided to stay a little more sober, he had to make sure everyone would be ok. Then it happened, the feeling, the buzz, the sting….The sense.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as Peter became more aware.

"You need to get out of here." Peter said as he picked up Gwen. He was running with her to the door but as he was about to open it...The police had arrived or at least Captain Stacy.

"Peter...Gwen." Captain Stacy said. He seemed incredibly angry at the drunk Gwen, Peter slowly handed her over to him and he just leaned over, with his dead eyes.

"So….You had a good night?" Peter asked.

"You better get out...The cops will be here soon to break this up." Captain Stacy said as he took Gwen out of the house.

"How did you know?" Gwen asked, still half asleep.

"You put it on Facebook." Captain Stacy said. They were walking away but as they did they heard screams.

Peter had felt it, the sense was returning and stronger than it had been since he got the powers. People were running away from the dance floor, he needed to go in there but not just yet. He ran upstairs to grab Harry's red hoodie.

Harry was on the dance floor, everyone had ran away in a panic. He was panicking, but not crying as Dmitri aimed the gun at Harry.

"You want money..I will give you money." Harry said. In the corner Peter crawled along the wall, he had the hood up and was being disguised by the strobe lighting.

Dmitri looked like Jameson, nobody knew but him. Peter just watched him for a moment, his sense was going insane. The strobe light was hiding him, making him disappear. He pushed forward, leaping towards Dmitri and the tackling him to the ground.

Dmitri jumped up, gun still in hand but Peter punched him in the face and raised his leg, smacking Dmitris chin and sending him up into the air.

"I know that move." Dmitri said as he got up. He fired two shots but Peter jumped out of the way.

"I think he ran away...Please, help me." Harry said but Peter's sense went wild. He looked at Harry, trying to work out what was going on but then he noticed it...The belt. It was like nothing Harry owned and nothing like he had ever seen.

Peter kicked the belt, breaking it and then pushing him back to the ground. His disguise started to blink, it flickered several times but then the face was gone and all that was left was the mask. It had gone white and the hooks had latched to his skin, it was now stuck.

"Nice mask...I've been meaning to get one." Peter said as he punched Dmitri twice in the face but the third fist was caught mid air.

"You'll be dead." Dmitri said as he flipped Peter over and pulled his arm, stretching it until it felt like it was being ripped.

Peter smacked his leg and broke free, his arm was injured but he would be alright.

"So...Who are you?" Peter asked as he jumped onto the ceiling, quickly moving around to avoid detection.

"I am invisible because I am the same thing you look at every dreadful, dull day. I am the day before you realize everything has gone horribly, horribly wrong. I am the Chameleon." Chameleon explained as he reloaded his gun, looking for Peter.

"How long did it take you to think of that one?" Peter asked as he was above Chameleon. He looked down on him.

"Very funny wall crawler."Chameleon said as he looked up but Peter leaped down onto him but was thrown off.

Peter rolled underneath and punched Chameleon in the kidney but he kicked his foot back, hitting Peter in the face. He fell back a little and tried to get up but it hurt a lot.

"Freeze." The police yelled as they burst in. Peter kicked Chameleon in the leg and ran for the exit. The police started to shoot for Peter but he got out of the way.

He ran through the mansion, avoiding the police. He saw Harry in one of the cars, hopefully he'll be ok. Peter ran upstairs, head still not visible and jumped out of the window.

The party was all over the media and the wall crawler has become a bit of a media sensation. People seemed to like him but the police were not so favourable. Peter and Gwen were sat in a coffee shop, reading about him.

"He could be a new superhero...Like Thor." Gwen said enthusiastically.

"Or the Hells Kitchen Devil." Peter said.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Excuse me...Can I borrow you for a second?" An older but yet younger woman asked as she approached them. She had red hair like her red jacket and pale white skin. Her accent was a thick eastern european.

"Sure...What is it?" Peter asked. She took him away from the table.

"We need to talk." The woman said. Peter looked at her hands and saw the red energy flow around her fingers, dancing through them. She was the Scarlet Witch.

Norman Osborn, the tall, auburn haired businessman in the thousand dollar suit was walking down a corridor, up to what seemed to be a large computer.

"How is your son?" A mysterious voice asked. He was stood in the shadows, completely unseen.

"It was just a little scare but the plan failed." Norman said as he looked at the screen. The Daily Bugle had published another article which criticised his company's methods.

"Who is the wall crawler?" The man in the shadows asked.

"He Gustav….He may be a problem." Norman said as he brought up a CCTV picture of him, it was blurred and distorted but it was him.

"I'll have arrangements for Sergei to take care of him." Gustav said as he disappeared even more into the shadows.

 **Please let me know what you thought, I want to make this more like the Daredevil TV show but I'll try to keep it a little lighter. I would love to know what you think so please let me know. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Enter the Punisher part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I change the format a little so I could put more into one story. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

Chapter 2: Enter the Punisher part 1

Peter was standing on a rooftop. It wasn't a windy day but he wasn't so thrilled about being ten storeys high in the air. He was wearing his outfit which consisted of a pair of black trousers, blue shirt and red hooded jacket. He had a red ski mask now that he had in his pocket. Wanda was stood opposite him, she was wearing her black shirt and trousers which was accompanied by her trademark red jacket.

"I'm not jumping to the other building...I'm just not." Peter said. He shrugged and Wanda glared at him.

"Ready?" Wanda asked as she stretched her fingers.

"For what?" Peter asked. His heart stopped for a moment, she gave off a small smirk which caused Peter to gulp.

"This." Wanda said. She stretched out her fingers and flexed her wrists into the air, the red energy jumped from her fingers and hit Peter in the crotch.

"Oh...That is just...Evil you B-Witch." Peter said as he fell to the ground, holding his crotch. He quickly changed his word and smiled at Wanda and she just stared at him coldly.

"You better get to school." Wanda said as Peter got up.

"Well it's been fun, tell the captain I said hi." Peter said as he to the door to get off the roof. Wanda watched him leave. She liked the kid but he could be a little annoying at times...Most of the time. She looked over New York and then walked away, brooding wasn't for her. Her phone started to ring, she answered it as she exited the building.

"What's up Nat?" Wanda asked as she got into her car. It was a small red BMW that she got since Pietro couldn't take her everywhere anymore.

"Frank Castle has been located...I thought you could get that kid on him." Natasha asked. She was at the base, looking at pictures of Frank's latest killing spree.

"You think he's ready?" Wanda asked.

"We believe he had training from Kraven the Hunter plus we'll be here if you need us." Natasha replied. Wanda started to think for a second and hung up, she drove away into the busy New York traffic.

Peter was running through the streets of Queens so that he could get to school. He was quickly trying to get changed as he ran through the crowd, replacing his hooded jacket for a brown one. He kept his bag close and made it to school a little later than he had hoped.

He ran into the classroom where it had already begun.

"Thank you for joining us Peter." The teacher said as Peter ran to his seat. Harry was sat next to him but Gwen was missing which was unlike her.

He sat down at the desk and started to pay attention to the teacher when he noticed something a little odd. There appeared to be someone new at the school, he wasn't sure but she seemed new. She was a little shorter than average and had long brown hair which was curled at the bottom. She leaned over and looked at him for a second and turned back, noticing that he had noticed. They both blushed a little.

Harry and Peter were walking out of the school, they had spent the day and were eager to do anything, absolutely anything. Peter thought he had earnt the break. The two were going to watch a movie and see what Gwen was up to on the way.

"Gwen is getting hot now." Harry said as they walked down the street, they were getting close to the cinema.

"Point being?" Peter asked, he knew where this was going.

"How badly would her dad hurt me if he caught me with her?" Harry asked. Peter thought for a moment whilst Harry went into his dreamland.

"He wont hurt you." Peter said.

"Good." Harry said sounding relieved.

"He will kill you and then use his police connections to cover it up." Peter said laughing, Harry was not as impressed.

They were walking down the street. Behind them was an older chinese man, he seemed a little nervous and also in a hurry, he pushed past them to quickly get through, the two boys shrugged this off. He was hurrying, almost running now. Harry was confused by him but did not care but Peter was a little different, he could sense something happening.

A car appeared next to him, it was your average yellow taxi cab but it stopped as the chinese man stopped. He looked into the car, terrified and mumbling in chinese. Peters sense was going haywire and then it happened..There was a gunshot which was followed by two more. Peter took out his phone as quickly as he could to record what was going on, to get the license plate. The cab then sped off and his sense reactivated…Another car appeared as the taxi sped off. It was a black car but with a white skull sprayed onto it was following it.

The car with the skull was speeding after the taxi cab. He dodged the traffic as he kept his eyes locked on the yellow cab. It started to go into the traffic with the hopes of blending in but it did not work. The driver changed gear and sped into the traffic. The taxi turned left and the driver smashed into him which resulted in several other cars getting involved. Peter and Harry ran onto the sight, Peter jumped onto of a car and filmed the ordeal.

"Punishment comes for all." The driver said as he got out of the car. He was a very tall man, at least 6''4. He had hair blacker than the night and eyes to match it. He wore a black shirt with the skull symbol and a black trench coat. His trousers and boots were very militant and the way he held his shotgun. This man was the Punisher and he was one of the most dangerous men alive.

He walked up to the taxi but there was a sudden flashbang. He fell back a little and chucked on his black face mask, which also had a skull. Another man burst out of the Taxi, he was dressed in a yellow shirt and trousers, they were kevlar padded with plenty of room to put ammo in. He had a yellow leather mask, specially made for him. There was a red stripe going down it. He held a submachine gun and fired it in the air.

"Really Burt? Are you going to make me kill you?" Punisher yelled as he fired several shots at Burt. Peter was trying to film as much of it as he could but it was getting difficult due to the guns.

A shield van burst into the scene. Peter jumped off the car and tried to escape with Harry whilst he could but was worried that it could escalate. Punisher jumped into his car and reversed back, he spun around and drove off.

"Microchip..Do it." Punisher yelled into his phone and then the power just stopped. The confusion allowed him to disappear.

Peter and Harry walked into Peter's house. Aunt May was watching television and on the computer, probably just relaxing. It had been a difficult three years since Ben's death but they were managing.

"Hey Aunt May." Peter yelled as he walked in.

"Hey May." Harry yelled.

"Hey boys." May yelled out as the two ran upstairs.

"Ok...Lets post it on Youtube." Harry said as they hooked the phone up to a laptop.

"Or we could sell it." Peter suggested as they watched the video.

"To who?" Harry asked, he was a little skeptical but that was probably because he had enough money.

"The Bugle is always complaining about superheroes." Peter explained. He showed Harry a picture of one of their headlines which states, 'Thor not born in America!' with the subtitle starring,' Should we allow this illegal immigrant to protect us'.

"Bugle?" Harry asked.

"The Bulletin had to rebrand itself due to some phone hacking or something." Peter said. He wasn't very sure but it seemed like something that would happen.

"Anyway..That new girl was looking at you earlier." Harry said. Peter had seen her earlier but he wasn't to sure.

"I noticed." Peter said, keeping his attention to the video on the computer.

"So I'm thinking double date." Harry said as he jumped onto the bed.

"With who?" Peter asked, he turned around and Harry seemed to have his head in the clouds.

"Me and Gwen...She loves me, I can feel it." Harry said, this made Peter chuckle a little which then caused Harry to throw a pillow at him.

"I bet you certainly feel it." Peter said as he threw the pillow back.

"Very funny but she was definitely looking at you." Harry said, snapping back into a more serious mindframe.

"Maybe...What was her name?" Peter asked, trying not to blush or show that he was interested.

"Erhh..Hang on...Kate Pryde I think or at least something like that." Harry said.

Peter walked into the Daily Bugle. It was a bright day but the clouds looked like they could rain on everything. He walked into the sparkling building that glistened in the present sun. He walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I have a video of the Punisher...I made an appointment." Peter asked the receptionist.

"Parker?" She asked.

"Yeah." Peter said. He was overwhelmed by the whole place and the receptionist thought it was kind of hilarious.

"Here's your pass...Ninth floor, just go to the yelling." She said as she handed Peter the pass.

"Thanks." Peter said as he walked towards the lift.

"I want pictures of vigilantes dammit….I want Thor using his hammer for whack-a-mole and Captain America using his shield to serve drinks." A voice yelled. It was J Jonah Jameson and he was having his ninth rant of the day, he thought superheroes sold well in the papers but that didn't mean he liked them.

"Hey." Peter said as he walked up to Jameson. The extremely tall, greying man towered over him. His mustache looked like it was well kept along with his hair, except for the grey sides.

"What do you want?" Jameson asked as he looked at Parker.

"I have the Punisher video." Peter said, shaking a little.

"Excellent, let me see." Jameson said. Peter handed him the video and he started to watch, he didn't seem to fussed but he was still watching it. Then it happened, the sense and it was stronger than last time.

"We have our Punisher here..Good work kid. Give me ten mins and I'll pay you." Jameson announced. The sense was still going on, he couldn't work it out and then the feeling stopped. It was all quiet as normal, something had happened.

I hope you enjoyed but please let me know what you thought. I plan on building more up on the Punisher and any other side-characters. Let me know what you and to see and until next time, have fun.


	3. Enter the Punisher part 2

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help plus anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.**

 **Enter the Punisher part 2**

Clubbing, you either hated it or you loved it and for Peter, he hated it. He wasn't sure why he hated it but it was dark and noisy, the lights were shining everywhere plus the people, there were so many people who all smelled of body odour. He was sat at one of the tables with Harry who insisted they went after selling the Punisher video.

"Do you think Gwen will come?" Harry asked. He had invited her earlier along with half of the girls in the school but for some reason he really wanted Gwen to show.

"You know you talking about her isn't going to help...Especially when all of the girls can hear you." Peter replied. Harry felt embarrassed but it was nothing his drink couldn't fix.

"Well I invited the brunette for you..The ones who was making googly eyes with." Harry said. Peter then blushed a little and quickly drank his beer. The alcohol felt different, he wasn't sure why but it did.

"Well I'd be sure to say hello." Peter said and Harry just looked at the crowd.

"And many other things I'm sure." Harry replied, Peter just scowled at his laughing friend but he didn't care.

"Hey guys." Gwen said as she walked over. She was wearing a red and black dress that was probably brought for her rather than going out for it.

"Gwen you made it, welcome." Harry said as he budged over so Gwen could sit, he was still very close though.

"How you doing Gwen?" Peter asked. Gwen was holding a red drink, they weren't sure what it was but it certainly did stick out. She didn't seem so comfortable in the nightclub, she wasn't very used to it.

"Good you?" Peter asked. He had to yell over the music that was playing, he didn't know it but it just had the same beat. He took another swig of his drink but as he went to put it down, the drink was still stuck to his hand.

"Pete...She's here." Harry said as he pointed to the bar. At the bar was the girl he saw in class. She was stood at the bar, wearing a yellow dress and her long brown hair dangled over her shoulders. She darted her eyes across the room, not keeping them still for a second but when they caught Peter, they were there for a second before moving away.

Peter walked over to her, he tried to remember her name and his. As he walked through the dance floor, swimming through the crowd. The song Burning in the third degree came on. The song was from the 80's, he had no idea the club would play it but it felt a little remixed. He approached the bar, trying to look cool but not looking at the girl. She kept her eyes on the crowd but started to smile, holding in a laugh.

"This song is so old." The girl said as she turned her head to Peter. He started to freeze up for a moment as he looked at the girl.

"Yeah...I think it was in one of the Terminators." Peter replied, she moved in closer to him, smiling.

"That's all we need." She replied, still smiling.

"Peter." Peter said as he held out his hand, she raised an eyebrow and took it.

"Kitty...I know your name we have most of the same classes together." Kitty replied as she took her hand back.

"Yeah I've seen you around." Peter said, he was starting to blush a little but he was trying to hold it in.

"I know." She said softly. He looked over, her eyes had darted over to a table a couple of times. It was a small table filled with a few girls like her who were watching the two talk. He couldn't really make them out but he knew one of them had a white stripe in her hair and another's red.

"They your friends?" Peter asked.

"From my old school...I moved here after some problems, nothing big." Kitty dismissed. As they continued to talk the sense started to activate, what now? He thought to himself. He was talking to her but looking around, trying to make sure everything was alright.

Walking through the club was somebody else. He to was looking for someone that he once knew. Frank Castle was stalking his way through, treading very carefully through the crowd almost like a ghost. He walked up to the bar, he towered over the frat boys that dominated that section.

"Tonic water." Frank told the bartender.

"Want anything with it?" The bartender asked back as he filled the glass with tonic.

"Ice." Frank replied as he handed him a twenty dollar bill. He got his drink and change, a frat boy saw the large amount of cash in his wallet.

"You're loaded bro...Fancy buying us a drink, a real drink." One of the drunken frat boys said, they struggled standing.

"...No." Frank said briefly but very sternly, the frat boys walked back a little as they looked into the eyes of the killer.

Frank looked around the nightclub, he was looking for someone but he was not sure where he was. He started into the mirror at the bar as he sipped his drink. He started to remember things, the music was replaced by the sound of helicopters, the dancers were no longer dancing in the club but it felt more like a warm yet very cold desert village. He could feel the breeze up against his skin, the heat melting it, they contradicted each other but it felt so right.

"Daddy." A little girl said. Frank looked into the crowd and could see a young girl, she was there for only a second but it felt like she was there for an hour.

Frank jumped off his chair and started to walk through the crowd. Harry noticed him walking around, he was alarmed and looked for Peter.

"What is wrong?" Gwen asked. She was still a little out of her comfort zone but started to relax, which was probably due to the drinks.

"Erhh...Nothing...I'm just going to speak to Pete." Harry said as he jumped up and ran to the bar where Peter and Kitty were still talking.

"So now I moved back in with my mum." Kitty explained. Peter was hooked onto every word but when he noticed Harry approaching the bubble burst.

"Harry, uh...What is it?" Peter asked. He was a little surprised and annoyed at Harry just interrupting especially when he was sure she was into him.

"That Punisher guy is here." Harry whispered to Peter.

"What?" Peter asked. He smiled at Kitty and quickly moved away from her with Harry.

"The Punisher is here….Do you think it's because we had a video of him?" Harry asked, he was starting to panic a little.

"I'm sure he isn't..I'm going to talk to Kitty and you make sure Gwen is ok." Peter said as he walked back to Kitty, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sorry about that Gwen." Harry said as he walked back over. He kept looking around though, not concentrating on what was happening.

Frank was still walking around the nightclub. He walked past the seating areas, Harry watched him approach and started to sweat but when Frank walked by, not noticing him Harry started to relax. Peter was keeping his eyes on him though or at least trying to do it subtly. His sense was going haywire, he could feel something happening.

"Come on, we're going to the jazz club." The girl with a white stripe in her hair said. She had a southern accent and was starting to drag Kitty away.

"So did you want to go out and see a movie or something?" Kitty asked as she fighted off being dragged.

"I'd love to." Peter replied.

"I'll give you my number in school." Kitty said. They smiled and she left with her friends. Peter started to walk back to Harry but his sense was going haywire, something was about to happen, he could feel it but he wasn't sure where from.

Harry was drinking with Gwen, she seemed much more relaxed now and he sat down to join them. He was trying to stay alert though but with the loud music, flashing lights and large crowd of people, it seemed near impossible.

"We're going to the movies." Peter said as he sat down, he was trying to act all smooth.

"50 shades...And then re enactments." Gwen said, she burst into laughter. She was clearly drunk.

"Nice one Pete." Harry yelled with excitement, he was a little drunk as well.

"Somebody should take her home before the captain arrests us for knowing she was near alcohol." Peter said.

"I'll get the driver...You coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah better do, Aunt May will be worried if I'm out to long." Peter said. They got up to leave but the sense was still going, something was about to happen...He really should have brought his suit.

Frank was still walking through the club, he noticed the teens leaving and slightly recognised them but not enough to care. He was going to leave, he had no reason to be there. He started to walk, he was going to walk around the area and try to find any sign of the Hitman he was looking for.

He walked into the alleyway where the entrance was. He passed the bouncers and the line of people still wanting to get into the club. Peter and Harry were getting into the car, Gwen was already inside and asleep. Peter saw Frank, he watched him and Frank started to notice.

Little did anyone know that on the roof above was the mercenary. He was holding a sniper rifle and had it aimed at Franks head, he was breathing very slowly and taking his time. The scope had night vision, his arms were relaxed but they were started to tense as his finger rested on the trigger. Peter could feel it though, he looked around, trying to find something out of place and then he started to notice something at the top of the building.

"Chip he isn't here." Frank said into his phone.

"I'm going to...I gotta go." Peter said as he walked away from the car. Harry was left in shock but he was tired and drunk.

Peter walked down the alleyway, towards Frank. He could feel it now, everything felt slow to him but he could feel something. He heard Harrys car leaving and he looked up. Frank was starting to walk quicker but the mercenary but as kept him in his scope, Frank stopped. He looked up at the roof, right into the mercenaries eye.

"There you are." Frank said smiling. The mercenary panicked and fired the gun, losing his perfect shot. The bullet hit the wall, Frank was stood there smiling and then ran.

Three more shots were fired but Frank jumped onto the fire escape ladder. Peter sprinted like a jaguar down the alleyway until he was certain that nobody would see him. He jumped up, grabbing hold of the wall and launching himself upwards. He had some hair or needles on his fingers, he wasn't' sure what they were but they helped him climb and he managed to do it fast.

He jumped up to the roof. The mercenary was running across the rooftops like a ghost, being lifted by the wind. Peter started to run, it was dark and he could barely see but he was trying to keep hold of him. He looked to the side, Frank was also running. He had a pistol in his hand, it had most likely been concealed the entire time. He had it raised, firing several shots into the cold night sky but the bullets didn't find their target.

The mercenary stopped for a moment, holding his sniper rifle he took a shot at Frank but the chill, the panic...It was too much and he didn't get a good shot. The bullet made its way but it hit the kevlar. Frank fell to the ground, he was in pain. Peter looked over and noticed what had happened, he lost concentration and tripped. He fell off the edge of a building but managed to latch himself to a wall and climb back up. He saw the mercenary walk over to Frank, quickly which made it hard to keep his aim.

"Do you know why they executed people Frank? It's because in god's eyes you could be forgiven for murder but you had to earn it….You had to die before you were forgiven so you would burn. Tell me Frank….Should you be forgiven?" The mercenary asked as he aimed to rifle at Frank. He just sat there though, waiting for the bullet.

"Fuck you Burt." Frank spat. Then there it was, the first rain drop which was followed by a thousand more.

"I know you can't kill me though." Burt said with a sinister smile.

"Marco." Peter yelled out. He was in the distance, hidden by the night but he sprinted towards Burt, jumping towards him.

"What the fuck?" Burt yelled out as Peter tackled him to the ground.

"You're supposed to say polo." Peter said. Burt elbowed him in the face and jumped up, kicking Peter in the ribs. He went to grab his gun but Frank had picked it up and smacked him round the face with it.

"You can't do it Frank..Not me." Burt said as he pulled out a pistol. He was about the pull the trigger when Peter threw his arm up in the air, making Burt let go of the gun.

Peter dodged the oncoming punch and picked Burt in the groin which was followed by a few low shots and then finishing with a throat punch. Burt fell to his knees, unable to breath. Frank walked up to him and put the gun to his head.

"You're right...I can't." Frank admitted. t took him a few moments but he couldn't even keep the gun straight, Burt had a sinister grin.

"Difference between you and me Frank." Burt said, he started to chuckle a little.

"You're going to prison." Peter said but as soon as he said it Frank pushed him back.

"Shut up kid...Who hired you?" Frank said as he took Burt by the collar. There was a smile, a faint one but then his eyes changed, they became very cold and empty. Blood started to trickle down his forehead, Frank dropped him and saw the wound.

The two looked at the corpse in shock, they could see the hole in his head. They looked around but they could see nothing. Little did they know, a large man was holding a sniper rifle in one of the apartment building a few blocks away. He wore a leopard skin coat.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Next part will be finishing off the Punisher so please tell me what you would like to see. What villains do you want to show up? Do you like how characters are being done? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Enter the Punisher part 3

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help plus anyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed.**

 **Enter the Punisher part 3**

Peter was sat in his bedroom. He was laying on his bed, still in his outfit but he was completely exhausted. He threw his gloves onto the ground and looked at his hand, the knuckles were covered in blood. He turned his head to the TV, he forgot to turn it off.

"Kill, then love. When you have known that, you have known ecstasy." Count Zaroff said. Peter was watching the large count who had a beard like Tony Stark explain killing. Peter turned off the TV and walked over to the trunk in the corner of his room.

Peter changed his clothes, hiding the outfit in the trunk. He was still working on the outfit, he wanted a cool one like the Avengers but it seemed expensive.

"Peter dinner's ready." Aunt May yelled from downstairs. He walked down, everything ached. It would certainly be the last time he tried to take down a mugger who was twice his height.

He managed to make it downstairs where Aunt May had prepared dinner for the both of them. They ate in the kitchen where the dining table was. They were eating lasagna which was always cooked to perfection.

"Peter what happened to your knuckles?" May asked in shock as she saw bloodied knuckles.

"Oh yeah, um, well you see...I dropped something on them?" Peter said. He realised it was probably the worst lie of all time and the way May looked at him, she agreed with him.

"Well as long as you're not fighting." May said as she turned her attention back to her food.

"Do I look like someone who fights?" Peter asked. He gave of an innocent smile and May just gave a faint one.

"You'll be surprised what people like you are capable of." May replied. Peter looked at her, he knew she was thinking about something.

"People like me?" Peter asked. He looked at his hand where there was a slight scar on his hand, it was the spider bite.

"Sweet and good people...They often carry darkside's that can consume them." May explained. Peter started to think about what she was saying, he would have to try to stop himself from being consumed.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Afraid so but I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine." May said, reassuring the young man.

"Thanks." Peter said.

He walked away later, going up to his room but he was thinking about what May said. He looked up at his suit in the trunk and started to think. Would that ever happen to him? His phone suddenly started to ring, he picked it up and sat on his bed.

"Peter, we need to meet." Wanda said and then hung up. She was always rather rude but then again she did have a string of bad luck.

Peter was up early and making his way into the city. The sun was bright and almost blinded him as he sat on the train. He had his bag close to him, inside was his suit. He looked out of the window, still trying to work out a name for himself.

He finally managed to arrive in the city and started to walk through the busy street. It was always busy, even at night if that was even possible. He approached an apartment block, it was just an ordinary one, nothing special about it. He walked inside but had no idea where he was meant to go.

"Follow me Peter." Wanda said. She walked up to him, probably waiting for him or used her powers to know he was there...He still had no idea how her powers worked.

He followed her a fell floors up and into her apartment. It was very clean, to a point where she must have a cleaning lady in every day. They walked to the living room where Rhodey was working on a computer.

"Rhodey this is Peter...The Spider guy." Wanda introduced as she looked at the computer screen. There was a schematic of the bullet that hit the Hitman, they had been scanning it at their base.

"Nice to meet you, I'm War Machine." Rhodey said as he shook Peter's hand.

"I know...You're awesome." Peter replied, he tried to hold in the inner fanboy but it was proving to be very difficult.

"So what do we have?" Wanda asked.

"The bullet is unlike anything we have ever seen. It's Vibranium tipped with a design that allows it to travel through the air much faster than any other bullet we have ever come across. Tony pretty much had an orgasm when i showed it to him for advice." Rhodey explained. There was a picture of the bullet, it had a silver tip but also several patterns along the side.

"Tony as in Tony Stark as in Iron Man?" Peter asked very quickly with a very high voice, the two Avengers just looked at him, a little puzzled.

"Yep." Wanda said very slowly.

"So anyway, the bullet is custom made. Not sure by who though, we couldn't find anything." Rhodey explained. Wanda and Peter looked at the bullet picture and didn't really know what to think which was probably why it was best Rhodey was there.

"Is there anyone who uses these bullets?" Wanda asked. Peter looked at the bullet closely, he knew it, he knew it from somewhere.

"We got this file from Nick. These bullets have been found a couple of times before but this might be something Steve will want to hold a meeting about." Rhodey said as he handed the file to Wanda, she flicked through it but there really wasn't much.

"What is it?" Peter asked as he leaned over her chest.

"It's above your clearance." Wanda said harshly.

"Then why am I here?" Peter asked, he was a little annoyed and slightly insulted that they just brought him there to insult him.

"You went after the Punisher...You shouldn't have done that." Wanda explained, she didn't seemed very thrilled about the idea.

"I didn't set out to meet him." Peter argued. Plus he had got into a load more fights after as well.

"He's dangerous Peter." Rhodey interrupted.

"We worked together. I've had training before this, I know how to fight." Peter argued, he was starting to get annoyed at this, he was supposed to be training to be an Avenger but they treated him like some fool.

"From whom?" Wanda asked. She could just enter his mind but she would rather let him be honest.

"Some guy from my wrestling days...Yeah I wrestled. Erm, Kraven the Hunter." Peter said. This didn't mean much to the two.

"Go, I will call you later and for god's sake Peter...Do not go out dressed up until I tell you." Wanda explained to Peter but he wasn't really listening. He turned away and walked out before they could say anything else.

"He seems like a handful." Rhodey said as Peter disappeared.

"You should have seen Pietro at that age." Wanda replied.

Peter was on his way home. He was inside a taxi cab and wanted to get to the train station so he could get back to Queens so he could meet up with Kitty. She left her number on a note in his locker and to be honest, he was really excited. The taxi then suddenly changed direction and started to head into an alleyway. Peter was getting nervous but the sense wasn't going off, the car stopped in front of a garage which then opened.

The car entered the garage and the driver stepped out and opened Peters door. He held out his hand, for a moment Peter had no idea what to do but he took it and stepped out. He looked at the driver, he was over 6ft tall and had hair as black as the night. He knew who this was, this was Frank Castle, the Punisher.

"Hey kid...I want to show you something." Frank said. He walked up to a door and opened it, showing Peter inside.

The two walked into some kind of makeshift base that had been quickly thrown together. There was the black car with the skull on it at the side but it was covered in bullet holes. There were blinking lights that were working off a broken generator that they barely repaired. There was a table filled with guns and knives, just random weapons that he collected from his victims.

"Why..Why am I here?" Peter asked, still genuinely worried for his life but his sense was still not going off.

"I, I need to warn you...I know who you are, I've been tracking you since the nightclub." Frank said. Peter had to admit it, he was a little creeped out.

"Erhh..Ok." Peter said, not really knowing how to react.

"I get it, you're a hero. You fight the scum of this city and I felt like making an arrangement with you." Frank explained.

"Shoot...Not me just….Tell." Peter said even more awkwardly.

"I'm investigating something, something big which you got involved in. You seem like a good kid but you're a fucking kid." Frank explained, he looked at Peter with his dead eyes, he meant every word of it and Peter did agree.

"I can handle myself." Peter argued, fueled by his stubbornness.

"I'm sure but I know you Peter Parker and...You're too young to be doing shit like this." Frank started to get louder but Peter was just worried that he knew his name.

"I'm not even supposed to be talking to you." Peter yelled out as he turned around, ready to leave.

"Listen to me…You may have what it takes but I'm trying to look out for you." Frank said. He honestly didn't want anything bad to happen to Peter, he wasn't sure why but probably because of how young he was.

"Why? You're a killer." Peter yelled back but instantly felt bad about it.

"No, I'm a Punisher and you do not need to be Punished….Yet." Frank said. He knew anyone could cross the line, even himself.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Peter said.

"One more thing….Get some armour, you'll get yourself killed." Frank said. He picked up a box and threw it to Peter.

"Thanks." Peter said as he walked out, Frank just nodded and walked away. Peter did feel bad about what just happened but everyone was starting to get to him. He opened the box to reveal some kind of device to go on the wrist. The note said 'Just a prototype from Chip.' There was a phone number attached and Peter walked off.

Peter arrived in Queens after missing his train twice, he wasn't even sure how he did but he did. He was in his room, ready to leave for his date with Kitty. Gwen was there and was trying to help his decide on an outfit.

"What about this?" Peter asked. He was wearing a red T-shirt with a black blazer which matched his black jeans.

"I think that will work very well." Gwen replied. Peter smiled and the two walked outside to depart on their journey.

Peter arrived at the cinema where Kitty was waiting for him. She seemed like her normal self, wearing her blue jeans and Captain America shirt. Her brown hair was loose and she had minimal make-up on. She smiled upon his arrival and they headed inside.

In another part of the city another man was waiting his orders. He was well over six feet tall and had thick black hair and goatee. His skin was tanned and scarred, he had seen many battles in his time. His hair was starting to grey though, he tried to hide it but he couldn't. He looked up at a wall, it was covered with pictures of Peter in his costume and other heroes like Punisher.

"Now my final hunt begins." The man said as he focused on Peter.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. I know there wasn't much punisher but he will return. Lizard will be coming in very soon but next will be Kraven but I'll be sure to set him up. Please tell me what you like and don't like. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The Last Hunt part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy but please review. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

 **The Last Hunt part 1**

Peter and Kitty were sat in a cafe in Queens. It was a painfully hot day which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't so humid. They were sat on one of the outside tables. Kitty was drinking a chocolate frappe whilst Peter sat with a coke. He would try to drink it but it was so hot, he already used half a can of deodorant.

"Are you hot at all?" Kitty asked. Peter was sat in the chair, covered in sweat and trying to stay awake.

"Only a little...You?" Peter asked. Kitty just smiled, she seemed to like the heat.

"I like it." Kitty replied. She was wearing sunglasses whilst peter had his eyes nearly shit from squinting.

"How?" Peter asked, genuinely stunned by Kittys superpower.

"Well I can sunbathe and go to the beach...And watch losers like you sweat." Kitty explained. She was smirking at Peter who was still sweating.

"That's just cruel." Peter said, he tried to muster a chuckle but was afraid it would use up all of his energy.

"I know." Kitty said smiling.

"But honestly how do you survive the heat?" Peter asked, he needed to know...His life was at stake.

"I'm lucky I guess." Kitty said. Peter's eyes filled with envy but he couldn't stay angry at her.

In the cafe Harry and Gwen were sat at one of the tables. They were watching Peter and Kitty on their date, they couldn't hear a word they were saying but they just assumed that it was something interesting.

"Do you think they've done it yet?" Harry asked as he kept his eyes locked onto the couple, they were still unaware of Harry watching them.

"This is their second date." Gwen replied but this did not phase Harry.

"So?" Harry asked.

"You need a week without money." Gwen said. She said this to him a lot, it started off as a joke but it was becoming more and more true lately.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked.

"It just needed to be said." Gwen said. Harry shrugged it off and returned to observing Peter. Gwen's phone went off and she checked it.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Pete told us to stop spying on him." Gwen said as she slipped her phone back into her bag and went red.

Peter was sat with Kitty, he could see Harry at the corner of his eye but he knew it was Kitty who noticed Harry first.

"Do they do that when you go on dates?" Kitty asked as she darted her eyes at the two again.

"Yeah, yeah they do." Peter replied. He remembered his date with another girl a couple of years ago, they watched them instead of the movie.

"Well I gotta go...I had a nice time." Kitty said suddenly. She could see her friend by a car, she had a white stripe in her brown hair.

"Me too." Peter said smiling.

"Call me." Kitty said as she walked towards the girl with a white stripe in her hair. Kitty looked back and gave him a small wave before she got into the car. Harry and Gwen ran over to Peter and sat down. Gwen had to find a chair since Harry quickly jumped into the only available one.

"So...How did it go?" Harry asked as he took Peter's drink.

"I thought you'd know." Peter asked.

"Settle a bet...Have you and Kitty done anything R-rated yet?" Harry asked. Gwen just went red and tried to move away from him.

"And on that note...I'm gone." Peter said as he got up to leave.

"Where you going?" Harry asked.

"Just to get cool." Peter replied. He got up and walked away, he knew where he wanted to go though but he needed to be alone.

"Ok Pete...Seeya." Gwen said, she was still a little red.

"Laters." Harry said. Peter raised his hand in the air as to wave goodbye.

Peter liked to go to this gym in Queens. It was a really small gym that mainly trained wrestlers but Peter liked to go there to blow off some steam. He wasn't particularly angry about anything but at the same time he was angry about everything. He walked up to a punch bag and started to hit it, it was a light punch but after every hit, they got stronger and faster. thoughts started to race through his head, jumping in every second they got.

Peter could remember Uncle Ben, the man who took him in after his parents were killed in a plane crash. He and Aunt May raised him like their own and he let him down. He remembered that night like any other...He let the burglar go, he saw him and should have done something but he didn't which meant somebody else had to pay the price.

Peter stopped for a moment to breath, he looked around the gym to find that there wasn't many people still there.

"Still using your emotions to fight." Kraven said as he walked up to him, he had been watching from the shadows but he jumped onto the ring in the middle of the room to watch.

"That's what you taught me." Peter said as he walked over to the legendary hunter.

"No...No it is not. I taught you to use your anger to fuel your strength but not guide it." Kraven said as he helped Peter onto the ring. He took his fist and started feeling it, he knew it had been used a lot.

"Noted, I'll be sure to do that in the future." Peter said sarcastically as he took his fist back.

"I heard about you and my brother...I assume it was you anyway." Kraven explained. Peter had that blank expression on his face, Kraven knew it was true.

"Is that why you're here?" Peter asked. He clenched his fists, he was ready to fight.

"No...No it is not. Do you remember why I trained you?" Kraven asked.

"You saw the hunter in me." Peter explained. Kraven had trained him for a short period after his wrestling career, he assumed the man took pity on him.

"Exactly but now the hunter has become the hunted and I am need of assistance." Kraven explained. He sat on a stool at the corner of the ring.

"What?" Peter asked, not yet understanding what is going on.

"I have one last hunt in me but another hunter has decided I am its prey." Kraven explained.

"Who are you being hunted by?" Peter asked.

"I have no idea what his name is but I met him a month ago. He attacked me when I was on a mission and well...I was lucky." Kraven explained. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a burn mark, it was brutal.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Peter said as he looked at the burn marks closely, they looked like he had been hit with a burning chain.

"He was indestructible, bullets or knives didn't affect him. Everything he touched turned into flames...I need help with this monster." Kraven explained. Peter could see the genuine fear in his eyes, this was no natural foe.

"Why you?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure there is a reason..There is always a reason." Kraven explained, he seemed a little depressed by this fact.

"If I agree to help, I'll have to do some research...What's his name?" Peter said. Kraven could see that he was already in but didn't want to say.

"I heard a whisper. They call him….Ghost Rider." Kraven said. Peter just stood there for a minute and nodded.

The night was starting to settle over a long and gloomy road. Along the side of that road was a generic biker bar. There was at least forty bikes outside of it, the roars from the drunken criminals could be heard for miles. One bike stood out though, it was hidden round the back, disguised by the night sky but it started to glow. A fire grew on it, it covered the wheels and the sides, the bike slowly went round to the front of the bar, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

The roaring cheers had halted but were soon replaced by the sound of screams. The bar then burst into flames, the explosion went high into the air and consumed several motorcycles, it could have been seen for miles. A figure emerged from the flames, he walked out of the fire without the slightest problem. He was wearing black leather that had been unharmed by the flames. His face was different, it seemed like it had been destroyed by the fire but he still stood. He wrapped his chain around his chest and drove off into the distance.

Norman Osborn was sat in his office. He was in a meeting with another scientist. He was a skinny man but very fall, his skin was very sickly and had to wear sunglasses so he could see.

"Otto how long have we been friends?" Norman asked as he passed him a glass of whisky.

"Since college." Otto replied as he took a sip.

"Which means I'm going to be nice…..WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WEAPON?" Norman screamed as he threw his whisky at the wall.

"Almost ready Norman...The arms...They will work." Otto stuttered.

"You have one month...Consider yourself lucky, I've cut all of Connor's funding." Norman said as he calmed down.

"Where is all of this money going?" Otto asked.

"A special project of mine...Never you mind." Norman said with a sinister smile.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. I'm going to put in a little more about Kraven and Peters history along with Ghost Rider. I wanted to put in a little more Norman though so you know what's coming. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. The Last Hunt part 2

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help and everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited.

The Last Hunt part 2

Peter and Kraven were back in the gym. They had been training for the last couple of days and it was exhausting but progress was certainly being made. Peter was hitting the punch bag as fast as he could, he was putting all of his strength into it but he was starting to lose it.

"So this Sokovian...What's she like?" Kraven asked. He was referring to Wanda, Peters mentor.

"Wanda? She's nice but...Difficult." Peter explained. He did like Wanda, she was nice but had been through a lot.

"That's Sokovians for you." Kraven said as he sat down, he was certainly older than he came off.

"You know?" Peter asked as he stopped boxing.

"My mother was and she was a stubborn old woman but...My family lost our fortune in one of their revolutions." Kraven explained. He chuckled at the memory of his mother but when it came to the thought of the revolution, they were always brutal and violent, so many would lose so much in them.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Peter said as he took a sip of water from his bottle.

"Don't be...My father bet on the wrong horse and he lost. Let that be a lesson for you Peter, if you ever think you're gambling on the loser, make sure they're the winners." Kraven said. Peter took a moment to think about that. Kraven then threw him a towel and passed him his phone.

"Duty calls...Any news from the Rider?" Peter said as he looked at the phone.

"He'll be here soon." Kraven said.

Peter was walking through town, he approached a small cafe where Wanda was sat. There were two coffees on the table, Wanda was sat there looking at a photo on her phone. It was difficult to find but she had a picture of Pietro she actually liked from the time before Ultron.

"In my own defence...He came to me." Peter said as he sat down. He knew this was about him meeting with the Punisher.

"That's not why I'm here Peter." Wanda said as she put her phone into her purse and wiped away the tear.

"What is it?" Peter asked, worried about what he had done now.

"Kraven the Hunter...Do you remember him?" Wanda asked. It was a trick question, she knew he knew who he was.

"He helped me learn to box when I first got my powers." Peter said as he looked at the hairs on his hands. He remembered the pain he went through when he realised what he had, he had no idea what to do with them.

"He's back and I know you know." Wanda said.

"Ah." Peter said bluntly, there was nothing more he needed to say.

"Peter this man, he comes from a family of monsters. He's here for a reason." Wanda assured Peter but it angered him how quick she was to assume he was dangerous.

"And what exactly makes them monsters?" Peter asked, he was getting annoyed.

"His family backed the government during the revolution that got my mother killed. He also tried to murder me and my brother back when we were activists." Wanda replied. She wasn't going to allow herself to get angry but she didn't understand where Peter was coming from.

"What?" Peter was stunned, shocked even.

"Me and Pietro were protesting when several trucks showed up. We thought it was just the police but we saw him get out of the van. He opened fired on us, he was shooting to kill. Peter I've seen this man kill, I know who he is and I know what he is capable of." Wanda explained. Peter struggled to accept that his former mentor was a monster but nobody can do what he does without a reason.

"I got some web slingers from the Punisher, I'm trying to improve the compound but they hold up." Peter said, he was desperate to change the conversation.

"Then we start practising with them...Did you ever find out why Kraven was here?" Wanda asked. Her voice was softer, not as angry as it sometimes was.

"The Ghost Rider is coming for him...Know him? Peter asked.

"Another fairytale." Wanda said.

"What am I dealing with?" Peter asked. He was going to help Kraven, he was going to stop the Rider and she knew it but wasn't happy about it.

"Satan's personal soul collector from Death Valley….I will help you Peter but when it comes to Kraven...I will deal with him myself." Wanda explained. She remembered the bedtime stories she got as a child about the Ghost and Phantom Riders, she was always terrified of the Ghost Rider appearing in her room but Pietro made it better, he always did.

"No SHIELD." Wanda sid. Peter wasn't sure what Wanda was planning but if she was willing to go, he wouldn't refuse.

"Not even the Avengers." Peter explained.

All they had to do was wait, the rider was not far off but they needed to know he was close before they could intervene. Peter was at home, working on his laptop and messaging Kitty over facebook. He was keeping an eye on his phone incase Wanda was going to message him about the arrival of the rider.

Within the hour his phone started to buzz. He quickly checked it and ran to his wardrobe to grab his outfit, he threw it on and opened his window.

"I gotta go out and….Fight crime?" Peter yelled after a loud pause, he had no idea what to say and panicked. He waited a moment for Mays reply.

"Don't hurt yourself." May yelled back, she assumed he was only joking around. Peter questioned that for a moment and reached out his arm, ready to use his web shooter.

He stretched his arm out, aiming at a street lamp. He had loaded the shooter and put his middle and ring finger on the pressure pad. A burst of webbing spat out and attached itself to the lamp, Peter pushed himself forward but ended up falling out of the window and hit the ground.

Peter was swinging towards the airport and he really hadn't improved. He got most of his nightly bruises by swinging into things. He was close to where he was going but even a few miles out you could tell where he needed to go.

Ghost Rider was at an airport. He was riding down the runway holding his chain, he threw it at a plane and pulled downwards. The plane then went up in a hellish explosion, he could hear the screams of all the people onboard. It hurt him, it really hurt the man inside but the man on the outside felt nothing.

"He's here...I can feel it." Ghost Rider whispered to himself.

"Please stop this...They're innocent." The voice in his head asked. He was more human compared to the deep growl of the Rider.

"Innocent? They are not innocent." Ghost Rider whispered to himself as he walked down the runway. He was looking for Kraven, he approached a man who was crawling along the runway, he was a worker who got hit by the explosion.

"He's not here." The human voice replied.

"He has to be." Ghost Rider yelled out. He knew Kraven was there, he could feel that he was there but he was not to be found.

"I'm here...Ghost Rider." Kraven said as he walked down the walkway. He was wearing kevlar armour that had been painted to look like leopard skin. He had a large knife attached to his leg and a hunting rifle in his hands.

"I destroyed your plane, where you smuggled the blood jewels of the innocent. You will feel their pain, their suffering." Ghost Rider replied as got a better grip on his chain.

"He's not by himself though." Spider-man announced as he swung in, he slipped a bit upon entry but managed to make himself look heroic. He was a little intimidated by the sight of the Rider, something about a flaming skeleton with a burning motorcycle scared him a little, he wasn't sure why.

"So you're the Ghost Rider?" Wanda said as she hovered downwards, she landed on the ground. The three stared at the Rider and he stared right back at them.

"Let the battle commence." Kraven said as he fired the first round. The bullet travelled through the air but was destroyed by the flames.

Ghost Rider swung his chain in the air and slammed it to the ground, causing an explosion that knocked the heroes to the ground. Spiderman fired a web at him but was destroyed before it even hit him. Ghost Rider walked over and picked up Peter, burning his costume as he touched him.

"You have guilt...Your uncle...Your guilt is his death." Ghost Rider mumbled as he looked into Peter's eyes.

"He's just a boy." The voice inside his head screamed. Ghost Rider could feel that Peter was innocent and let him go.

"See your own guilt." Wanda said as she tried to tap inside his head but it was difficult, near impossible.

"Why don't we see yours." Ghost Rider replied as he walked towards Wanda, grabbing hold of her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Stop it." Wanda whispered as she tried to fight back but she had no luck.

"Tell me….Do you still blame yourself for your brother?" Ghost Rider asked. Wanda then filled with rage, it was quick but powerful, she unleashed her power at Ghost Rider, pushing him backwards and even harming him.

"You will suffer." Wanda said as she fired a hex towards Ghost Rider, sending him into a screaming fit, he turned back to his human form and fell unconscious.

"Well that was intense." Spider-man said as Wanda knocked out Kraven.

Peter was back at home, exhausted from what the battle and just wanted to go to sleep. He stumbled into his room, Aunt May was hopefully in bed so he was planning on being quiet. He checked his phone to reveal that Wanda wanted to see him in the morning. He had another message from Kitty who wanted to meet that day as well.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" A loud cry called out. Peter sighed and walked downstairs, he thought May knew he was going out but he now thought she wasn't paying attention.

Wanda was walking down the corridor of an old SHIELD facility that was used to contain supervillains. The New Avengers had taken it over but very rarely used it.

"There's only one prisoner here." Fury explained as they walked past the cells. The guards escorted Kraven and Johnny Blaze down the corridor. They put them in their own, unique cell and locked it up.

"Well now he has company." Wanda asked as she looked into the first occupied cell. There was an old man sat at a table, he was reading a book about chess.

"Do you know him?" Fury asked. He could see that there was something in her eyes when she looked at him.

"No, no I don't." Wanda said as she turned away from the old man.

Johnny and Kraven were in their own cell. Johnny was staring at one of his wall, it was like he could see through the wall.

Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What will Johnny do? Who is the old man? Did you like this chapter? Please let me know what you want to see next. Until next time, have fun.


	7. A Shocking Night

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed.**

 **A shocking night**

Peter was sat on a rooftop, it was the middle of the night and the rain was coming down even harder than normal. His suit was drenched but he had been making adjustments to it, so that he would look a little more like a superhero. He had a red compression shirt with bits of blue on it. He had some tracksuit trousers and boots which he hoped would be alright.

"Help me, please." A woman screamed. Peter looked around and could see a woman being mugged by a masked man. Peter crawled along the wall, as silent as he could and approached the man from behind.

"So...I man walked into my fist." Peter said as he tapped him on the shoulder and punched him.

"Stupid teenager." The mugger said as he took out a taser. He pulled down his hood to reveal a yellow balaclava.

"Boom." Peter said as he fired a web at the mugger. His arm was thrown onto the wall, unable to move it but the rain was making it wet. He pulled forward and was released from his shackles.

"Heh." The mugger said as he took out another taser and ran towards Peter.

Peter stepped back a little but as he went to punch him, the mugger shocked his side and then punched Peter in the face. Peter fell back against the wall and dodged another punch but ended up getting shocked in the stomach. The mugger took a step back before kicking Peter in the stomach and then shocking his neck.

"You bastard." Peter said as the mugger then continued to punch Peter in the face repeatedly.

"I'm going to kill you." The mugger said as he threw Peter to the floor. He was kicking him in the side but then suddenly, against all odds, there was nothing.

Peter looked up to see the mugger being attacked by another masked vigilante. The vigilante was dressed in a black outfit with a mask that covered everything except the mouth. The vigilante punched the muggers kidneys twice before jumping up to kick him in the face.

The mugger fell to the ground and then vigilante helped Peter up. He was in pain, everywhere hurt and he was pretty sure he was bleeding under his suit but couldn't tell.

"Uh...Thanks...Please don't kill me?" Peter said as he tried to stand.

"You ok?" The vigilante asked. It sounded like a guy trying to sound like a girl or a girl trying to sound like a guy.

"I hurt...Everywhere." Peter said as he got his balance.

"You're an idiot." The vigilante said. There was a slight girly giggle but Peter didn't really hear it to work out what it was.

"Well at least you know who I am...Who are you?" Peter asked as he started to lean, the vigilante caught hold of him.

"I'm Shadowcat." Shadowcat said.

"Are you a girl?" Peter asked, he genuinely had no idea but he was trying to keep his mind off the pain.

"...Yeah." Shadowcat said. She said it like it was meant to be obvious.

"Phew, that was lucky." Peter said.

"Let's get you fixed up and sent home." Shadowcat said. She had no idea where he lives but he could barely stand, never mind get home.

"Get back." Peter yelled as he pushed Shadowcat to the side. His spider senses were going haywire and as he pushed her, he could see the mugger run towards him. Peter tried to fight but before he could the mugger punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Wanda was walking down the corridor of the prison complex. It wasn't far from the Avengers base but it was still a commute. She was looking for a particular cell, Johnny Blaze's. She opened the door to find the man sat on the bed. He had long light brown hair and a very poorly grown. His skin was light but there were sunburns all over it but in patches.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked. He had a thick southern accent.

"I just wanted to see the Ghost Rider up close." Wanda said as she looked at the man, he looked at her but kept closing his eyes.

"I'm not him, he lives inside of me." Johnny replied as he touched his heart.

"How does he live inside of you?" Wanda asked. She was in the corner on the room, staring the man down.

"Zarathos...The spirit of vengeance. He's screaming at me right now...Telling me your guilt and the others." Johnny explained, he winced as Zarathos screamed at him.

"Ask her about the old man...Now that is guilt, I wonder if she even comes close to it." Zarathos screamed inside the head of Johnny.

"What does he say? Remember I can read your mind." Wanda said as she walked closer towards Johnny.

"Please don't make me say." Johnny begged. He could hear what Zarathos was saying, the monstrous demons fantasies, it was horrifying.

"Fine." Wanda said as she waved her fingers in the air and put them into an awkward position. The red energy jumped into his head and Wanda could see inside his mind, it was hard at first but she was there.

"Tell me how he died….Tell me how it felt when you worked out that the only person you ever cared about was dead? Tell me Wanda, is it your fault. I mean, he followed YOU!" Zarathos screamed inside of Wandas head as he showed Wanda her upbringing, her childhood. Even when they were children she would lead the two.

Zarathos gave her a memory she once loved. The two of them were playing in the street with the other children of the neighbourhood. Her mother was sat on the steps of the building with the other mothers, they would discuss things. Wanda remembered falling over, slipping on the wet floor and Pietro helped her up but as he did, he burst into flames...Turning into Zarathos.

Wanda stepped back, horrified by what she had seen. Johnny stood up to make sure she was ok but she didn't want him to.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Johnny said, he was about as terrified as she was.

"Why are you here?" Wanda asked, still terrified due to her vision.

"I was hunting Kraven but there is someone else, someone who, who...I don't know, he kind of leads the way." Johnny explained. Two SHIELD guards ran inside and Johnny sat on the bed.

"I need to go." Wanda said as she walked out of the cell.

Peter woke up in a bed, it wasn't his bed, it was way too comfy. He tried to get up but found that it was a lot more harder to than he thought. He must have taken a harsher beating than he initially thought. The room was dark, he didn't like it but then his heart stopped. He realised that he didn't have his mask.

"Right..This can be bad." Peter said as he got the energy to get off the bed and turn on the light. It was painful but he was sure he was panicking too much to even notice. He looked down to see that he was wearing black pyjama bottoms and a black shirt.

"You're finally up." Kitty said as she walked into the room. She was holding the Spider-Man outfit, Peter just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"I feel like I'm missing something...Ah." Peter said. His ribs were hurting and Kitty helped him back onto the bed.

"I'm Shadowcat." Kitty said as she put the costume down and sat next to Peter.

"Who's Shadowcat?" Peter asked with a large grin, even that hurt.

"Ouch." Kitty said, she gave a small smile but nothing too obvious.

"Sorry….So, um...Have you always known or?" Peter asked. He wasn't sure how to ask, he just ended up making it more awkward.

"I actually knew. I've been following you for a year in the hopes of marrying and having your babies...half way there." Kitty said. She tried to keep a straight face as Peter jaw dropped.

"What?" Peter asked under his breath, to shocked to even speak loud enough to be heard. Kitty then burst into laughter after a few moments of weirdness.

"I'm joking. There was a leaked SHIELD file and we know about you since we intercepted the leak." Kitty explained. Nothing sounded right to Peter at the moment, he hoped he was sleeping and even went to pinch himself which then earnt himself a weird look from Kitty.

"Leaked? By whom?" Peter asked, fully accepting that he was in reality.

"I have no idea but we've been traced it an employee at Oscorp." Kitty answered. Peter took a moment to think. He knew about Oscorp, Harry's dad ran the place but he just didn't know what to think.

"Thanks for patching me up." Peter replied as he kissed Kitty.

"Well you know...You needed it." Kitty said as Peter picked up the outfit and opened a window.

"I'll give this back to you at school." Peter said. He put on the web shooters and jumped out of the window.

"We have a door….Just thought you'd like to know." Kitty said to herself as she watched Peter swing away.

Curt Connors, one of the most brilliant scientists who worked for Oscorp found himself running like a madman through his laboratory, desperately trying to collect or at least destroy anything and everything that could be connected to his name.

"Come on, come on." Curt said to himself as he waited for his files to be deleted. It reached 73% but then the computer turned off and dread filled Curt up. He ran over to some reptiles that he kept and looked at them, sweat dripping off his forehead.

There was a slight ding from the elevator and Curt just stood there, frozen now. The doors opened and a group of soldiers came bursting out, firing their machine gun all over the place. As they destroyed the laboratory equipment, Conners ducked behind a desk in fear.

"Destroy it all." The soldiers said as they shot the place to pieces. Connors was confused, he thought they were here to take his work.

"Target has been located." A soldier said as he took Connor's by the arm and threw him in front of the other soldiers.

The soldiers were dressed in all black, every part of them was covered in the kevlar armour. There was only one distinctive symbol on them, they had a goblin head on their arm. The doors opened again but what came out was not what Connors expected.

"Hello Curt." Norman said as he walked up to his employee. There was a man next to him, he was dressed similar to the soldiers but different at the same time. His armour was thinner and more metallic. It allowed him to move better but upon closer inspection you would notice that the armour had orange parts to it. The helmet was thin, the front was transparent but it did the job. There were two spikes at the top though, only there for display.

"What, what is this?" Curt asked, terrified for his life.

"I have a little project on the side Curt." Osborne said. He was handed a syringe by the man next to him.

"And that?" Curt asked.

"That is the Hobgoblin...My personal soldier but this is more interesting." Norman said as he waved the syringe in front of the scientist.

"My...My work." Curt said as he looked at it. He knew it was from his work with the lizards but he had no idea what he had there.

"Well kind of, I had it modified. You wanted cell recreation and I want an army so this is my army of soldiers that can recreate their cells." Norman explained.

"What?" Curt asked again, he was starting to stutter.

"The world's changing Curt. The time of iron suits and magic hammers are over. We are entering a new world, a world where the person with the strongest army wins." Norman said as he slammed the syringe into Curts neck and injected him with the serum. Norman then turned around and left.

There can be no evidence of the Lizard experiments, do you understand? Then throw him into the sewers, make sure he is monitored." Hobgoblin ordered. He then turned around and entered the lift.

Curt was sat there as the soldiers burnt the laboratory to the ground. His hand started to turn scale like

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Next time is the Lizard but I have changed him quite a lot as you could tell. I tried to make the Hobgoblins suit like the Arkham Knights but orange and black if it didn't make much sense. Is there anything you want to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. The monster in the sewers part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. Sorry it's been a while, I was on holiday.**

 ***Darck ben: Hulk will appear soon, in the next chapter or one after hopefully.**

 **The monster in the sewers part 1**

Fear, fear was what would heighten your senses, make you more efficient when on the run from something, it would make you more aware but it gave you a sense of danger, you no longer cared for what would happen to you because in your eyes, you were a gonner. It was one of those moments when you couldn't be anymore scared, that terrible waiting when you know you're being watched.

"Ahhhhh." Peter screamed as Foxy jumped out at him in Five Nights at Freddy's. Kitty burst into laughter. Peter jumped out of his seat and started to take deep breathes as Kitty stayed in hers but couldn't stop laughing.

"It's like, night two." Kitty said.

"You play these?" Peter asked as he managed to sit back in his chair.

"Well...My ex Bobby does." Kitty explained.

"You're ex?" Peter asked, he found it weird that she said that but then again it wasn't.

"Can we not?" Kitty asked.

"Sure...So you like these?" Peter asked as he turned the game off, much to Kittys annoyance.

"What are these?" Kitty asked as she noticed some pictures on his desk. He and Aunt May had moved his room to the loft so that he had a bit more room which meant he could have a desk.

"They're those Lizard sightings, I thought I'd try and sell them to Jameson. Harry got me a meeting with him as a favour."

"They're really good...How did you get these?" Kitty asked as she looked at the photos of the reptile.

"Who said Peter Parker got them?" Peter said smiling.

"So you believe the myth? Lizard man in sewers of New York?" Kitty asked as she looked at the pictures. You couldn't really see the Lizard, just a little bit of its tail or arm.

"No, not at all...I was down there tracking some muggers and I saw it, probably a college prank." Peter said. He really didn't believe in it but at the moment but there have been weirder things.

"I dunno, this isn't anything. I think we should check it out." Kitty said.

"Really?" Peter asked, he was a little skeptical.

"Yeah, why not?" Kitty asked.

"It's a sewer." Peter protested. He hated the sewer, he had been there a few times and had really hated it, like really hated it.

"Look, we need to find out what is happening down there." Kitty explained. She really wanted to go down there, she may have watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a few too many times.

"It's not really date material." Peter said. He really didn't want to go.

"Fine, we can take friends. I'll grab a couple of mine and you grab a few of yours." Kitty said.

"I don't have many friends who know I'm Spiderman." Peter said. He was worried about other people knowing who he was as well but he really didn't know anyone.

"Awww, it's ok...You can just hang around with my friends." Kitty explained. Peter panicked, he knew that could end really bad after hearing Harry's many stories.

"Actually, I might know someone." Peter said.

"Please?" Peter asked for the seventh time. He was in his outfit and in front of him was the Punisher. They were in the parking lot behind some nightclub in the middle of the day.

"Why? Don't you have that Avenger helping you out?" Frank asked.

"Please...I mean, you might get to punish somebody." Peter said as he tried to persuade him.

"Dammit Spider..How did you even find me?" Frank asked.

"I just follow the bodies." Peter said as he shrugged.

"Whatever." Frank said. He didn't really care too much but he was curious as to how easy it is to find him.

"Please?" Peter asked. He didn't really want to go at all but he was sure he would probably hate it with Kittys friends, he had never met them but it was always easier with another person.

"Fine...Whatever, you helped me out so I'll help you." Frank said.

Wanda was back in the prison, she was going there more often now. She kinda likes it there, not many people and the ones who were wanted to kill her but she could connect to Johnny a little.

"Hey Johnny." Wanda said as she walked into the cell. Johnny was sat there, he was exhausted.

"Hey Wanda, how are you?" Johnny said as he got out of bed and looked up at her.

"I'm alright thanks, how is it today?" Wanda asked, referring to Zarathos trying to break free.

"Tiring...You feeling better?" Johnny replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Wanda said. She was spooked when she saw Zarathos but she would get over it.

"We have a code red." A security guard said as he ran up to them. He was hit by a bullet and fell to the ground.

Wanda was panicking now, she walked to the door and looked out. Outside was the Hobgoblin with his machine gun, he fired a grenade at the wall which threw Wanda to the ground. She used her powers to allow Johnny to turn into Zarathos.

"How did you get here?" Ghost Rider asked as he walked up to the Hobgoblin. He fired three shots but realised they didn't work against the rider.

"So you're that kind of guy are you?" Hobgoblin asked as he put the gun to the ground.

"All I know is...YOU'RE GUILTY." Ghost Rider said as he started to walk towards Hobgoblin, the wall and floor was set alight.

"I've got something just for you." Hobgoblin said as he jumped round the corner.

"Coward." Ghost Rider whispered to himself.

He turned the corner to see a very large metallic figure standing there. One arm had a mini-gun whilst the other carried some kind of RPG. It was a very odd design but the head had horns. Hobgoblin had forced the original driver out who was watching as he ran away.

"Let's do this." Hobgoblin said. He was inside the machine and started to fire the mini-gun at him.

"Again?" Ghost Rider mocked as he took a few steps forward. Hobgoblin fired a missile at him but it only pushed him back a little.

Ghost Rider unleashed a burst of fire at Hobgoblin. It heavily damaged his suit and caused it to shut down. The Rider walked over and tore it to shreds, a single touch would melt the steel, he started to dig through it and found the Hobgoblin. You couldn't see it but he was smiling, he ripped him from his seat and threw him across the corridor.

"To easy." Ghost Rider said as he walked towards the injured Hobgoblin.

"Please...Get Wanda out of here." Johnny begged. The Rider sighed but agreed.

As he walked forwards another suit burst through the wall. The horn at the front went right through the Rider and pushed him against the wall. The machine gun was raised to his face and as it fired repeatedly, Ghost Rider touched it, melting the gun with the tip of his fingers. He then unleashed a burst of fire from his mouth, burning a hole though the suit and the operator.

"To easy." Ghost Rider said but as he looked around the Hobgoblin had disappeared.

He walked round the corner to see another suit helping Kraven escape through a hole in the corridor. The suit fired a miller before trying to escape but the Rider threw a fireball at it, melting the boot to the ground. He then tore it apart with his hands and snapped the driver's neck.

"Wanda." Ghost Rider said as he picked her up, choosing to ignore Kraven. He looked into the third cell, at the old man and tore the door open.

"Thank you." The old man said as the three disappeared.

The sewers, they were awful, how could anyone actually want to go down there. Peter and the Punisher were strolling down the sewer with Kitty and her friend Rogue.

"So none of your other friends wanted to come with?" Peter asked Kitty. Rogue looked at Peter, a little insulted but she'd get over it.

"I wonder why?" Frank mumbled to himself as they walked down the sewer.

"Nobody wanted to come down the sewer...I have no idea why though." Rogue said sarcastically.

"They were busy." Kitty defended herself.

"Stop." Frank yelled. He looked into the water and noticed a body had sunk to the bottom. He managed to pull it out with the help of Peter.

"That's disgusting." Peter said as he looked at the rotten body. He seemed to be an engineer, probably sent down to fix the pipes but they couldn't tell. His body was covered in scars, the tissue had been torn to shreds.

"These marks...They're attacks...Bite marks." Frank said as he inspected them closer.

"That's great." Rogue said with as little enthusiasm as she could.

"Wade would have loved this." Kitty said.

"Something's about to happen." Peter said. He could feel it, his spider sense was acting up. Frank looked around, he saw a bubble come up to the surface.

"Do you see it?" Frank said. He wasn't sure what he was looking at but he knew it was looking back at him.

"See what?" Kitty asked. Frank pointed but she still couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I do." Rogue replied. She got that creepy feeling, not sure what to do though.

"Right there." Frank whispered as he put his hand on his gun, his fingers dancing all over it, ready to unleash it.

It then happened. Whatever it was, it burst out of the water and launched itself at them. It was too dark and hard to see with the exception of their flashlights. It burst out, screaming as it showed off its large claws and teeth.

"Get the fuck down." Frank yelled as he shot the monster three times but there was no damage.

The beast went for Kitty first but she managed to phase through it. It hit the wall but as the tail started to swing around, it tripped up Rogue and she fell into the water. Kitty went to help her friend but she was pushed in.

"Kitty." Peter yelled out as he went to help her. The monster went back into the water, he quickly used his web to get the two girls out. Rogue had hit her head and fell unconscious, Kitty had touched Rogue by accident and was now unconscious.

"Get back kid." Frank said. The monster burst back out and pushed Frank up against the wall. He tried to push it back but it was too powerful.

"What is it?" Peter said as he looked at the monster. It was very scaly and covered in rags, it seemed green but could have been grey.

"Doesn't fucking matter." Frank said as he managed to let go of it and jump underneath. He fired his gun at the Lizard but it didn't do anything.

Peter used his webs to pull it back but the Lizard like monster jumped towards him and clawed his chest.

"Fuck." Frank said. Peter was on the ground and watched the monster attack Frank, throwing him against the wall. Peter felt the blood, it was pouring out of him. He was getting more and more tired until he fell asleep.

Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Did you like this? What do you think of Lizard so far? Or Hobgoblin? Is there anything you want to see? Please ask in a review or as a message. Until next time, have fun.


	9. The monster in the sewers part 2

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

 **The monster in the sewers part 2**

Harry Osborn was the rich kid of the school, he was always throwing parties and just generally trying to prove that he existed. He was sat in his bedroom, bored out of his mind. He stared at his TV, watching the news for some reason.

"It is believed that this so called 'Lizard' is just a man hiding in the sewer."

"A man that has taken the lives of four people and lord knows how many. We need to flush him out, we need to have this man taken down."

The news reporters were arguing, it must have been fake since all they did was argue. It was entertaining though. Harry reached for his phone and started to dial, hoping that it would be picked up.

"Gwen I'm bored." Harry announced down the phone, he was bored but had no idea what to do.

"All that money and you're bored." Gwen said. She was sat in her room, watching stuff on Netflix.

"You sound like dad...When he's around." Harry said. He was trying to sound sad, maybe trying a little to hard.

"Don't play that game with me." Gwen said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Still bored though." Harry replied.

"Fine, um...What do you wanna do?" Gwen asked as she turned off her computer and grabbed her jacket.

"I dunno...Want to go hunting for the Lizard?" Harry asked with a slight laugh.

"Uh, no...Do you?" Gwen said. She raised her eyebrow and prayed she didn't have to go into the sewer.

"Meh...Ok, how about this. You come round mine and we play on the playstation." Harry suggested and Gwen shrugged.

"Sure, whatever." Gwen said as she left her room.

"Great, I'll order pizza." Harry said. He cheered a little but didn't want Gwen to know his enthusiasm.

"Make sure there's mushrooms." Gwen said as she waved bye and left the house.

"They're awful." Harry argued.

"Mushrooms or boredom." Gwen said as she started to walk down the road.

"Fine, mushrooms." Harry surrendered. He couldn't see it but Gwen was smiling at her victory.

Harry was walking down the corridor of the mansion. He was looking at the pictures, as a child his mother challenged him to learn the story behind every single one, a challenge he managed to achieve, it just took longer than he hoped.

"What are you doing Harry?" Norman asked as he walked up to his teenage son. Harry looked like he had woken up and thrown on some shorts and an oversized shirt whilst Norman was wearing a suit worth several thousand dollars that was specially made. Norman had put a lot of money into his hair, making it look sharp as well as his skin whilst Harry hadn't showered that day.

"Just about to order pizza...Gwen's coming over." Harry said. He spoke quickly, wanting to get out of the situation.

"Is she now, so how is your productive weekend going?" Norman asked. His voice was deep but he spoke in a way where it is perfect to understand. Not slow but also not quiet.

"Very...Productive." Harry said. Norman smiled as he walked over to his son, each footprint was like a hammer hitting a nail.

"Excellent. I'm sure Gwen can assist that with...Pizza." Norman said. He didn't sound very impressed when he said Pizza, but he was a little happy about Gwen's presence, a positive influence on Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said. He was going to say something clever but it wasn't worth it.

"Well, send her my regards." Norman said as he started to walk towards his office.

"Do it yourself, she'll be here in a minute." Harry said. Norman stopped and turned around, looking at his son.

"Very well." Norman said as he walked towards Harry.

"I mean, I'm not forcing you." Harry said defensively but Norman just smiled.

"I insist, is Peter joining us?" Norman asked.

"Nah, he's with his girlfriend." Harry said.

X

Wanda woke up in a church, she was laying on one of the pews. It hurt her back, it really hurt her back but she had slept on worse in her life. She got up and looked around, the church was empty. It was as hot as it was quiet.

"Sorry, I know it's creepy but he hates it so...I love it." Johnny said as he handed her a glass of water.

"I'm used to creepy. I liked in a small village in Sokovia, everything was creepy." Wanda said. She looked around, the place was practically falling apart.

"Sokovia, I went there once. I was tracking...Vengeance...Like me but...blue." Johnny said awkwardly. He didn't really remember Vengeance that much, it was a blur.

"You're a big thing in Sokovia or at least he is." Wanda said as she took a sip of the drink.

"I also went when I was a kid. It was a weird choice for a family holiday but still my dad liked it. My mother was Sokovian, you see and it was always a thing for my family." Johnny explained. He didn't really remember much of his childhood with his family that is.

"I lived in an apartment block." Wanda said. The two were getting closer and closer together.

"I thought it was a village?" Johnny asked laughing.

"We called the block the village. Everyone knew each other and had their own role. It was lovely." Wanda said smiling, he loved her smile.

"I grew up in a travelling circus, just the life for a young boy." Johnny said. The two leaned forward even more and started to kiss for a moment.

"So what now?" Wanda asked.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me." Johnny said. Wanda flinched, she could feel pain and see Peter in trouble with the Lizard.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"We need to help Peter, I said I would help him when he needs help." Wanda said. She was starting to panic, the guilt filled her up but she was more worried for him. Johnny was thinking for a moment or at least consulting.

"I agree." Zarathos whispered.

X

Peter woke up, he thought he woke up since it felt like he had died. Everything hurt, more than normal. He found himself hanging upside down, he looked up to see that a hook had been put through his foot. Blood dripped down onto him, it was his own.

He looked around, he couldn't see anyone else and was starting to think the worst. He swung a little which he instantly regretted, it felt like his foot was about to be pulled off. He just stayed there for a few moments, trying to make sense of the situation. He then saw it, the Lizard. It slithered around the sewer and up to him, licking him. It was then startled, it could hear something and then Peter heard it. He could hear a motorbike.

Within seconds the burning motorbike burst through the wall with a laughing Ghost Rider. Wanda was on the bike as well, terrified by her journey. She stumbled off, trying to put her hair back into place.

The Lizard turned around and looked at the Ghost Rider who had his chain out. He stared at the reptile like monster.

"You going to kill him?" Wanda asked, she was a little scared of the Rider.

"...No. This creature has committed sins but Connors has not." Ghost Rider said. The Lizard jumped up and attacked Ghost Rider who responded by punching it, the punch sent the monster flying across the room.

"Can you handle this?" Wanda asked.

"Get the others." Ghost Rider replied.

Wanda walked up to a near unconscious Peter, he could tell she was worried. She seemed sad when she saw him, his vision started to blur but he was sure there was a tear going down her cheek.

Ghost Rider picked up Lizard and threw him towards the ground, ready to tear him limb from limb.

"Don't hurt him, I have an idea." Wanda said to Ghost Rider right before Peter fell unconscious.

X

Harry and Gwen were sat in the living room playing video games on the large television. Norman walked up behind them and watched for a few moments whilst on his phone.

"What do you mean?" Norman asked as he started to walk away.

"The Lizard could have been an asset...Could be what we're looking for." Hobgoblin replied. He was in the sewer, watching the ordeal take place through a monitor. They had sent a camera down which has gone unnoticed.

"Then go and get it." Norman ordered.

"Ghost Rider is down there with the Punisher plus some other superheroes. We will get annihilated." Hobgoblin protested.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Norman asked. He was walking through the mansion as he was talking, looking around to make sure nobody could see him.

"Because the Scarlet Witch is there as well which means this is an Avengers operation...We can still get him back." Hobgoblin said.

"Avengers….Interesting." Norman said. He walked past another door to the living room, he peaked in and noticed Harry and Gwen kissing.

 **Well I hope you have enjoyed so please review. I'm going to try and fit Hulk into the next chapter but what villains would you like to see? What else would you like to see? Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Recovery time

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help and everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited.**

 **Recovery time**

It's a weird feeling, nearly dying. There was no way to describe it, you didn't see your life flash before your eyes but you did see something, it was impossible to remember what though. It was hard to tell what was coming from the outside world and what was inside his head. He could hear some Sokovian song that he couldn't understand but he eventually woke up.

"Where...Where is everyone?" Peter said urgently as he woke up. He tried to get up but it hurt so much. He looked to the side and Wanda was sat there, woke up by the commotion.

"It's ok Peter...You've been badly injured." Wanda explained as she gently pushed Peter back onto the bed.

"Yeah...What happened?" Peter asked. His memory is fuzzy but he knew everyone disappeared.

"You were torn apart by some kind of...Monster. The others are here and they're recovering fine." Wanda explained. She didn't really know how to explain it, despite being an Avenger...She wasn't exactly qualified when it came to sewer monsters.

"Where is here? And what about Aunt May?" Peter asked. He was more worried about Aunt May being worried than he was about his location.

"You're at the Avengers HQ and May has been informed but we have altered the truth a little." Wanda explained. Peter looked around and saw the Avengers logo on a mug that was on the table next to Wanda.

"A little?" Peter asked, he was a little worried about what they had said.

"You're away for a week doing some stuff for school." Wanda explained.

"Oh right..Well, one more lie won't hurt I suppose." Peter said. He wasn't happy about it though, he really wasn't.

"It'll be fine Peter, we promise you." Wanda said. She looked at Peter as he relaxed in his bed, he was in a lot of pain and lost a lot of blood.

X

Frank Castle was made of strong stuff, he had been through a lot and Lizard had hit him hard but not hard enough to knock him down for too long. He was in his room, planning on escaping when he realised he had been injured.

"Thinking about going somewhere Frank?" Steve said as he walked into the room. Frank looked up at him, a little surprised.

"This isn't my kind of place, not my kind of people." Frank explained. He kept his distance from the captain but was ready to fight him off if needed.

"I'm not letting you going back to killing people like you do." Steve said. He didn't know much about Frank but he did know he disagreed with his methods.

"Then what am I doing?" Frank asked. He clenched his fists and Steve was ready to fight him.

"...Staying." Steve explained before leaving the room. Frank walked around the room, checking everything and found a small listening device.

X

Peter was talking to Wanda in his room. She had a computer and was showing several photos of the Hobgoblin.

"What happened to Kitty?" Peter asked, interrupting Wanda. He was weak, struggling to do anything.

"She and her friend went back to Westchester, somebody came and got them before they recovered." Wanda explained. She knew that depressed him a little but there was no dancing around it.

"Oh." Peter said, confirming Wanda's predictions. He was happy she was in good hands but he really needed to speak to her.

"Sorry Peter...This man has taken Kraven the Hunter but when he attacked one of our places, Stark explained that these Rhino suits are former prototypes from Hammertech before is folded." Wanda explained. She brought up some early versions of the Rhino suit. They were built to compete with Tony's suit back when everyone was after it.

"Then who got the prototypes?" Peter asked.

"Norman Osborne." Wanda explained as she showed him the picture of his best friends father.

"You think he's doing this?" Peter asked. He didn't want to believe it but it didn't look like he was going to get a choice.

"We think so." Wanda said. She understood who this was to Peter and he knew that he could be a problem.

X

Norman Osborn was walking through one of his laboratories. He was walking with another man who was wearing an expensive suit like Norman. They looked at some of the objects being built by the scientists.

"My weapons are not for sale." Norman explained as they walked up to a pair of robotic wings that were being developed.

"Vulture wings...Impressive." The man explained. He was Tony Masters, a representative of Hydra.

"Not for you." Norman said. He was getting a little angry, he didn't really want to be involved with Hydra but they had been persisting.

"Why don't you just show me what I want to see?" Tony asked. Norman stood there for a moment and gave in, he didn't want a fight with him at the moment.

The two walked into another small laboratory. There were only two people inside of it, each working at a different stations. One of them was Otto Octavius who was working on some metal arms whilst the second one, Quentin Beck worked on a special helmet. In the middle of the room was a suit. It was green and heavily armoured. The helmet was made to resemble some kind of goblin with the ears acting as a communication piece and the eye pieces as an advanced sight system. There were several weapons by it but nothing too amazing, it was the suit that Tony was interested in.

"So what did you use to build it?" Tony asked as he admired the suit. He turned his head and noticed a large glider. It was thin but incredibly large. It resembled a bat a little, the wings were pushed out a little and in the middle was two foot parts.

"There were a lot of Ultron parts leftover after the battle in Sokovia plus we managed to get our hands on an Iron Man suit." Norman explained as he admired the Goblin suit.

"Name your price." Tony said but Norman wasn't interested.

"Not for you." Norman explained which made Tony very angry.

"Why not?" Tony asked. He got close to Norman, standing an inch away from him.

"I'm not selling to Hydra...I took this meeting as a sign of good faith but I'm not doing it." Norman explained. He only did it to be kind but he would never in a million years sell to the organisation that is responsible for

"You've made a big mistake." Tony said as he walked out of the laboratory.

"Otto...Is the squad ready?" Norman asked as he walked up to Otto Octavius. He turned around and passed him his tablet.

"Almost. The octopus arms have been perfected as well as Quentin's helmet." Otto explained as Norman looked at the four robotic arms and the helmet.

"We have also upgraded the RHINO suit, we believe it will be ready." Quentin explained as Norman looked at the new RHINO suit. It was bigger, much more bigger and the armour seemed a little stronger other than that there wasn't much of a difference.

"And Kraven? Is he ready?" Norman asked. Otto showed him footage of Kraven in a training area where he cleared the drones in a matter of seconds.

"The other two are going to be extracted." Quentin explained.

"But what of the enhancement serum? Norman asked. He looked towards a corner where there was a small tank. The was a little bit of black goo in the middle of it, the centre was moving up and down as if it was breathing.

"From the asteroid?" Otto asked as he looked at it as well.

"Exactly?" Norman asked.

"Still not finished yet, will take more time." Otto explained, disappointing Norman.

"No matter...The squad is nearly complete and we can go ahead with our plans." Norman explained as he looked at the six images of his squad titled 'Sinister Six'.

X

Peter was in the room, he managed to get up but his body was covered in scars and bandages. He walked across the room and over to a present that Wanda had left on the chair for him. He had slept most of the day and she was probably out training. He opened it up and took out a new suit.

This suit felt stronger, made of sturdier stuff. He felt the red leather which was thick, should be able to stop a bullet he thought. The blue part at the side wasn't as tough but should be able to allow him to move well. He looked at the skin tight suit, admiring it.

"How do I get this on?" He asked himself as he looked at it. He liked the spider in the middle, that was the really strong part.

It took him ages to work it out but he managed to put it on. The mask was weird, felt like it was being stretched but he liked it. He walked into the large training room where Wanda and Steve were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Steve said as Peter walked up to them.

"We need to talk Peter." Wanda said. Peter suddenly got worried, he was afraid that he'll have to do something dangerous. He looked to the side which is where he saw Johnny and Frank.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Why does Norman want the six? What will Peter do? Did you like this chapter? Please let me know what you want to see next. Until next time, have fun.**


	11. A Shocking Affair Part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.**

 **A Shocking Affair part 1**

Peter was sat in his bedroom. He had his new suit on his bed and he looked out of the window, he had no idea what to do. He got some new swingers from Steve, he tried them a few times and they work fairly well but he needed some practise. He was supposed to be at the facility but he needed the night off, he needed to be back home...He needed this night, the anniversary of Ben's death, three years this night.

He could still remember it, he used to work at a wrestling ring where he tried to make some extra money but he let a robber go free and...Ben was killed that night by that person. Peter couldn't stop thinking about it, it was tearing him up inside, burning him...Killing him.

"Hey Peter...You know you didn't have to come back tonight." May explained. She had a coffee that was being held tightly, her hands were shaking though.

"I wanted to, they said I should." Peter explained. He had told May that he was doing work experience and the Avengers had talked to the school.

"Do you want dinner?" May asked but she knew what he was going to say.

"I'm not hungry." Peter replied.

"Have you eaten today?" May asked but again, she knew the answer.

"I had something earlier." Peter replied but they both knew it was a lie, it was obvious.

"I like your fancy dress outfit, when's the party." May said as she saw the suit on the bed.

"Soon." Peter replied, he looked at the suit and clenched his fists, the anger was getting a little too much for him.

"Who are you going as?" May asked as she walked over to the costume, she stopped before she could get a good look at it since Peter had turned around.

"Hells Kitchen Devil." Peter said as he picked up the suit and put it in the wardrobe, he was worried that she would have seen it and worked out what it was.

"Maybe a little too much blue." May said as she headed for the door.

"Aunt May?" Peter said. He was stood there, looking at Aunt May with his eyes tearing up.

"Yes." Aunt May replied as she turned around, noticing the hurting teenager.

"I'm sorry." Peter replied. Aunt May hugged him, holding him tight in her arms. She needed the hug as well but Peter just needed it that little bit more.

The rain was coming down hard and the night sky hid everything in Queens, everything that the city would like to hide finally had their way, their ability to blend into the darkness. A young man was thrown out of a back room and into an alleyway, he landed in the bins and thought he had broken a rib. Three men walked out and surrounded the young butcher. One of them was wearing an expensive blue suit whilst the other two were just wearing black suits.

"Thought you could outrun us?" The leader said. He had a meat cleaver in his hand, the other two gangsters picked up the young man and held him up.

"I...I was just packing up." The young man said. There was an older butcher at the door, crying his eyes out but to afraid to help.

"I'm sending a message." The leader said to the older man. He swung the cleaver in the air and brought it down upon the young man but before it could hurt him, a web hit the knife and then pulled out of his hands.

"Really isn't the night to be doing this...Especially here." Peter said. He was wearing his new Spider-Man suit and his new web shooters. He picked up the knife and threw it behind him.

"Well I'm not the guy to be doing this with….Take him out." The leader said. The two goons dropped the boy and took out pistols.

Peter swung into the air and kicked one of them in the face. He let go of the web and punched the other one in the throat and then in the stomach. His sense was going insane, it's all he could feel which helped when the first goon kicked him in the back. Peter swung around and punched his knee, breaking it and then jumping up to kick him in the jaw. The man fell unconscious. Peter pulled the other goon towards him using his web and the smacked him in the face with his elbow several times before dropping him to the ground.

"Like I said, not the place to do this." Peter replied. The leader pulled out a gun but Peter slapped it out of his hand and punched him in the chest.

The leader fell to the ground and Peter jumped down onto him, punching him several times in the face, his head smashed against the ground each time and the blood was washed away by the rain. Peter stood up after screaming and ran away, leaving the three to bleed.

He ran into the street, it was empty and quiet but as he looked around the memories flooded back to him. He walked over to a street light, bathing in the light that poured down upon him, he just collapsed to his knees. He could remember that night, all those years ago. He could remember uncle Ben under that street light, bleeding to death. He threw his mask onto the ground and looked at his bleeding hands.

"Pete?" A familiar voice asked. He walked up to Peter very slowly and crouched down next to him, it was Captain Stacey.

"It hurts...So much." Peter said as his tears got masked by the rain.

"It's ok Peter...Come on now." Captain Stacey said. He helped Peter up and took him back to the car. The other officer was reporting the unconscious gangsters but he wasn't to interested, they had been a problem for a while and people just wanted them gone. As Peter was in the car, he didn't realise he was being watched. On the rooftop was Hobgoblin, watching Peter.

Peter was taken home that night and he sneaked into his room. Captain Stacey didn't ask any questions, he really didn't want to know which probably wasn't very professional of him. He liked to drive past the block once a year, the night that Ben Parker had died. He was the first officer there and the first to comfort Peter, the awkward kid who used to hang out with his daughter. Peter threw his suit onto the floor and looked at the time, it was 2:38 am and he just collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

Peter woke up the next morning, he looked around and rolled off the bed. He looked at his knuckles to discover that they were heavily bruises. He stumbled into the bathroom and poured water over the dried blood. He was exhausted and in pain, last night probably wasn't a good idea.

Peter walked back into his room and picked up his suit so that he could stuff it into a bag. He got changed and left the house, he was going to go back to the base. Little did he know that he was being watched from the distance by the Hobgoblin.

"Are you sure of it?" Norman asked. He was sat in his office whilst on the phone.

"I'm sure...He took his mask off last night, Captain Stacey knows who he is." Hobgoblin replied.

"Keep an eye on him, we'll need him." Norman explained.

"Shall I alert the squad?" Hobgoblin asked. He kept an eye on Peter, watching him through some binoculars.

"No, not yet...Just keep an eye on him." Norman said.

"Yes sir." Hobgoblin said. He put the phone down and kept on tracking peter, watching his every movement.

"Soon our work will be complete." Norman said to himself as he looked at the computer screen. the screen had a picture of Norman and Peter's father as well as several spiders. Next to the picture was several files that Norman was going through.

Peter was back at the base. It was the middle of the day and Wanda was waiting for him in the canteen. Peter walked down, dressed in his Spiderman outfit and approached Wanda. She looked at him, sensing the pain but also sympathising.

"Ready?" Wanda simply asked.

"Sure, why not." Peter said. He followed the Avengers onto the field where Johnny Blaze and Frank Castle were waiting.

"Took your time kid." Frank snorted as Peter walked towards them.

"Leave him alone." Johnny said as he slapped Frank on the shoulder, he did not like this.

"Sorry guys...What we doing then?" Peter asked as he slipped on his mask. Frank looked at the facility, he could see Steve watching him, keeping an eye on him.

"Preparing you." Wanda explained.

"How?" Peter asked.

"You have to knock me down...Without me hitting you." Wanda said as she raised an eyebrow.

George Stacey was at his office that day. He was at his desk and thinking about that night, he had ordered his partner not to say anything, he told him that it was just a kid who got attacked. He wondered whether or not it was the right thing to do but he knew that Peter had always had his problems

As George sat in his office, the other officers were working outside. The lift doors opened and out walked a man wearing black trousers as well as a shirt that was green and yellow. His hair was brown and messy, he hadn't shaved in a few weeks to top it off. He was walking slowly and threw his fingerless gloves onto the ground.

"Can I help you." An officer asked as he approached the mysterious man.

"No, no you can't." The man replied. There was an electrical surge on his eyes, only for a split second but the officer noticed and was now panicking.

There were more surges going across his eyes and then his fingers. It was now steady and everybody had noticed, they were panicking and holding their guns to him, they had no idea what to do.

"CAPTAIN STACEY...I WANT TO LIVE UP TO MY PROMISE." The man said. George looked out of his office at the man and recognised him.

The man looked at him and smiled, he unleashed a bolt of electricity at an officer and then fired several others. The heat from them was enough to kill the officers but if they were close enough then the bolt would just jump at them. All of the electrical items started to explode as the man fired bolt after bolt.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So what do you think should happen next? Who is this electrical menace? Or Norman knowing about Peter. Is there anything you want to see? Until next time, have fun.**


	12. A Shocking Affair part 2

****Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.****

 ** **A Shocking Affair part 2****

Peter, Johnny and Frank were in the canteen, they were eating lunch after a very long morning of training. Peter was picking at a bowl of fries whilst texting on his phone, the other two were eating rather heavily. The two looked around, they didn't really want to be there but they knew there was no escaping.

"Who you texting?" Johnny asked as he swallowed a sausage.

"Kitty, she's my girlfriend." Peter said as he rammed in some fries as he texted.

"What's she like?" Frank asked as he looked at the sausages, he didn't really like the look of them but he ate them anyway.

"She's cool...You met her, remember?" Peter asked. Frank thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah...I remember." Frank said. He had to be honest though, that night he wasn't really paying attention to the girl, he was looking for a living crocodile.

"Is that when I had to save you two?" Johnny asked with a smug grin on his face.

"When I saved them." Zarathos whispered, much to Johnny's annoyance.

"I could have handled it." Frank said but the other two were not convinced.

"Secret Avengers...We have a mission for you." Steve said as he and Wanda walked up to them. She smiled at Johnny who returned the smile. Steve looked at Wanda and then turned back to the group.

"Secret Avengers...Really?" Frank asked.

"Just wait till you see your uniform." Wanda commented with a grin. Frank didn't look to happy about that.

"A police station was attacked and Captain George Stacy has been taken. The rumours are, are that he can...Fire electricity." Steve explained. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with the group, he was busy dealing with the whole Bucky situation.

"Oh god." Peter said. He knew George, he knew him really well and since he had always been there for him, he needed to go and save him.

It took everybody an hour to get to the city and by then Peter was worried sick about George. They knew where he was, it was obvious. A police car was speeding down the street, dodging every car it could in the busy traffic. People were trying to get out of the way for the car so that the police could catch him. One unlucky fool tried to be a hero though, they pulled out infront of the car with the hopes that he'd stop but instead a bolt of lightning burst out of the car and threw the other one across the road.

"You're insane." George said. He was lying down in the backseat, he has scars and burns all over his body.

"This is your doing Stacy...I'm going to do to you what you did to me." Max explained. He was the driver with the electric powers.

"I arrested you for robbing a bank and killing innocent people." George yelled back, he was scared of what he was capable of.

"I lost my daughter Allison because of you...They took her away from me. Do you know how that feels? To loose something like that? It doesn't matter, you will soon enough." Max explained. He looked at George, his eyes burning with the electrical sparks.

"What? No, not Gwen." George begged but there was no luck.

"What is that?" Max asked himself as he looked into the side mirror. He could see a burning motorcycle speeding up towards him.

Ghost Rider was riding right behind him, burning the ground just by going over it. Frank was on the other side of the road with a black car, he was driving as fast as he could but struggling to keep up with the Rider. Peter was swinging throughout the city, using his webs to almost launch himself. It was difficult but he did have to admit, the wind brushing against him like that felt so good. He swung up to the rogue police car and landed on top.

"Ok...Now what?" Peter asked. He had a microphone under his mask and looked around, he struggled to keep his balance on the speeding car but he would be alright.

Peter stuck to the top of the police car that swerved round a corner. Johnny sped past him, going ahead for several blocks.

"I don't think we're ready for this." Peter said to himself as slipped and fell off the car. He grabbed hold of the side, holding on for dear life. Max looked in the mirror and noticed Peter on the side.

"Dammit." Max said as he kicked the door open. He leaned out and fired a bolt of electricity that hit Peter, forcing him off the car.

Peter fell off the car and rolled onto the ground. He was hurting, it really hurt...It wasn't like in the films where you can get up without any problems….It really, really hurt. Peter managed to get up just as Frank drove past him. Peter used his web to grab hold of the car and was pulled by it. He jumped up into the air and spun a web to pull himself forward. He noticed the police car and fired a web at it, he pulled himself in and shot at it like a bullet. He smacked the bonnet and held on for dear life, he looked at Max in the eye as his spider sense nearly took him over.

"I'm gonna get you." Max screamed. Everything slowed down for a moment so that peter could think. He could see the captain in the back and he knew he was injured.

Peter snapped back into reality and was hit by another bolt of electricity. He flew off the car and landed in the middle of the road. As the car drove past him, Peter fired several webs at the wheels, forcing the car to stop and spin in the road.

"Ok now….You're under arrest."Peter said as he tried to catch his breath.

The car had swung around, stretched across both lanes. Johnny was speeding towards the car and within a second he swung out his chain and tore the car in half. Peter jumped out of the way in a panic and then Frank crashed into the part with Max.

"Get to the captain." Frank yelled as he stumbled out of his car. He was wearing his new suit which was just a large, black kevlar outfit that covered his entire body. There was a white skull in the middle and a black mask that was similar to the Captains.

Peter ran to the back half and found George stood there. He helped him out of the car and picked him up, laying him on the road.

"You ok? Is that what we do?" Peter said as he put George down. He was terrified and near unconscious.

"Just get him Peter." George said.

Frank and Johnny walked up to the front half of the car. Frank had a shotgun ready and Johnny had his chain in his hand. They walked up to the car very closely and slowly.

"I am Electro." Max screamed as he jumped out. He unleashed a burst of electricity that went in every direction, it burnt everything that it danced upon.

Frank was thrown towards his car, his suit was heavily burnt. He tried to get up but Electro fired another burst of energy at him, almost knocking him out.

"Think you can take on me?" Ghost Rider asked as he walked towards Electro. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him at a water hydrant.

"What the fuck are you?" Electro asked as he unleashed a storm of electricity at the Ghost Rider but it did nothing, it did not harm him.

"I am Zarathos, the spirit of vengeance." Ghost Rider said as he swung his chain in the air. Electro ran for a power box and punched it, absorbing all of the energy and almost enjoying it.

"I heard of you...Protector of the innocent….Are they innocent?" Electro asked. He let go of the power box and fell to the ground as if he was ill. He slowly stood up and looked at the Ghost Rider who looked at Captain Stacy.

"...No." Ghost Rider said as he read his sins, he didn't want to admit it but Electro was right.

"But I'm sure they are." Electro said as he unleashed the extremely high amount of electricity towards a nearby building. The people in the offices were watching from the window and ducked at the energy hit them. The lights exploded and so did most of the objects attached to the main power source, the building had started to catch fire. It felt good for Electro, getting rid of all that energy, it was like going to the toilet when you had been holding it in.

Ghost Rider looked at the building, he knew he had to help but he had to save the innocence. He looked at Peter and then sprinted towards his bike and then into the building.

"Hey sparky." Peter said as he jumped into the air. He came down onto Electro and kicked him in the face and then jumped to the ground. Peter spun around and fired a web at Electros face, temporarily distracting him.

"Oh you...Are so dead." Electro said as he pulled the web off. He looked at Peter and fired a blast but Peter managed to jump out of the way and then firing his web towards Electro, hitting his arm and sticking it to the ground.

"So where did you come from?" Peter asked as he slowly walked towards him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Electro yelled as he pulled his arm up and fired a bolt of electricity. peter tried to jump out of the way but this time he was hit. He went flying across the street and he was sure that he was badly burnt.

Peter got up and looked around, he noticed that the police had now blocked off the area but people were still gathering around but worst of all, there were cameras. Electro walked towards him as Peter tried to stand up.

"I am going to crush you." Electro said as he fired another burst of energy at Peter, he kept on as he unleashed it. Peter couldn't fight back, the energy was burning all of his muscles and tearing them to shreds.

With each step Electro took, the worse it got for the spider. He couldn't take it, he was trying to think of a way to get out but all he could think about what the pain. The electricity had fried to web shooters so there was no home there and he couldn't jump out of the way. Electro unleashed more and more but then Frank climbed off his car with a gun raised in the air.

"Consider yourself punished." Frank said as he pulled the trigger. It was only a small pistol but a bullet is still a bullet.

The bullet flew through the air and as it did, Electro knew it was coming. He made sure his electricity melted the bullet in mid air but for that split second, Peter didn't have that energy flowing through him and for that split second he could fight back.

"Hey Mr Sparkles." Peter said as he jumped into the air. He kicked Electro in the face once more and then punched him in the chest several times.

Electro went to punch Peter but he dodged out of the way and punched him in the jaw before Electro could throw him back with more electricity. He looked around to discover that in the commotion...The captain was gone.

"I guess I go to plan B." Electro said. He looked up at the sky where he could see a helicopter. He fired a burst of electricity at it, knocking it out of the air.

"Oh no." Peter said as he looked up at the crashing helicopter. Electro looked up at him and fired his electricity at the ground, launching him into the air and so that he could escape.

Peter watched Electro leave, there was nothing he could do without his web shooter. He watched the burning helicopter remains hit the ground and with that, he fell to his knees and screamed.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Do you like Electro? What would you like to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	13. A Shocking Affair part 3

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited.**

 **A shocking affair part 3**

Peter was sat in a hospital, he was sat right next to George who was on one of the beds. He was covered in bruises and scars, he was nearly dead. Peter looked over him and couldn't help feel responsible, it was absolutely killing him. The others had gone back to SHIELD, they had no choice but Peter had to see him.

"Peter…." George croaked as he started to regain consciousness. He could just keep his eyes open but they were so heavily bruised.

"George, I'm sorry...I really...I don't know." Peter explained but he had no idea what to say. He knew George used to push his night time activities to the bottom of the pile but when he needed saving, he had nobody there to save him.

"Peter, you need to listen." George said. His voice still commanded the attention despite him barely able to speak.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked when George took a moment to breathe, he was panicking more than ever now.

"Maxwell Dillon, the guy with the electric…." George said. He took a deep breathe and Peter could swear that there were tears forming around his eyes.

"What about him?" Peter asked. He didn't know anything about Maxwell Dillon other than he had electrical powers.

"I killed him years ago, he came out of prison and attempted to hold up a small shop. I chased him down which turned into a car chase. I fired my gun several times and hit his tyre, the car went straight into a power line and blew up." George explained. Peter was worried he was delirious but he seemed to know what he was talking about.

"So how is he alive?" Peter asked.

"Peter...Protect Gwen." George said as he used all of his energy to grab hold of Peter's hand.

"Of course." Peter said as George went back to being unconscious.

It wasn't long till Gwen came rushing into the room, she was devastated and her make-up had been ruined by the waterfall of tears. She collapsed by the bed and started to cry and she looked at the unconscious George. Harry walked in a few seconds after, he didn't seem as heartbroken but was clearly affected. George was the person who would always make sure Harry was ok after being arrested for being drunk in public.

"It's ok Gwen." Peter said to his crying friend but she didn't reply, she couldn't.

"How you holding Pete?" Harry asked as he fist bumped his friend.

"Struggling, can we talk?" Peter asked.

"Yeah...We better give her a few minutes." Harry said as the two walked out of the room. They kept their eye on Gwen but she needed time.

"What's going on between you two?" Peter asked as he pointed to Gwen. He knew the two had got closer ever since he had been doing the whole vigilante thing.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked. He was grinning a little but he looked at her and the grin faded, Peter knew what Harry felt.

"No, no it is not." Peter said.

"What is it Pete? We're all starting to worry about you." Harry explained. He had been meaning to talk to him about his disappearance, he had been away lately a lot more than normal.

"What? I'm fine, i've been at this special program at the Xavier Institute...Harry, this is a little hard." Peter said. He wanted to tell Harry, he really did but he wasn't sure on how he should do it.

"What is it?" Harry asked. He was getting worried now.

"Hello Harry...Peter, I haven't seen you in a while." Norman said as he walked over to the two teenagers. Harry's mind was still on Gwen but for Peter, the whole world just collapsed. He looked at the rather large man but he just wanted to run for his life.

"Hey dad." Harry said as he turned his attention to Norman.

"Hello Harry, can I borrow Peter for a moment?" Norman asked but he wasn't really asking. Harry nodded and walked into the room to help Gwen.

"Mr Osborn." Peter said. Norman stuck out his hand and Peter shook it but couldn't let go, his hand was being crushed.

"It's so good to see you again Peter, especially when you're not pretending to be a bug." Norman said as he slowly let go. Peter's heart was crashing into his chest, it wanted to jump out and attack Norman. Peter's heart stopped when he said that though, he just had no idea how he knew.

"...I know what you're doing." Peter finally whispered. Norman just smiled, he didn't react in any other way but that.

"You have no idea Peter." Norman explained but that wasn't enough, Peter needed to know more.

"I know what kind of experiments you're conducting...Lizard springs to mind." Peter said. He had to be honest, he hadn't pieced all of the pieces together yet but he was sure he was gonna get there in time.

"Dark forces are coming Peter...You don't want to get yourself caught up in it, who knows what you could get yourself into." Norman said as he walked away from Peter and opened the door into Gwen's room. He gestured for Peter to enter and he did, Norman stood there with a smile as he watched Peter enter.

Peter kept glancing at Norman. He couldn't work it out but he knew that Norman was up to something but Norman kept looking at his phone as if he was waiting for an important call that seemed like it was never going to come. Peter then got a sudden feeling, something is about to happen.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked. She was sat at a desk and had probably just started, she seemed a little to happy.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Gwen Stacy's room." Max asked. He was wearing a green jacket and black trousers, his brown hair was dangling over his eyes.

"Just there on the left." The nurse said as she pointed to the room. Max smiled and started to walk towards it, as he did he charged his hands with electrical bolts.

"What do you think you're doing buddy?" A policeman asked. He was guarding George just in case of something or at least someone who had electrical based powers.

"Completing my task." Max said as he put his hand onto the policeman. The electricity threw him down the corridor and crashing into several doctors. He had burns all over his body and smoke was starting to come off him.

Max walked towards the room and kicked the door down. Peter turned around to see Max standing there with the electricity pouring out of his hands like a waterfall, he looked at George Stacy who had gone back to being unconscious.

Peter only had a split second to make his decision. He could do something right now and stop Electro but he will reveal himself to everybody but if he didn't, how many more will die? Peter took a deep breath and had to bite the bullet.

Peter took a step forward, pulling his toughest face he decided to run towards Max. He took a few step forwards before jumping through the air, propelling himself into the air. He flew like a bullet and tackled Max to the ground. Max hit the ground with a thud and Peter punched him in the face before being hit by a burst of the electricity. He hit the roof and fell to the ground, he could barely get back up.

"Not a good move kid." Max said to Peter as he walked back into the room.

"Hobgoblin, we need you." Norman whispered into his phone as he watched Max walk into the room.

"I really wish I had my suit now." Peter said as he got himself together and stood up. He looked over and noticed that there was a doctor with a surgical mask, Peter grabbed it off him and put it on.

He charged back into the room like a knight and kicked Max in the back of the leg. Max spun around and punched Peter in the face, he fell back a little but managed to recover.

"Stay down kid." Max said.

"Harry, get Gwen out now." Peter yelled at Harry who instantly nodded and dragged a shocked Gwen out of the room. Norman was quick to follow but was also texting on his phone.

Peter was hit by another bolt of electricity and this hurt more than any of the other times. Max was trying to kill him but thanks to the radiation, he knew he should be ok. He got himself back up again but was hit by another bolt of electricity and then three more after that.

"You're that spider aren't you? Yeah I remember now, I was sent to kill you right after I took care of my business." Max said. He looked at George and pointed his finger at him, as if he was pretending it was a gun.

A small burst of electricity hopped out of his finger and danced through the air on the way to George. Peter tried to get up but as he did, the electricity hit George and blew up several of the machines. Peter turned Max around and punched him in the face several times as the sprinklers poured gallons of water down onto them from the electrical fires. Peter smacked him at least five times before jumping up and kicking Max in the face.

Max falls to the ground and spits out a little bit of blood. Peter picks him up off the ground and throws him against the wall before hitting him twice in the face and then throwing him into a window. Peter jumped up and kicked his opponent through the window and into George's room. Peter walked through the door and up to the bleeding killer.

"Who sent you to kill me?" Peter asked as he picked him up by the collar. They were both soaking wet by now but that hadn't occurred to Peter. Max charged up his hand and slammed the wet ground, allowing the electricity to poison everybody in its way.

Peter let him go and fell to the ground in agony as Max got back up. Peter coughed up a little blood but as Max was about to deliver one last blow to Peter, he kicked his leg back and snapped Max's leg. Peter jumped back up and punched Max in the throat and then face before kicking him up to the wall.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Peter asked as he took Max's hand and twisted it, breaking it instantly.

"CARNAGE!" Max screamed as he fell to the ground in pain. Peter looked at the psychopath's eyes which had begun to charge with electricity. Peter kicked the living conductor in the face and knocked him out.

Peter had to take that following moment to breathe, to understand what he has just been told. He took off the surgical mask and dropped it, if they were going to know then they would know.

Norman was in his car with Gwen and Harry, the two were traumatised but Norman was managing to keep himself going. He was on the phone to Hobgoblin.

"Where were you?" Norman screamed down his phone.

"Sorry sir...There was a change." Hobgoblin replied. He was stood in a small room with a couple of scientists working on computers, he was looking out a window which revealed a fragment of blue light.

"Change?" Norman asked who was now more nervous than angry.

"It's opening again sir, something is coming through." Hobgoblin replied as the light got brighter and dimmer.


	14. Relationship problems

**Hello and welcome. I'm sorry it took so long but things popped up and I ran out of time to finish it.**

 **Chapter 14: Relationship problems**

The night sky always managed to hide some of the worst things that Queens had to offer. There were somethings that often went bump in the night and then there were the things that went smash.

A man flew out of a bar window, his body hit the ground with a loud thud. He tried to get up but his face was cut to shreds and blood was pouring everywhere. He tried to crawl away but as he did a rather large brutish like man walked up next to him. He looked down on the bleeding man and picked him up. He was wearing a cheap pinstripe suit he got from a charity shop. His black hair dangled over his square face which had been flattened due to metallic plates being inserted into his skull. His muscles were like bricks, he would spend most of his free time making sure that nobody else was stronger than him.

"You think you can screw me over Russo, I'm in charge now." The man said and he brought the bleeding man close to his face, they were nearly touching.

"Of course...I'm sorry Hammerhead." Russo begged. He didn't know what he was saying, he just wanted the pain to stop.

"Fuck you." Hammerhead replied as he launched his head onto Russo and threw him onto the ground that had been flooded with blood. He looked down on Russo, his face was torn to shreds, he was barely alive at this point.

"What now boss?" One of the goons asked. He was stood behind Hammerhead, hiding in the shadows to hide his albino skin that the world had mocked him for.

"Find the Spider….I want him dead." Hammerhead said as he brushed his thick black hair over his head and walked towards the bar.

"Then we should talk." A mysterious voice said. Hammerhead looked up to see the Goblin hovering on his glider, the only thing that could be seen was the green on his suit.

"What do you want wise guy?" Hammerhead said as he took a gun out of his coat pocket and aimed it at the man in the suit.

"I want to talk to you Joseph." The Goblin said as he lowered his glider and jumped to the ground. He slowly walked towards the gangster who had the gun in his face.

"I should just kill you now." Hammerhead said. His arm was starting to ache but he didn't care, he was disciplined enough to keep it there though.

"Even without my power I am still more than you will ever be." Goblin said as he threw a knife at Hammerhead, the blade knocked the gun out of his hand and left a great scar.

Hammerhead screamed out in pain as he looked at the bleeding hand and then looking at the Goblin with eyes full of rage

"Somebody kill this freak." Hammerhead screamed like an angry child but everybody was to afraid to do something.

"I AM THE GOBLIN." Green Goblin yelled as he took Hammerhead by the throat and started to hover in the air, he dragged the giant a few feet into the air and dropped him onto the ground.

"The fuck." Hammerhead said as he tried to pick himself up again. The Green Goblin jumped off his glider and punched the gangster and then kicked him in the stomach.

Hammerhead fell to the ground again. The Goblin took out his knife and put it to his throat, laughing like a maniac as he did.

"I've dealt with people like you back in my world….You will help me kill the Spider." The Green Goblin said as he jumped back onto his glider and hovered into the air, looking down on him like an ant.

"The Spider is tougher than you think." Hammerhead said as he looked at the Goblin, looking at him with pure hatred.

"Create chaos, lure him out to the open and put up a fight but do. Not. Kill. Him." The Goblin said before flying off into the sky.

X

Peter was walking towards high school, he wasn't really feeling it though, he wanted to be out there and fighting. There was something else though, something else had gotten to him...Carnage. What was it? Who? And why did he send Max Dillon after him?

"Pete? You ok?" Gwen asked as she broke down his train of thought.

"Yeah...Uh, yeah, what's up with you Gwen?" Peter asked as he tried to remember what was happening in his friends lives.

"Usual stuff, hey...Do you think Harry is going to ask me out?" Gwen asked randomly. Peter just stopped and looked at her, not knowing where that came from.

"Well that came out of nowhere." Peter replied. He really hadn't been paying attention to their lives.

"It's just...We've spent so much time together lately." Gwen said as she blushed a little bit. It was obvious she really did like him but she was also confused.

"Just ask him out." Peter said, he was still confused.

"We could double date with you and Kitty." Gwen said. The excitement was getting to her

"Yeah." Peter said but inside he was screaming, he had been so busy lately he forgot to check up on Kitty...A real dick move by him. Peter then looked at Gwen for a moment, for a second he could see how much she was struggling, how much she needed someone to help her.

"So how you holding up?" Peter finally asked. He didn't really want to think about what had happened with George.

"I just...Sorry, it's Harry." Gwen said as her phone started to ring. She walked off to answer it leaving Peter in an awkward position.

"Tell him I said hi." Peter said before walking away.

X

Later that day Peter was standing on top of Oscorp, looking over the city. He felt like a proper superhero but he wasn't to sure anymore. The death of George Stacey and Electro had really shaken things up for him.

"It's been a while." Kitty said as she walked up behind him. She was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. Her hair was being blown all over her face by the wind but Peter knew she was pissed.

"Kitty...I'm sorry." Peter said but he could see it in her face, it wasn't enough.

"It's been like a month, I was worried." Kitty screamed at Peter.

"I've...I've been busy." Peter mumbled under his breath, he panicked the second after he realised what he said.

"Doing what?" Kitty asked as she walked towards him, she clenched her fists while Peter's spider sense started to go off.

"Training...Mostly...Not at all...I've kind of gone a little dark on the team." Peter said. His sense was getting stronger and stronger, he was sure it was Kitty though but was he in that much danger? How much damage could a pissed off girl do?

"You forgot about me, why?" Kitty said as she got closer to him, only a meter away.

"I...I don't know." Peter said as he took a step back but Kitty just walked closer to him.

Before either of them could do anything there was a horrible explosion in the distance. The two turned and noticed that Grand Central Station was in flames, they looked at each other for a moment and thought for a second.

"I'm going to...I'm sorry Kitty...I really am." Peter said as he looked into the distance. He saw another explosion but he was sure that wasn't fire, that was something else.

"We'll talk about this when we're done." Kitty said as Peter wrapped his arms around her and spun a web, swinging in the air with her by his side.

The two were swinging through the night sky, feeling the wind beneath them as they got closer to the station. As they got closer they noticed that the explosions coming out of the building but large amounts of sand. Peter swung in through a hole in the ceiling and dropped Kitty onto a pile of sand as he let go off the swing.

"Now who do we have here?" A man said. He was stood in the middle of the station, surrounded by tons of sand. He was wearing a green and black striped shirt and brown trousers, his hair was a standard buzzcut that matched his militant figure. He looked at the two heroes and smiled.

"So...How did this happen?" Peter asked. The man ran towards the two and lifted his arm, it started to turn brown and then slowly get larger until it was bigger than his body. The fist turned into a hammer like shape with large spikes. Peter took a large gulp as Kitty grabbed hold of his hand. The two phased through the criminal and he stopped as soon as he realised what had happened.

"Looks like it's going to be one of those fights." The man said as he stretched out his arms, turning them into maces.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Sandman is here and...Sandy. What do you think about the Green Goblin and his plan? Until next time, have fun.**


	15. Sandman

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed.**

 **Chapter 15: Sandman**

Peter and Kitty were looking at the large brute of a man right infront of them. They were surrounded by sand and were stood inside Grand Central Station, they looked at their foe whose arms had turned into maces, they too were made out of sand. He looked at them for a moment, staring at them with his dead eyes.

"This is going to be one of those fights isn't it?" Peter asked Kitty but she did not reply, she didn't even look at him.

"You the Spider?" The Sandman asked him. He was gruff, like a soldier.

"Who wants to know?" Peter asked. His opponent just smiled, he knew he had found what he was looking for.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Sandman said as he ran towards Peter. Swinging his maces in the air and slamming them down on the two heroes. Peter jumped onto a wall whilst Kitty rolled to the side.

Peter fired a web, hitting Sandman in the face and blinding him for a second. Kitty took the opportunity to run towards him, jumping in the air and kicking him in the face. The Sandman fell to the ground, his face covered in blood. Kitty and Peter walked up to him, happy with how they did but then he opened his eyes, smiling. His body sunk into the sand, leaving the two heroes puzzled. They waited for a moment and felt the sand beneath them moving.

Peter walked away from Kitty for a moment, noticing some sand building up in the corner. He was a little puzzled but as he got closer he felt a hand grab hold of his foot. He looked down in pure shock but before he could do anything, a figure burst out of the sand and pushed Peter to the wall. The figure was made purely out of sand, he looked at Kitty and threw a punch, his arm extending all the way and hitting her. The sand piled up all over her, quickly subduing her.

"Girlfriend? You're all the same." The Sandman said as the sand started to mould into him. He looked more militant like now, the way he stood and the way he was built. He had a standard buzzcut and a scar below his right eye, the sand was trying to cover it but it was struggling.

Peter was starting to choke, the sand was building up around his throat, crushing it to the point where he couldn't breathe. Kitty started to choke as well but she managed to use her powers to phase out of the sand and get out. Sandman looked at her and let go of Peter, he swung his arm, turning it into a ball of spikes and hitting Kitty. She flew across the station, landing in another pile of sand.

Sandman fell into the sand and emerged by Kitty. He became as tall as the station and turned his hands into hammers, ready to crush the hero. Peter managed to get his breath back and looked at the sand monster. He swung over to him, slingshotting himself through the air and hitting him in the face. Peter went right through him and latched onto the wall. He spun several webs onto the hammers and pulled Sandman backwards, pulling him into the sand.

Peter jumped towards Kitty and took the girl into his arms. He was scared, his heart was racing and the sense was going haywire. She was bleeding, nothing horrible but maybe a broken nose and some scars. The Sandman appeared behind him, back in his human form.

"You know I had a girl just like that, she was killed...By a Spider, like you." Sandman said as he punched Peter into a wall. Peter tried to get up but was punched again, this time he was struggling to get up.

"And he killed my boys, my brothers in arms." Sandman said as he kicked Peter as he was knelt down. Peter flew into the air and Sandman jumped up and slammed him to the ground.

Peter raised his hand and fired a web at Sandman, the web passed right through the sand and he grabbed hold of Peter's hand. He then proceeded to crush it, breaking the hand. Peter screamed out in pain and he was thrown across the station by that hand. Sandman then walked very slowly towards him, the look of hatred made Peter even more afraid.

"Time to end this Spider." Sandman said as all of the sand came moving towards him. He started to feel better, he felt more whole as it joined him. He looked at Peter, now more powerful.

"I am going to stop you." Peter said as he jump up and punched Sandman with his good hand but it did no good. He quickly recovered after that.

Sandman made a fist burst out of his chest, hitting Spiderman and throwing him across the station. He slided across the floor, now covered in blood and bruises, he was starting to doubt the idea that he would get out alive. Sandman walked over to him and picked him up by the throat, squeezing the last bit of oxygen. Peter began to fall unconscious, he was trying to keep his eyes on Kitty as he did.

"Let's end this." Sandman said as he turned his other arm into a blade, ready to stab Peter and kill him.

Just before he could though a burning metal chain came into contact with him, wrapping around him till he couldn't move. He dropped Peter as he tried to get free from the restraints. The Punisher and Ghost Rider walked up from behind, looking at him in the eyes. The burning rider was holding the chain whilst Frank checked his shotgun.

"How is his soul?" Frank asked as he looked at the panicking Sandman. He was trying to get out but the heat was stopping him from moving, hardening him up.

"Filthy." Ghost Rider said as he tightened his grip on the chain, making it more painful for Sandman.

"That kid there, he's our friend and you hurt him, so you need to be punished." Frank said as he aimed his shotgun at Sandman's head.

"What? No, this isn't right." Sandman screamed as he started to panic, trying to get out but struggling.

"Vengeance is served." Ghost Rider said as he unleashed hellfire through the chain, Sandman started to heat up as he screamed and eventually turned to glass. Punisher fired his shotgun and smashed the glass.

Frank then looked at Peter and picked him up whilst Ghost Rider turned back to Johnny Storm. He walked over to Kitty and picked her up, leaving before the police deem it safe to enter.

Flashback

A group of soldiers were walking through an abandoned mine. They were wearing SHIELD uniforms and were walking very slowly. They were heavily armed as well as using as much body armour as they could get. Their black uniforms allowed them to blend into the shadows but as they turned a corner they found themselves in a heavily lit room.

The mine shaft had been abandoned for fifty years and was only used by teenagers to have parties but after an incident in which fifteen high school seniors were found slaughtered, the whole place was locked down. The soldiers had been sent to investigate what could have done it.

"Marko, any ideas?" One of the soldiers asked. He was addressing the one in front, the first to remove his night vision goggles. It was the Sandman.

"What is this place?" Marko asked as he walked through the lit area. He looked up to see an opening into the woods, there were tracks all over the place for carts and a lot of abandoned equipment, this was due to it being evacuated because of a storm.

In the middle of the area was a blue light, it stood in the middle and flickered. They took photos of it to send back to head office. One of the five soldiers wandered from the group, he was going to get a look of the area but as he did, he noticed something a little odd. He saw two glowing lights in the shadows, as he looked to see what it was something grabbed his foot and pulled him into the shadows, screaming.

"What was that? Everybody keep an eye out." Marko barked but as he did another soldier was pulled upwards by an unknown force.

He then heard gunshots coming from behind him, he turned to see one of the soldiers shooting the shadows before a spike emerged, it went right through him and pulled him into the shadows. Marko was now alert, he noticed the glowing light in the corner of his eyes and as he turned to see what it was, it was gone.

"Get away from me." One of the soldiers screamed before being killed. Marko spun round to see what had happened but before he could do anything he was knocked to the ground.

Marko dropped his rifle and pulled out his pistol, trying to work out what he was going to shoot. In Front of him was something though, the extremely tall figure walked towards him very slowly. He fired three times but it did nothing. He went to fire again but a spike hit the gun out of his hand, another spike hit him in the face, leaving a small scar.

"Your daughter was killed here wasn't she? Your wife was killed near here wasn't she? I can taste them on you." The monster explained. His skin was red and black whilst his teeth were pure white was a hint of red on them. His fingers were like daggers and his eyes looked like they were burning.

"You bastard." Marko screamed as he went to get up. A spike hit him in the shoulder, keeping him on the ground as he looked up at the red monster who was more teeth than anything else.

"They were killed by a spider." The monster said.

End flashback

Grand Central Station was under lockdown. SHIELD had completely taken it over and wasn't allowing civilians in until they knew what was happening. Nick Fury looked at the pile of glass in the middle of the station, trying to work out what had happened.

He looked up to see Norman Osborn walking in with a scientist next to him. He was a small man who seemed a little frail, he was struggling to carry a large box, trying to drag it along. Norman was also accompanied by a man in a black suit and blonde hair, he looked like any other bodyguard.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he walked towards the billionaire.

"I'm here for the glass Nick, you remember our agreement don't you?" Norman asked as he snapped his fingers. The scientist opened the case and got out a bag.

"This doesn't come under it." Nick said as he pointed to the glass.

"We conduct research into the unexplained for you ever since you blew all of your money on Helicarriers that crashed into your own building...You pay us to do this or your can spend even more money on researchers."

"Why do I get the feeling that you know what this is?" Nick asked.

"I just want to do my job Nick...You're not going to stop me are you?" Norman asked as he took an extra step towards Nick, something which he didn't like.

"As a matter of fact...I am." Nick said as he took a step towards Norman. The two stared at each other for a moment before Norman smiled and turned around, walking away.

"I'm getting that sample, one way or another Fury…You don't want to make me your enemy." Norman said. The man in a suit followed him whilst the scientist struggled to follow.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Who is the monster in the mine? Will Norman get the remains of Sandman? What did you think of Sandman? What would you like to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	16. Purple Girl part 1

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review.

Chapter 16: Purple Girl part 1

For Peter, high school was his own personal form of hell. Peter hadn't really been attending lately due to his other activities but he was trying to get it out of the way. Kitty was still angry at him, that was obvious but he was at least 12% sure they weren't broken up. He walked down the corridor, heading towards her locker so he could bump into her and talk to her about it but she wasn't there. The two of them had been in hospital for a few weeks, he was tired of them now but they let him out.

"Parker." Flash Thompson, the school bully yelled. He ran up to Peter and patted him on the back as hard as he could.

"What is it Flash?" Peter asked as he clenched his fist. He wasn't really in the mood for Flash to be acting like a dick, he wanted to lay him out but it probably wasn't the right place.

"Have you seen the new girl...Just warning you." Flash said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"BECAUSE IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER I WILL KILL YOU." Flash said as he threw Peter against the locker.

"Flash...That's really flattering...Go now, I'm bored." A girl said as she walked up to the two. Flash looked at her and smiled, he was clearly obsessed with her. The girl was kind of small for her age and she had a very skinny body, her hair was dark purple and she had pale skin. Peter had to admit she was rather attractive, there was something about her, she was just pretty.

"Yes...Of course." Flash said as he walked away as he quick as he could.

"What was that?" Peter asked as she girl chuckled as Flash.

"Boys are easy to control...Just got to flash them a smile, aren't you Peter Parker...The science nerd?" The girl said. She seemed rather enthusiastic, as if she just consumed an unholy amount of coffee.

"Yeah?" Peter admitted.

"Great...Do my homework for me, I want it all back to me tomorrow morning and I need to get A's, can you do that for me?" The girl said. She was smiling and Peter didn't know what was going on but he had the sudden urge to agree to it, an overwhelming urge that he couldn't resit.

"Yeah, I can." Peter said after a slight hesitation that seemed to surprise the girl.

"Great...It'll probably take you all night but you know, got to get those grades." The girl said as she turned around and walked away.

"What name do I write on the work?" Peter asked. He didn't know why he asked that but it just came out.

"Kara...Kara Kilgrave." Kara said as she walked away.

Later that night Peter was sat in his room, working away on his computer. He hadn't taken a break yet, he had no intention to despite his being full but he couldn't stop, he just couldn't. May had checked on him a few times but he convinced her that he was fine and was just trying to get through it. He hadn't stopped typing for hours, they were starting to bleed, it was painful. Kitty had been trying to ring him, she wanted to talk about the fight with Sandman but he wouldn't answer, he had to keep going.

Peter walked up to Kara the next day and handed her the work. She smiled at him and walked away, without saying a single word. Peter then snapped back to reality, he didn't know what just happened but he felt like he had been dreaming for the last 24 hours, it felt weird. He turned around to see Kitty behind him, snarling at him like an angry tiger.

"Hey...Kitty." Peter said. He was still confused, his head was a mess and he couldn't get it straight, he had no idea what was going on.

"Huh...You ignored all my calls." Kitty said as she raised her eyebrows.

"What happened to me?" Peter asked. He was tired, his hands were hurting and his head was throbbing.

"You did the new girls homework...Why don't you go out with her instead of me, you and everyone else seem to be obsessed with her."

"Kitty wait...Something happened...I don't know what." Peter explained. The confusion started to fade as soon as he realised what had happened but it was weird still.

"Like what?" Kitty asked.

"I wasn't myself...I tried to stop myself but I wanted to do it so badly...Kitty, I think she's...You know." Peter explained. He was hoping Kitty would understand but as she looked at Kara chatting to some girls she noticed that something truly was odd. Kara walked up to the two, still smiling.

"Now Peter I need you to help me out with something ok? I here you're friends with the rich kid Harry Osbourne, give me his phone number ok? Thanks...Oh my god, I love your jacket...Give it to me." Kara said. Kitty handed over her jacket whilst Peter gave out the number, neither of them thinking. Kara walked away with Kittys purple leather jacket and they snapped back into reality.

"This bitch is going down." Kitty said as she realised what just happened.

X

Peter and Kitty spent that night in their costumes, searching through the city for anything related to Kara Kilgrave and who she was. Kitty had been on the internet, trying to research her but she kept finding one name that belonged to someone else...Kilgrave. They found a blog that described the Purple Girl, she had only been around for a few months but something told Peter that this could be a growing problem. Kitty had discovered that the other person who used the name Kilgrave was killed by a woman called Jessica Jones, she was a private detective and they wanted a meeting.

She lived in Hells Kitchen, the neighbourhood Peter was told to avoid but this was different, he had to go there. The two managed to get there by swinging through the night sky, staying undetected. They found the apartment block that she lived in and worked in, that wasn't to hard to find. They walked inside and found Jessica's room number but as they walked down the corridor to speak to her they could hear screaming coming from inside. The two prepared for what might happen but as they got closer they saw a man get thrown through the door, Jessica Jones was stood in the doorway with her normal pissed off face.

"Ok pretty woman...Hands where I can see them." Denny Haynes said as he put a gun to the back of Jessicas head. He was a tall man with black hair that was slit back, he was wearing a cheap suit he got from the reduced section and had a black eye.

"Fucking hell Denny, will you just leave it?" Jessica asked as she raised her hands. She looked at the two heroes with confusion as they tried to work out what was going on.

"Fuck you Jones...What did you do with my drugs?" Denny asked.

"I burnt them asshole." Jessica replied. Denny got pissed, he screamed out loud and pushed the gun into her head, ready to pull the trigger.

"Ok, here's the plan." Kitty whispered to Peter but before they could do anything there was a loud gunshot and a bullet hit Denny in the back of the head.

"The fuck?" Jessica yelled as she jumped for cover. The shooter had turned to automatic fire and was shooting up the entire apartment.

Kitty grabbed hold of Peter and the two ran for the window, she made the bullets phase through him as they ran to the window, trying to work out where the shooter was shooting from. She let go of Peter and he jumped out, firing a web to pull himself closer to the one where the shooter was he smashed through the window. He looked up to see a man wearing grey armour and a white hood standing at the window with an assault rifle. He turned his head to reveal he was wearing a balaclava with a white skull on it.

"You know I know a guy who wears a white skull...He probably wont appreciate that." Peter said as he pointed to the mask. He fired a web to latch onto the rifle and pull it towards him.

"That was foolish Spider...You should not interfere with our operations." The man in the hood said as he pulled out his sword from his back. He swung it around a few times and got into an attack position.

"Ok...This is happening." Peter said as he took a deep breath.

The hooded man ran towards him, swinging his sword as quick as lightning. Peter managed to dodge out of the way but as he did he had a flashback of his fight with the Sandman, it stopped him for a moment, a fatal moment. The sword cut through his already damaged suit. This blade was sharp, it wasn't like the sand it was worse.

Peter fell back for a second, he fired a web at the man, he swung his sword in the air and cut it in half before it hit him.

"Oh that's new." Peter said as he got up, preparing himself for another attack.

The hooded man ran towards him, swinging his sword several times but Peter managed to duck down and extend his leg, tripping him up. He fell to the ground and as he went to get up Peter flipped over him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. He took a moment to get his breath back before looking at Kitty in the other apartment. His chest was bleeding, the wound wasn't bad but it could have been worse.

X

Peter was back at Jessicas apartment. Malcolm was stitching up Peter whilst the two girls started to talk.

"So there's another Kilgrave? Fuck." Jessica said as she grabbed her bottle of whiskey from behind her desk and poured herself a drink, she kept a spare glass for the clients and offered it to Kitty.

"Maybe his daughter?" Kitty said as she took the drink and sipped the cheap whiskey.

"So that sick fuck has a daughter...Great, I wonder who the lucky woman was." Jessica said as she downed her glass and poured herself another.

Peter was looking at the unconscious assassin, Jessica had tied him to a chair where he was going to stay until he woke up and they could work out who he was. Malcolm walked up to Peter and handed him a mug of tea. He didn't like the idea of having him strapped to a chair and Peter didn't like the idea of having his mask off but they seemed cool and he needed stitching up.

"Who is he?" Malcolm asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Peter said as he looked at the unconscious assassin.

X

Kara was sat in an expensive apartment in Queens. She was reading a magazine and watching television on a rather expensive plasma. She heard knocking at the door and smiled like the devil.

"Come in." Kara yelled.

The door opened and a group of people walked into the apartment. They were all dressed in their expensive clothes and holding bottles of alcohol that were even more expensive. Harry and Flash were in the crowd of high schoolers that were standing in a row, waiting for Kara to give them their next command.

"Let's party." Kara said smiling.

Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What did you think of Kara Kilgrave? And the new story arc? What should happen next? Until next time, have fun.


	17. Purple Girl part 2

**Purple Girl part 2**

Peter got back late, he always did these days but this time it was later than normal and he wasn't as tired as he normally was. He flopped onto his bed and just stared at the wall, just staring at the dry paint as if had something on it. He turned to his phone which was on the side, looking at the photos of Harry that had been uploaded onto Facebook.

The Purple Girl managed to get Harry to be her puppet, his best friend is now her puppet. They looked like they were having fun but there must be a limit that they were about to cross. Peter couldn't do much though, he was tired, he needed sleep and he needed it now.

Peter woke up the next morning and left the house, ready to find Kitty and try to get back on her good side. He put on his outfit and took his backpack, ready to leave for Hells Kitchen. It didn't take to long once he worked out where he was going. He got there in about an hour, he wasn't sure why but it just did. He walked down the corridor and knocked on Jessicas door, ready to find out how to stop Kara.

"Hey...Spiderman." Malcolm said as he let Peter in, he was a little confused as to why Peter was wearing his outfit.

Peter walked in, he saw Kitty and Jessica sat at the desk. They looked at him with confusion as to why he was wearing his outfit, Kitty was in her normal clothes, she still looked angry at Peter.

"I guess..I um, overdressed." Peter said as he sat down on a chair.

"We've seen your face, you don't need to wear a mask." Jessica said. Peter waited a second before removing his mask and brushing his hair, he looked at the two heroes who just looked at him, they were completely surprised by him.

"I thought...I don't know." Peter said.

"So I called around and...We have no idea who this guy belongs to but I have found someone he has been associated with." Jessica explained as she pulled out a file. It had several pictures of soldiers, all of whom were dressed in black uniforms with a white hood. They had skull balaclavas, the only thing about them that was exactly the same. The others had customised their armour, painting skulls or wearing ammo belts. They were photographed running down a street in Sokovia.

"More of them?" Kitty asked as she looked at the photo.

"They're a small army of mercenaries, very private." Jessica explained.

"How did you find out about them?" Peter asked as he took another photo from the pile. It just had one of them but unlike the others, he wasn't holding a gun but a bow.

"I know this mercenary, Kitty I think you might know him as well...He did a few jobs and ended up meeting these guys." Jessica said. Kitty knew who she meant but Peter continued to have no idea.

"So what about our guy?" Kitty asked.

"He's not gonna talk, I had someone look into a photo of him, just to see what kind of history he had...This guy was a former SHIELD agent, killed in China five years ago." Jessica explained. She seemed agitated, her fists were bloody..She had to vent some rage.

"Why was he here though? Was he after you?" Kitty asked. The room fell silent, nobody there had an answer but nobody wanted to say that.

"What about Kara...How do we stop her?" Peter asked. Jessica looked at him, not knowing what to say or do but the idea of a second Kilgrave just made her want to die.

"How did you stop him?" Kitty asked.

"By killing him." Jessica said. Peter stopped for a moment, he didn't even have to consider it...He wasn't going to kill.

"She….Will...Have you...Head….For killing….The only person….Like her." The mercenary said.

X

Kara was still in her apartment. She was resting on the sofa and watching television whilst having a coffee. Most of her guests had been told to leave except for the odd few that she wanted to stay. She took out her phone and started to check her facebook, smiling at all of the likes on her pictures. She scrolled through her feed and stopped when she saw Mary Jane Watson had more likes than her on one which really made her angry.

"Harry...Come here." Kara yelled as she stared at the phone with disgust. Harry walked over, he seemed exhausted and drunk but he had to keep going, he just had to.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he kept his eyes wide open, trying not to fall asleep.

"I want you to tell the others to post how much of a fucking, ugly skank Mary Jane is...Got it?" Kara said. She seemed genuinely angry, her ego had been fractured and she wanted to be on top. As Harry went to tell the others their task, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kara yelled. She got up and looked at the door as a policeman walked in. He was a tall, african american man with a heavy stubble but a bald head. He walked into the room, looking at the party and Kara with disgust.

"What the fuck Kara?" The officer said. The name on his badge said he was Jefferson Davis, officer Jefferson Davis. He looked at her with disappointment and frustration.

"What now? Look, I'm eighteen, you don't have control over me anymore." Kara argued but Jefferson didn't care.

"Control? Nobody has control over you Kara." Jefferson said.

"Leave me alone." Kara said but Jefferson was stood there, not caring about what she said.

"No….Still not used to that are you?" Jefferson said as he looked at how Kara was shocked but it eventually passed.

"How's Miles?" Kara asked but Jefferson just looked at her.

"Don't change the subject...What is this? Why are you doing this?" Jefferson asked but he knew the answer, he had asked it so many times.

"I have all this power, this immense power and I just want to enjoy myself." Kara replied with the answer that was expected.

"You have this power, help people." Jefferson said. He was repeating the same thing over and over and Kara was tired of hearing it.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Jefferson screamed out in frustration, the room then went silent for a second.

"Like my dad? Like the way he helped people? Why should I help people? What exactly do the heroes get other than people trying to control them." Kara argued, getting louder with each word, she was frustrated because she couldn't just tell him to stop.

"They get their freedom." Jefferson explained but it wasn't enough.

"Get out...Get out or I make them jump out of the window." Kara said as she pointed to the window. The guests were still partying but looking at the two, Jefferson couldn't explain the fear on their faces as Kara pointed at them.

"Miles still asks about you, he worries." Jefferson said as he left but he intended to return.

"GET BACK TO PARTYING." Kara screamed as she threw her phone at the wall.

X

Peter and Kitty were stood on top of a rooftop, looking over the city. Peter said on the edge of the building and looked down, staring at the cars below.

"I used to be scared of heights, weird huh?" Peter said as he turned back to Kitty.

"Do you ever think that you've gone in too deep?" Kitty asked as she looked over the city.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Peter...Kara isn't like any other villain I've faced, I've faced a good few and she's….Nothing's worse than a pissed off teenage girl." Kitty explained. Peter knew how difficult it is to deal with a pissed off girl not that he had much experience.

"What about that mercenary? What's his deal?" Peter asked. He knew Kitty was hiding something from him, she looked at him with those eyes of hers.

"I asked a friend of mine, I already told Jessica but...The thing is Peter." Kitty explained. He continued to stare into her eyes, mesmerised by them.

"What?" Peter asked. He was a little annoyed that Kitty was trying to leave him out of it but he couldn't help but think that he did it to her as well.

"He's a member of an elite task force, a master in combat...A Taskmaster." Kitty explained.

"Right?" Peter asked.

"Peter, he works for SHIELD." Kitty said to Peter. His heart hit the floor, he knew SHIELD had their bad eggs but he was sure that they were all gone now, this just made it difficult even for him.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Peter asked. He was more than a little upset at this point, he was getting a little angry but he knew that he had done something like this to her.

"Because you're not like me, you're not as experienced as I am, I care about you…I really do but you need to make sure that this is something that you want because this world will tear you apart." Kitty explained. Peter knew she cared, he knew she was only looking out for him but he wanted it, he needed it.

"I want this Kitty." Peter assured her.

"No Avengers though...They're too close to SHIELD, we do this together...Maybe a few other people." Kitty said as she walked towards him, he took her into his arms and looked at the buildings

"Frank and Johnny?" Peter asked.

Norman was stood outside the glowing, blue light. His soldiers and the Hobgoblin were surrounding it, keeping their guns locked and ready to shoot whatever was about to come out. They waited for a moment and then it started to flicker, it got more and more violent but then started to calm down again. The Hobgoblin was stood there, watching it.

"What do you think about this Kilgrave girl?" Hobgoblin asked as he stared at the glowing, blue light.

"She has Harry...She doesn't want him for his money but because of his popularity." Norman explained as he looked at a computer screen. He then walked away and slowly walked towards

"Teenagers." Hobgoblin commented.

"Don't underestimate her, she is smart but she is dangerous. Hobgoblin, I need you to do something for me." Norman replied.

"Anything." Hobgoblin said. Norman turned to him, looking at the soldier, he was clearly terrified.

"Harry is everything I have, even if we are from different worlds, he is still my son...I need you to save him from the spawn of Kilgrave." Norman explained.

"Should I consider this an opportunity to launch the Six?" Hobgoblin asked.

"Send in the Sinister Six." Norman ordered. Hobgoblin nodded and turned around, getting ready to unleash the Six.

X

Kara was sat in her apartment. All of her guests were asleep, she felt like resting and told them to sleep on the floor. She was watching television and was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.

"You have so much potential and yet you waste it." A man said. He was stood in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. He wore a grey suit but kept his face in the shadows, hidden from the girl.

"Please, I've already had one lecture today." Kara argued.

"It's ok Kara, I'm not here to lecture you but ask a favour of you." The man said as he walked towards the girl, still hiding in the shadows. His voice was rough, he struggled to speak as if something was stopping it coming out.

"What do you want now? Me to tell a guard to close his eyes or someone to wait cause a car crash." Kara asked as she turned around to look at him but he grabbed hold of her head, forcing it to face the television.

"I want you to tell Harry osborne to kill his father." The man said. He was stood right behind her, his head out of the shadows but nobody could see it, he was still hidden.

"Is Jessica dead?" Kara asked.

"In time, Kara...In time." The man replied. He let go of her and took off his ring, dropping it onto her lap.

"Why should I do it if you won't hold up your end of the bargain?" Kara asked. She got up and turned around but there was nobody there.

"Because you can't control me and I know who to hurt to get you to do things for me." The man said, he was nowhere to be seen. Kara looked at the ring to see that it was a skull and then looked at Harry, taking a deep breathe and thinking about what she needed to do.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. The Sinister Six are coming, who should be on the team? Who are the people with the skulls? What will happen to Kara? Until next time, have fun.**


	18. Purple Girl part 3

Purple girl part 3

Kara was walking through the school corridor. She was being followed by Harry, Flash and a group of people...All looking like zombies. Peter and Kitty were following from a distance, trying to work out what their next move should be. As they follow Gwen jumps out in front of them.

"Hey Pete...Hi Kitty." Gwen said. She didn't look good, she looked rather depressed infact. Peter looked at her and realised he had to stop and help her out, he didn't want to but at the same time he needed to.

"What's up?" Peter asked. Kitty looked at him and he nudged her to keep going. She kept walking and Peter looked at his friend, trying to work out what was wrong.

"It's just...I'm worried about Harry." Gwen admitted, her heart was practically hitting her chest...She was so nervous and worried.

"So am I Gwen." Peter said as he looked back. He watched Flash beat up a guy for Kara because he looked at her wrong.

"But it's also Kara, it's just." Gwen said nervously, the words were at the tip of her tongue but wouldn't quite jump out.

"You really like Harry don't you?" Peter asked. He knew she did but she didn't want to say.

"That obvious?" Gwen asked.

"Afraid so." Peter said. He felt like the conversation had been repeated so many times but no matter how many times they talked about it it would always go to the same place.

"...Yeah." Gwen admitted.

"Look, he's in a funny place right now." Peter said.

"Yeah, that bitch Kara." Gwen snarled as she looked at Kara in the background.

"...Yeah. Look, I gotta speak to Kitty...I'll catch you up later ok? Bye." Peter said. He was in a rush, Kitty was waiting for him

Peter ran off, looking for Kitty and left Gwen there...All by herself. Gwen was stood there for a moment, trying to work out what she should do. She opened up her locker and took out a white hoodie and then walked off.

As kara was walking down the school corridor, she finally stopped. The crowd just surrounded her, protecting her and making sure nobody could see her. She turned to Harry and went close to his ear, waiting for a moment.

"Kill your father tonight." She whispered before continuing to walk. Harry was stood there for a moment before following Kara again.

Harry was back at his mansion with Kara, they were in his bedroom and kissing. Kara genuinely liked Harry and since she wasn't a very popular girl, she loved her power. She insisted or ordered to have Wham!-Careless playing, she wasn't to sure whether harry liked it but she didn't care at all. Then they heard the door, they heard Norman walk in.

"You know what to do." Kara whispered into Harry. He got up and walked out of the room, Kara was sat there, not sure how she felt.

Harry walked to the kitchen first and took a knife from the drawer and then he started to look for Norman. He found him in his office, sorting out a few things. Harry walked in, standing there like a zombie. Norman looked up at him, his eyes nearly burnt a hole in harry's heart.

"What is it Harry?" Norman asked as he poured himself a drink.

Harry ran towards Norman and took out the knife, taking a swing and slashing the man's throat. Harry stood there, standing over Norman with the knife in his hand and Kara walked in.

"You? I knew you would have something to do with this." Norman said as he looked at her.

"You know me?" Kara asked. Her heart stopped for a moment as she heard that.

"Oh..I know you." Norman said.

Norman looked at Kara for a moment but before either of them could do anything there was a large smash. Kara turned around to see some of Taskmasters soldiers walk down the corridor, ready to open fire. Norman pressed a button under his desk and a metal door shut them in. Kara looked at the smiling Norman as another door opened. He got up and walked into it, leaving the two teenages behind.

"Come with me." Kara said as she walked through the door. Harry followed her in and they looked at the large laboratory that Norman was stood inside.

The room was incredibly large and filled with science equipment that looked like something out of a science fiction film. Norman pressed a button and a small blue light appeared in the middle of a table. The blue light looked like a shard, it hovered there, illuminating the room.

"What is that?" Kara asked as she walked up to it. Norman took out a small vial from a box and put it into a syringe. He walked over to Harry, grabbing him by the hair and rammed the needle into Harry's throat. He injected the liquid into him and he suddenly looked like he had woken up from a coma before collapsing. Norman sat him in a chair and left him there to rest.

"What...What happened?" Kara asked.

"Zebediah Kilgrave was a loud man, got himself noticed but he noticed a lot of people as well...including myself. I made this serum, it's designed to counter the effects of Kilgrave." Norman explained as he walked over to his computer and started to work.

"You knew my father?" Kara asked.

"Not your father." Norman said, still looking at his computer.

Norman picked up a small box and placed the blue light into the box. He then walked over the a light, metallic exoskeleton and opened up the suit. He attached the box to the suit and pushed the blue crystal in. Norman then put on the suit as the main door started to get compromised. The blue crystal was right next to his heart, his veins started to turn orange and his eyes turned into a fiery red.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked. She was afraid now, her powers weren't working on him

"Oh child...There's so much you don't know." Norman explained as he grinned at her.

The door exploded and a bunch of soldiers burst in. Norman fired a burst of energy at them, destroying them.

"What are you?" Kara asked.

"I am the Goblin miss Kilgrave and you put my son in harm's way." Norman explained. He walked towards Kara, now in his high tech suit and his eyes burning bright.

X

Peter was sat in his room, staring at his computer skyping Kitty. They were trying to work out what to do about Kara. His phone started to go off and as soon as he realised who it was, he picked up the phone.

"Peter...We got a code red...Somebody has attacked your friend Harry's house." Frank said. He was speaking on loud speaker whilst driving towards the mansion, with a duffle bag full of guns next to him. He was driving in his large, black van and speeding down the street, next to him was a man on a motorcycle...Johnny Blaze.

Peter looked at his wardrobe and quickly pulled out his spiderman costume, trying to put it on as quickly as he could. Once he got the suit on he jumped out the window and made his way over there.

X

Frank was close to the mansion, he was dangerously close. He was starting to speed up as he got to the gates but as he got closer, a Taskmaster soldier spotted him and fired a missile at him. The explosion knocked the truck off its wheels and it spun in the air. Frank was injured but nothing he couldn't handle.

Johnny then came in quickly after that. A group of soldiers started to open fire at him, trying to get as many bullets in him as he could. Johnny then burst into flames and jumped off his bike. He stared at the soldiers and opened his mouth, unleashing a hellstorm of fire upon them.

"Nice one Blaze." Frank said as he climbed out of the truck, holding an assault rifle. He threw the duffel bag out and quickly grabbed a few guns before heading in.

The two burst through the front door. Frank started spraying as quickly as he could, taking down as many people as he could. He threw the gun to the floor and took out a pistol, shooting more soldiers. Johnny walked in, swinging his chain. He threw it at the staircase, destroying it. The two took a moment to breath when they had cleared the room, they looked at each other and nodded.

Peter swung up to the mansion, he swung over to the roof and looked over what was going on. The inside of the building sounded like hell, he listened carefully but every second was precious as he was soon to learn. His spider sense then activated, hitting him like a train...He turned around to see a soldier take aim and fire. Peter back flipped to the side and fired a web at the soldier, pulling himself towards him in mid air. Peter knocked him off the roof but fired another web catching him. Peter then jumped through a window and landed in a guest bedroom. He walked out into the corridor and his spider sense went off again.

He looked down the corridor and saw a shield come flying towards him, he ducked and watched it bounce back to the man in white armour. He had a skull mask and a cape, he held the shield and a sword with a bow and arrow on his back.

"So you're the Spider?" Taskmaster asked as he turned to Peter.

"And you're the skull mask wearing guy." Peter replied. He waited a moment, realising how stupid he just sounded.

"Funny." Taskmaster said.

Taskmaster threw his shield towards Peter and he jumped over it. Taskmaster ran towards him and swung his sword, cutting Peter's arm. He was faster, faster than Peter had ever dealt with. He swung his sword and Peter was moving back as quickly as he could, he spun a web catching his sword and sticking it to the wall. Taskmaster let go of the sword and then started to think, he could feel his brain lighten, like a large weight was suddenly taken away.

Peter jumped up and kicked him, Taskmaster caught the kick and threw Peter up against a wall. He took out one of his arrows and slammed it into the wall but Peter managed to get to the floor. Taskmaster stomped his foot on Peter but got webbed in the face, he fell back and then he had his sudden realisation...The process had ended and he now remembered.

"You know it took me a long time to get this." Taskmaster explained as he threw the arrow towards Peter. He then ran towards him and punched Spider Man in the chest and then the throat, he started to punch him randomly and then grabbed hold of Peter's head, elbowing it before throwing it to the floor.

Peter jumped up and swung his fist but Taskmaster threw it out of the way and punched Peter in the then grabbed Peter by the throat and lifted him into the air, choking him.

"Pathetic." Taskmaster said. A web then caught his arm, pulling it back and making him drop Peter. As Taskmaster turned around he could see a figure pulling himself towards him. He was kicked him the face, cracking his skull.

Peter fell to the ground and struggled to keep his eyes open. He managed to make out a figure fight Taskmaster.

"You don't know how I fight." The figure said as he threw Taskmaster up against the wall and punched him several times. Taskmaster pulled out a small knife from his belt and slashed the figure with it before kicking him up against a window.

Taskmaster was about to finish off the figure but before he could, Frank appeared and started shooting Taskmaster. The bullets bounced off his armour but one hit him in the chest, he fell back a little and threw a smoke bomb before running away.

X

Norman and Kara were still in the laboratory. The soldiers were close to getting in and Kara was lying on the floor, unconscious. The door burst open and a group of Taskmasters soldiers burst in, Norman turned around and looked at them as they lined up.

"You messed with the wrong person." Norman said as his eyes were burning orange. He raised his arm and a burst of fire came out. He had modified the salvaged Iron patriot armour to make it work for him.

The fire tore through the soldier and he jumped onto a glider which hovered him into the air. He flew over to the unconscious Harry, picking him up and throwing a grenade at the soldiers. He flew out of the room and down the corridor, he smashed through a window and flew out of the house.

"The Goblin has risen." Norman screamed out into the night.

Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So I'm basically building up to Green Goblin and Sinister Six but as well as a few other things. Until next time, have fun.


	19. Rise of the Goblin part 1

**Rise of the Goblin part 1**

That night, that first night Peter realised who he was...The night uncle Ben died, the worst night of his life. That wasn't the only thing to happen that night, the only event to happen that would change Peter Parker.

Osborn tower-The night uncle ben died

Norman Osborn was sat in his office, it was deep into the night and he stared at the moon. He had work to do but he didn't feel like doing it, he just sat there and drank his whiskey. He then turned his attention to a picture of Harry on his desk and just breathed. Then it happened, the flash of light that nearly blinded him. He took a step back and then he saw him, Norman Osborn.

"Who...Who are you?" Norman asked as he stared at his doppleganger, trying to get his energy back. He looked like he had been in a fight, smoke was coming from him and as he looked up at him, he saw that his eyes were burning orange.

"Norman Osborn I take it?" The other Norman asked. He looked exactly the same as him just more muscular, his hair was brown and not as neat. He was wearing a black jumpsuit that looked like it had been torn a few times.

"Who are you?" Norman asked. He slowly walked towards his desk, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm you and I need a favour." The other Norman replied.

"What?" Norman asked as he pressed the security button.

"I need to take your place for a while." Norman said as he looked at the original, his eyes burning more and more brighter.

"Security freeze." Two guards yelled as they burst into the room, holding their guns and not knowing what to do as they looked at the two Normans.

"You know it occurs to me." The other Norman said as he threw a fireball at one of the guards, he grabbed hold of the other guard and threw him across the room. He then walked up to Norman.

"I need someone to take my place in my world or they'll come looking for me." The other Norman explained as he took hold of Norman by the throat.

"Who, who'll come?" Norman asked as the other Norman raised him into the air.

"...Spiderman." The other Norman said as he threw Norman across the room, nearly killing him.

1 year later

Norman, the Green Goblin or at least who he needs to be was sat in his lab. He had it built shortly after he took over Norman's life. The original Norman was in a small cell that had been built into the laboratory to hold the original Norman. He just sat there, didn't have much to say or live for.

The other Norman, the one who took his life was working hard. He was analysing a blood cell and adding chemicals to it but the blood kept mutating. Norman watched at the blood turned green and hard, he then threw the equipment across the room in a fit of anger.

"You know, you can isolate your genes right? And then add those genes to a developing creature." The original Norman explained but the imposter just snorted.

"I know, I tried it on my world and there's a scientist trying to do it at Oscorp." Osborn explained as he kept his attention to his work.

"Morbius, I know...I read his files...It's good work." Norman replied.

"It's not enough, we need more...When he comes for me, I'm going to need some protection." Osborn explained as he walked across the lab and picked up a small, orange object.

"What's Harry like in your world? I miss Harry, I do love him...Even though I don't seem to know it." Norman asked. He missed his son, he hated how neglectful he was to him. He always wanted to get close to him but just wasn't sure how or whether or not it was to late.

"Quiet." Osborn hissed as he dropped the small object

"I remember when his mother died, she died in a crash and I was at a meeting...The kid cried for a week and I was in Switzerland...He was angry when I got home, he didn't have anyone to talk to and I wasn't there….I will always regret that, not connecting with him when he needed it." Norman explained. He got a little teary but nothing he couldn't fight off.

"ENOUGH." Osborn screamed as he threw some equipment onto the floor. He was breathing deeply and tried to calm down as quickly as he could.

"So when am I going to be sent to your world? Where I am sure to be arrested by Spiderman." Norman asked, still trying to get the other Norman to speak to him, he knew he wasn't wanted and anything would be better than this.

"Soon, very soon." Osborn explained.

After the events of Winter Soldier

Norman Osborn was stood in his laboratory, he was wearing his black jumpsuit and watching the television, witnessing the helicarriers destroy each other. He walked over to the cell and opened it, his eyes were glowing orange but not that much, it was more of a tint now.

"Still no powers." Norman asked as he emerged from the cell.

"I need my formula but for that I need time." Osborn explained.

"I'm not coming back am I?" Norman asked, he had already accepted his fate a long time ago.

"...Tell the Spider I said hello." Osborn said as he put Norman into a large, metallic box. He took a step back and pressed a button and the box exploded into a burst of blue light. Norman just stood there, smiling.

Another world

The other world, another universe, the world in which Norman Osborn fled and sent the other one to. Norman appeared in a flash of blue light, he was in pain and felt like he was going to be ill. He crawled through the dirt in which he landed and looked around, trying to work out where he was...He was at his home but it was now ruins.

"What happened?" Norman asked himself as he looked at what was left of the mansion. He then heard it, he then heard the footsteps that would bring his doom.

"You're not him, he thought we were dumb enough to fall for that?" The monster said as he walked up to Norman.

"What? What are you?" Norman asked. He was terrified, he didn't know what to think of the beast.

What are we? We're Spider Man." The monster replied as it put its knife like fingers through Norman. The monster had a slim built and was unusually tall, he wore a suit that was similar to Spiderman but the difference was, was that it had a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The monster started to laugh as loud as it could, it's voice sending chills to anyone near by.

Today

Peter woke up, he was sure he had been hit by a car or at least something big because he thought he was going to die. He looked around to see Frank Castle sat at a desk, cleaning out a sniper rifle.

"Get some rest kid, you need it." Frank explained as he kept his eyes to the rifle.

"Where am I?" Peter asked as he tried to get up but he felt like he had been hit with a truck.

"You're in a hideout, my hideout to be exact." Johnny explained as he walked into the room. He opened a window to reveal that they were in a cheap apartment in Queens, they could see Peters home.

"What happened?" Peter asked. He couldn't remember much from his fight with Taskmaster, all he knew was that he lost.

"You got injured...Rest kid, we'll get that peice of shit." Frank said as he put the sniper rifle down.

"...Harry." Peter said to himself. It was all coming back to him, the Goblin, Harry….Kara.

"The Goblin has him, assume he's dead." A mysterious man said as he walked into the room. He was standing in the shadows, trying to hide his face. He sounded weird though, it was like listening to a recording of yourself, it didn't sound right.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"My name is Ben Reilly and I am here to help you." Ben said as he emerged from the shadows. He was a tall man with a very muscular build, he looked like he spent a lot of his time in the gym. He looked a lot like Peter, a worrying amount like Peter with the exception of his blond hair.

"You're a nut." Johnny said and Ben replied with a glare.

"Peter...Your world has been infected by a cancer, that cancer is the Green Goblin and he is here to destroy you and everyone you care about." Ben replied as he turned his attention back to Peter.

Peter looked at him, he had no idea what to do. He could see Kara standing in the shadows, her purple hair betraying her. Peter was starting to worry, it was becoming too much for him. He couldn't help but worry about Harry, Gwen and Kitty...He didn't know what to do.

X

Harry woke up, his head feeling like it had been torn apart. He pulled himself up but as he did he nearly fell back to the ground, he looked around only to discover that he was on top of Oscorp and over in the corner was Norman.

"Dad...What's going on?" Harry asked as he tried to stand up. Norman was still wearing the modified Iron Patriot outfit that had been painted green.

"You know my Harry never called me dad...He never got the opportunity." Norman said as he worked on a small machine.

"What? Are you high?" Harry asked.

"Your father loved you Harry, more than I loved mine...Consider yourself lucky." Norman explained as he worked on the machine.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he stood up. He looked over the city, trying not to be thrown off the roof by the wind.

"Are you ready?" Norman asked as he watched Harry. He was speaking into his microphone and on the other side was Tombstone.

"Ready." Tombstone replied.

"Give them hell." Norman said as he turned off his radio. Tombstone smiled and walked into his bar with a bottle of whiskey. He raised it into the air and repeated what Norman said to him which resulted in the whole room cheering.

 **Well I hope you enjoy so please review. This chapter was mainly just to explain Normans backstory and more details will be revealed soon but what would you like to know. Who should be the Sinister Six and I'm saying this now….I didn't steal it all from the Flash. Until next time, have fun.**


	20. Rise of the Goblin part 2

**Rise of the Goblin pt 2**

Queens, one of the more quieter parts of New York ever since Tony Stark announced he was Iron Man. Tonight was different though, tonight was the night Queens became known for its heroes.

Tombstone, Hammerheads right hand man was walking down the street with an army of thugs behind him, tonight was the night they conquered Queens. They marched to a bar that seemed rather busy, the bouncer walked towards them but before he could do anything, BANG….The first gunshot of the evening was heard and the bouncer fell to the ground. The gangsters marched through the blood and threw molotov cocktails into the bar. It didn't take long, only an hour before the flames were noticed.

Hammerhead was the leader of the gang, the most ruthless gangster in New York who had a hatred for the heroes. He was sat in his bar with a baseball bat in his hand, he was waiting.

 **X**

Peter was standing there, staring at the man in front of him who claimed to know what was going on. Peter looked at Frank, Johnny and Kara but they offered no help so he kept his attention onto Ben.

"How do you know this?" Peter asked. He didn't trust the stranger in front of him, nobody did but they didn't have much choice at the moment since he had the answers.

"Because on my world, Norman Osborn was an industrialist who had the power to destroy everything and anyone he wanted." Ben explained. He seemed a little angry and depressed as he said it.

"Your world?" Peter asked.

"I come from another universe Peter...Another world." Ben explained but it wasn't really getting to Peter, he understood it but he didn't believe it.

"Jesus this is starting to sound like that show." Johnny mumbled to himself.

"Listen to me Peter, Norman Osborn is a monster who will kill you." Ben said. He was trying to be serious but he knew he wasn't getting across.

"Why...Why is he trying to kill me?" Peter asked.

"Because on my world you're…Look we need to stop him now." Ben said. He stopped halfway through and thought for a second, his hesitation worried Peter.

"On your world I'm what?" Peter asked but Ben refused to look at him in the eye.

"It'll only confuse you Peter...We need to find a way to stop him." Ben explained.

"Queens is under attack, you think it's that piece of shit you keep talking about?" Frank said as he checked his phone.

"I do, let's head out." Ben said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait are we just going to take his word for this? How does he even know about us?" Peter yelled, he was clearly annoyed at the fact nobody was listening to him.

"I took care of that." Kara explained.

"No...This...It's." Peter tries to argue but he couldn't. He new if Kara forced him to to speak then it would be true.

"Peter your home is going up in flames as we speak. Once this is over, we'll sort it." Been explained as he walked away, leaving Peter to think.

 **X**

Queens was now a warzone, the police were trying to contain what was going on but all of the gangs were attacking each other and random other people thought it was a good night to commit a crime. Jefferson Davis, a police sergeant was in a car, trying to get to somewhere, where he could help. They were driving down the road when a group of men threw a molotov cocktail at the car and caused it to crash into a lamppost. Jefferson fell out of the car, bruised and bleeding, he could barely get up. The group of four walked over, holding their knives.

"Another cop...Goodie." One of the criminals said to himself. Jefferson looked at the other cop who was unconscious in the car and tried to pull himself up but was knocked to the ground by the criminals.

"Fuck you." Jefferson spatted as blood poured from his mouth. The criminals smiled with glee but that quickly left them when they heard the sound of a motorbike engine coming straight for them.

"What's that?" One of the criminals asked.

"Oh shit." Another mumbled to himself as he worked out that the motorbike was on fire, burning throughout the night. He swung his chain and smacked one of the criminals, decapitating him.

"What the fuck?" The criminals screamed as they watched the motorbike drive away. Another vehicle approached, a large black van with a white skull painted on the side.

It pulled up in front of them and Frank jumped out with a submachine gun, he raised the gun but before he could fire, Peter swung over and webbed the gun away from Frank.

"You guys stay right there." Kara yelled as she got out of the van with Ben. The criminals stood still.

"No killing Punisher." Ben demanded.

"If Red couldn't get me to stop, what chance do you have?" Frank asked but before Peter could reply, a ball of fire hit the criminals, killing them instantly. Johnny rode up to them and looked at the group.

"What?" Johnny asked, looking at the shocked heroes.

"More coming." Frank said as he got his gun ready.

"We're gonna need more help." Kara said. She was nervous, she'd never been in a place like this before, she wasn't used to it.

"I've taken care of that." Peter said as he watched the group of twenty criminals run towards them but before anyone could, there was a large red explosion of energy that threw most of them to the floor. A red streak flew through the air and knocked over the criminals.

"What the hell have you done?" Wanda asked as she lowered from the air.

"It's a little complicated." Johnny said.

"Here's what we do..." Ben said.

"Tombstone is at war with everyone, we need to take him down and isolate the riots." Frank said, interrupting Ben which annoyed him.

"I'm going after Osborn." Peter said.

"What, we need to do is work together." Ben argued but Peter didn't care.

"He has Harry...I'm going after him." Peter said as he fired a web into the air and swung away.

"So now what?" Kara asked.

 **X**

Hammerhead was sat in his bar, he was holding a baseball bat as he downed the last of his beer. The door opened and Tombstone walked in with two guys. Tombstone was a large albino man with knuckle dusters practically welded onto his large fists. He wore a similar black suit to Hammerheads except his had more blood on it.

"I trained you up, taught you everything and this is what you do?" Hammerhead screamed. He trained the albino kid, ever since his encounter with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and broke his jaw, making it hard for him to speak.

"You knew it was coming." Tombstone replied. He tried to yell but because of his speech problem, it sounded like he was whispering.

"I'm going to take this city for myself." Hammerhead replied.

Before anything could happen, Peter burst in through the window and kicked Tombstone in the face. He kicked one of the goons in the chest and as the other one threw a punch, he caught it and twisted it, snapping the arm.

"This is over." Peter said as he turned to Hammerhead.

"You cracked my head open, now I'm going to crack yours open." Hammerhead said as he ran towards Peter.

A few moments later, Peter was thrown through the window and out into the street. He screamed out in pain, his skin was cut and as he spat out blood, he was convinced he had made a very bad idea. Hammerhead walked out of the bar, ready to kill Peter.

He picked up Peter by the throat, not a single word was spoken, all he did was grin and he threw Peter onto a car bonnet and then punch him in the chest. Peter screamed out again, he was in agony and he was sure he had cracked some ribs. Hammerhead pulled off his mask and threw it away, not bothered by the fact that Peter was only a teenager, he continued to beat him until a red energy bolt took hold of his arm and stopped him from hitting Peter.

"What the fuck?" Hammerhead screamed as he turned around to see Scarlet Witch stood there.

"This is why you work as a team." Wanda said as she fired a bolt of energy at him, it hurt Hammerhead but not enough to stop him.

"I hate these but for you...It's worth it." Hammerhead said as he pulled out a gun and as he squeezed the trigger, the sound of a motorbike from hell.

"Prepare to be judged." Ghost Rider screamed out as he threw his chain into the air and slammed it down onto Hammerhead, tearing his arm in half and causing him to drop the gun.

Ghost Rider jumped off the bike and grabbed hold of Hammerheads head, crushing it as he stared into his soul and torched it. As Ghost Rider performed to penance stare, he melted the metal plate in Hammerheads skull and dropped him onto the floor.

"...Where's...Harry…?" Peter mumbled, he could barely speak. Ghost Rider looked at Wanda, she waved her hand and he turned back to Johnny but only for a second, she could barely look at him.

"HARRY." Peter screamed as he got up and ran over to Hammerheads corpse, tears pouring out of his eyes. He was afraid, more afraid than he had been in a long time, he was afraid of losing his friend.

"We'll find him." Wanda said.

On the other side of town, kara as trying to get as many people as she could out of the way. She was making sure Jefferson was alright along with the others. Punisher was taking down the criminals, helping Kara get free. Ben was fighting off the criminals, keeping them away from the injured. He didn't have his webslingers so he had to rely on his fighting ability.

As Ben was running down the street he looked into the night and saw Green Goblin coming right for him. He threw a grenade and Ben ran away from the explosion but as he ran, he was knocked over by the glider. Norman jumped off and picked Ben up off the ground.

"Stop this Goblin, this madness can end" Ben begged as Goblin started to crush his throat.

"I will finish what I've started." Goblin said as he hit Ben, knocking him out and then jumping back onto his glider.

As Peter was swinging through Queens, he saw the glider in the air. He started to swing for it and realised that it was going towards Aunt May's house. Peter started to scream internally, he had lead her to danger, he had brought this to her doorstep. He started to swing as fast as he could and eventually caught up to him. He threw a web at the glider and pulled himself forward, knocking Goblin and Ben off the glider and onto the front garden.

"Peter." Peter could hear it, he was sure it was May. He was screaming at himself, how could he have forgotten? What was he doing? What would he do if she got hurt? The pain was suppressed by his internal rage.

"What have you done?" Peter screamed as he ran towards Goblin.

"Release the Six….I'm ending this tonight." Goblin said as he pressed a button on his arm. the glider flew over and knocked Peter to the ground. As he got up, a large van appeared and Hobgoblin jumped out.

"Meet the Sinister Six." Hobgoblin said as he van opened. Out of the darkness emerged the six: Kraven, Electro, Lizard, Mysterio, Sandman and Rhino. Peter looked at them and started to shake, he was afraid.

Electro smiled the electricity poured from his hand whereas Kraven seemed a little bit more unwilling, his eyes were glowing yellow and Mysterio put his hand on his shoulder. Lizard was sat there, wanting to pounce out but couldn't, Mysterious was pointing at him, controlling him. Peter looked at the angry and scared Sandman, he wasn't sure how he was there but there he was. The Rhino suit was powering up, it was bigger and stronger than the last one. Peter stood there, spat out some blood and raised his fists.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So Sinister Six, what do you think? What is Goblins grand plan? Will Peter remember anything else he's forgotten? Until next time, have fun.**


	21. Rise of the Goblin part 3

**Rise of the Goblin part 3**

When Peter first started, he didn't have a mask...he just had a hoodie. He tried to keep it over his face but to him it didn't matter, he was doing it in the night and people wouldn't really be able to see him. That was until one night when he came up against a mugger, nobody special...He didn't have electricity pouring from his hands or an enhancement suit...He just had a knife and that look in his eye. Peter got into a fight with him and for the first time...He was losing and he was scared which meant his opponent knew he was scared.

This made it worse, that look your opponent gets when they realise you're scared, they know they're gonna win. Peter ran away, he couldn't do it but from then on he always wore a mask….Today he is glad he is wearing a mask.

He stood there, covered in bruises and cuts but he still had his mask on. He looked at the Sinister Six: Electro, Kraven, Mysterio, Lizard, Rhino and Sandman. Ben was stood beside him and everyone else was on their way but Peter just kept his mind focused on May...That's all he cared about.

"End them." Hobgoblin ordered as he raised his gun, ready to get involved. Before he could though, he was hit by a bullet and fell to the ground. He scanned the area and saw the Punisher on top of a building.

"Oh I'm going to like this." Hobgoblin said as he ran towards Punisher. His suit had a mini jetpack built into it his suit and jumped into the air, gliding towards Punisher.

Punisher shot at him several times but his bullets were nothing against the orange and black armour. Hobgoblin landed onto the roof and pulled out a pistol, shooting Punisher kevlar but throwing him to the ground. Hobgoblin approached the grinning Punisher and was confused when he pointed to the grenade. He rolled off the building and fell onto the floor as Hobgoblin was hit by the explosion. He too fell off the building but his armour was heavily damaged and barely responding.

"...I guess I've been Punisher." Hobgoblin sneered as Punisher walked over and shot him in the face with Hobgoblins automatic pistol….Killing him.

Mysterio had unleashed Kraven and Lizard onto the two spiders. Ben jumped towards Kraven, without the webs he had to rely on his fists. Kraven had his hunting knife and swung it through the air faster than anyone he had ever seen, he was just managing to dodge them but he knew that any mistake would be his last. He pulled backwards but as he did, he slipped and Kraven had the perfect opportunity to slash his chest. The wound went deep and Ben fell to the ground.

Kraven jumped on top of Ben and tried to force the knife into Ben's heart. As this was happening, Peter was trying to keep Lizard away from him by webbing him to the ground but Sandman kept punching him with hammers made of fists.

"You killed me you little freak." Sandman said as he punched Spiderman to the ground.

Spiderman webbed Sandman in the face and as he tried to get up, Electro started to shock him. As Peter fell to the ground, being burnt by the shocks, Sandman kept punching him until he could hear a motorbike.

"Remember me?" Ghost Rider screamed as he hit Sandman with his hellfire chain, cutting him in half. Ghost Rider threw several balls of fire, igniting the place and allowing Peter to throw Kraven off Ben and get them to safety.

"RHINO...Do your thing." Mysterio yelled as he was guiding the Lizard and Kraven.

"Gladly." RHINO replied. He raised his machine guns and started to fire repeatedly, locking onto Johnny and firing a missile.

"Fire?" Ghost Rider laughed as he circled them, waiting for Wanda to show up with Purple Girl.

RHINO dropped the guns and ran straight for Ghost Rider, tackling him off the bike and pinning him to the ground. He started to punch Ghost Rider as Sandman rebuilt himself and poured sand on top of him. Electro walked over and unleashed a storm of lightning upon the sand to turn it into glass, trapping the Rider.

"Find them." Mysterio whispered to Lizard. The Lizard stopped and licked the air, he was being manipulated, tricked into believing that Peter and Ben were actually people trying to hurt him, same with Kraven.

"How do we stop him?" Ben asked as he spat out a load of blood, clearly out from the fight.

"That flashing light on its neck...That must be how they're controlling it." Spiderman said. He took a deep breath, pushing down his pain and realising what he needs to do. He ran towards the Lizard, firing as many webs as he could to get hold of the chip but as he did, Kraven ran towards him and was ready to plunge his knife into Peter.

As he got close to Peter, Scarlet Witch arrived and threw Kraven into a car and removes the chip from Lizard. She then takes over its mind and turns it on RHINO.

"Tear him apart." Wanda said to the Lizard. It ran towards the mechanical suit, jumping on top of it and trying to tear it apart. Electro shocked it but as he did, Purple Girl appeared behind him.

"Attack Sandman." Kara whispered to Electro. He then turned around and started to shock Sandman, heating up the sand and turning him into glass.

"KRAVEN! KILL THEM." Mysterio screamed. He clenched his fist and the chip in Kraven's neck was glowing brighter than before. He looked at the hero but he didn't see them, he saw animals he could hunt and thought he was on a game reserve.

Kraven started to run for Peter under Mysterio's control but Punisher ran into the battlefield, shooting Mysterio and damaging the large helmet he had. Peter fired a web at him and pulled himself closer, jumping onto Mysterio and punching his way into the helmet and pulling the wiring out. He then jumped off and Kara told Electro to attack Mysterio, destroying most of the suit. Peter pulled out Kraven's chip using his web and Kraven fell to the floor, Punisher walked up to him and knocked him unconscious.

Ben walked up to Electro, recognising that he was from his world he punched him, knocking him out with one punch. Once Lizard had finished destroying RHINO, Scarlet Witch allowed him to go to sleep whilst Peter pulled out the operator.

"Tell us everything." Kara said to the operator. Wanda walked over to the large chunk of glass and used her powers to pull Johnny out of it, taking him into her arms as she did.

"You haven't won...The Goblin still has his final plan." The operator said as blood poured from his mouth. Wanda used her powers to knock him out but as the heroes regrouped, taking pride in their efforts...Peter walked towards the house.

"I'm going to confront him….Round up the gangs." Spider Man said as he pushed the front door open.

The house was trashed, completely trashed and he genuinely thought he was going to die. He saw a blue, glowing light coming from the living room and walked in. Harry was in the room, completely unconscious but May was sat there, terrified. Spider Man removed his mask and dropped it onto the ground.

"Goblin." Peter said as he looked at Normal operating a small machine that created the source of blue light in the middle of the room.

"Hello Peter...It's been a long time." Norman said as he was working on the small machine.

"We never really met...Harry always used to come here because you were at work. I think we've met like twice." Peter replied as he looked around the room.

"You know, that's funny...In my world I was the same...Harry didn't matter and that resulted in his death." Norman said, his eyes glancing over the unconscious Harry that he made sure was unconscious.

"...Why are you doing this?" Peter asked. Blood was dripping from his knuckle, his eyes were blurry and he could barely stand up...He didn't really want a fight.

"On my world there is a monster but he wasn't always a monster. He was our hero and he fell so low and became a nightmare. He...Killed Harry...He killed everyone. I ran from my world in search of a weapon that was powerful enough to stop him." Norman explained. He was getting angry just thinking about it, his eyes were glowing an orange tint.

"You know the Avengers would have helped if you asked them." Peter said sarcastically.

"Avengers. X-men. Inhumans….They're all the same, once it's one of their own, they don't want to know….They're all killers. I needed a weapon Peter...I needed an army to stop him." Norman replied as he stared at Peter.

"I think I've stopped those weapons." Peter said as he pointed to the Sinister Six.

"...You've taken everything away from me Peter. I just wanted to go home with my son but...You just had to get involved." Norman explained as he raised his arm and fired a bolt of energy at him, throwing him into the wall.

"PETER!" May screamed.

"You know your plan is so elaborate and just makes no sense….You do know that right?" Peter said as he fired a web at Norman but as it hit him, his mask dropped down and he ripped the web off.

Norman had a green, metallic suit that resembled a demon. Orange lights appeared all over the body and his eyes turned orange. The black parts on his suit turned a dark green as it got more armoured. A blade came down his right arm whilst his left hand glowed orange.

"If that monster won't die in my world...He can live in yours." Norman explained as he ran towards Peter. He swung his right arm and Peter ducked it but he was picked up with his left arm and thrown into a wall, there was an orange burning beam coming from the left hand as Peter was thrown into the wall.

"YOUR PLAN MAKES NO SENSE!" Peter screamed as the top of his lungs. May was screaming at the top of her voice, waking up Harry. Norman turned to her and raised his arm at her, ready to kill her.

"No you don't." Peter said as he used a web to pull the arm back, the blast went through the wall and destroyed part of the kitchen. He pulled Norman forward and jumped up, kicking him in the face.

Norman fell back and looked at the machine as the portal started to open some more. Peter ran towards the machine but Norman fired another bolt at him and threw him out of the window. Peter was thrown onto the front garden but before he could get up, Norman was firing the blast at him, keeping him onto the ground.

"He's your problem now." Norman explained as the other heroes looked at him. He stopped firing and pressed a button on the small machine. The portal was now ready to be opened and the other heroes tried to intervene.

"WAIT...HE'S MINE." Peter screamed as the others tried to get involved. As the other heroes were ready to defy his order, more gangs and criminals arrived. He ran into the house and pushed Norman into the wall and webbed the machine, throwing it out of the house and breaking it. The portal started to flicker and change size.

"NO!" Norman screamed as the portal shut.

"You really shouldn't have made it so easy to destroy." Peter said as he tried to get his breath.

"...You've sentenced my world to die...I will destroy yours." Norman screamed as he turned to May, he pressed a button on his wrist. The glider activated, it flew towards the house and started to unleash a hail of bullets. It fired a missile at the heroes, the explosion knocked the wind out of them.

Peter's spider sense activated seconds before it happened. He ran towards May and threw her out of the room. He then turned and fired a web at the glider, hopefully blocking the gun barrels. As this was happening, Harry managed to work out what was happening, his illusions from Kara and Norman were starting to wear off and he came back to reality.

"...Dad?" Harry screamed as he ran towards Norman, realising what was happening, he went to stop Norman, trying to take his hand away from the glider controller. As he did, Norman threw him into the air in a fit of rage but as he did, Harry was hit by a few bullets.

Peter turned around to realise what was happening and let go off the web. Once Scarlet Witch and Ghost Rider recovered they destroyed the glider and ran towards the house. Ben ran into the house to see Norman holding the corpse of Harry.

"I've lost him again." Norman said as he put the body down.

"I'm sorry Norman." Ben said as Peter walked over to the corpse of his best friend. He looked at Norman and kicked him to the floor, in a fit of rage he kept punching Norman over and over but he didn't want to fight back. Ben tried to pick him up but Kara whispered into his ear and Peter fell asleep.

A few days later Peter was stood at Harry's grave with Gwen. They had been there for an hour but neither of them had said a word. Peter couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. The Sinister Six had been arrested by SHIELD and Norman Osborn had been sent to the Raft. The house had been fixed and May was staying at a friends for a few days whilst Peter stayed at Gwens. The two left the grave and started to walk home but Peter had to make a detour.

"I'll meet you at home...I...I gotta go somewhere first." Peter said as he looked at Gwen. She was depressed, she looked like she wanted to cry and he needed to be with her but he had to do something first.

Gwen didn't say anything and Peter just left. He walked all the way to his old house and looked at the wreckage. Queens looked like it had been a war zone, he walked towards the house and jumped through the broken window.

"...Kitty." Peter said as he opened his bedroom door.

"You forgot to tell me something?" Kitty asked as Peter walked into the room. She looked angry, really angry.

 **So what did you guys think? This is the end of this major story arc but did you like it? Should I continue? They'd probably be more focused instead of having a lot of plot threads but if guys think it's worth continuing then the next villain will be….Black Cat. So until next time, have fun.**


	22. New Girl part 1

**New Girl part 1**

Queens was never one of the richest parts of New York but it always managed to strive, people always managed to get by despite the declining amount of jobs but they still managed. Then it happened, the gangs went to war and the Green Goblin attacked. Now Spiderman is here, the defender of Queens but he still has his controversy.

" _Yeah, I love how we all say he's the hero...Where was he when my car was torched?"_

" _I think he's doing good, I mean he's no Captain America."_

" _He's working with the Punisher...He's clearly a criminal like him."_

That was the television, radio, internet….Everything, everyone was judging him and he hated it. He wanted to go back to being in the shadows but it was to late for that, the damage had been done. Peter had spent the last few days at Gwens house whilst May stayed at friends, he wasn't ready to deal with that discussion. He received a message and went to his old house in Queens to meet Kitty who was angry at him, angrier than she had ever been.

"You forgot to tell me something?" Kitty asked when she saw Peter for the first time in a while.

"...I'm sorry." Peter muttered under his breath.

"Peter, seriously...I would have been there." Kitty said She was hurt, more hurt than she had ever been in her life.

"I mean, it was kinda obvious that it was happening, why didn't you show?" Peter asked.

"I had to deal with someone but I wanted a call or a text or something...I'm your...I was your girlfriend." Kitty explained. This hurt Peter, maybe as much as Kitty was hurting but he was in the wrong. He understood where Kitty was coming from and she understood his point but that didn't help.

"So we've broken up? I kinda saw that one coming." Peter replied.

"I mean, I still care about you Peter but...You can't do it when you're like us...You just can't." Kitty explained. That sounded rehearsed, she must of had this problem before but refused to learn from it.

"...Kitty." Peter replied.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I failed...Harry's dead." Peter said as he burst into tears and fell to his knees. Kitty ran over to him to concile him, she still cared for him, some might even say love but despite wanting to be away from him, she couldn't let him be like that.

"I know Peter but you'll get through this." Kitty said as he put her head on his, closing her eyes and screaming at herself.

 **X**

Jefferson Davis, now captain of the police force was standing in a crime scene, forensic scientists were flooding the area. He looked down at the dead body and was concerned by the claw marks all over his body. He looked like a college senior but the state of him made everyone want to throw up, his face had been scratched to pieces. He walked around the room, clearly a hotel room he had booked to be with someone.

"We've got an ID...Trey Langstrom, a senior at Columbia university." Frank Quaid, a detective said as he walked up to Jefferson.

"Right? Langstrom...Powerful father, this isn't going to be good." Jefferson replied.

"At the moment we've got nothing, whoever did this was a professional...Clean hit." Frank explained as they looked around the room.

"Sir, we've found something." One of the police officers said. The officer presented a series of photos of drunk college girls. Jefferson and Quaid looked at the photos in disgust and became instantly worried. The photos had blood splattered on them and names written on them.

"She's given us her hit list?" Quaid asked as he looked at some of the photos.

"She's playing a game." Jefferson replied.

 **X**

Peter was at Gwen's house, they didn't really do much there but watch movies and sit in silence but they were just happy to have each other. They were watching the news that was reporting Spiderman and the new killings that were taking place all over New York.

" _It appears that there is another killer out on the prowl and this one has a passion for killing."_

"Great, another psychopath…" Gwen said.

"Do you ever get the feeling that no matter what we do, no matter how many we stop...More will just appear." Peter explained, this alarmed Gwen since he wasn't often this dark.

"...What's got you so pissed?" Gwen asked.

"Me and Kitty officially split today...It's over." Peter explained.

"...Sorry." Gwen said.

"Oh and I broke down in front of her so...Dignities gone as well." Peter joked no matter how much it hurt.

Peters phone started to go off, he checked it to see that he got a message from Ben, ' _You investigating these murders?'._ Peter took a deep breath and took a moment to think, he looked at Gwen and nodded. ' _Going to take a few nights off, recover...Still ache."_ Peter sent the text and instantly regretted it. His scars from the other night had nearly healed thanks to his healing factor but they still hurt.

 **X**

Langstrom, one of the most powerful businessmen in the city especially after the downfall of Wilson Fisk, he absorbed a lot of his smaller companies and managed to build his already impressive empire, he made himself untouchable. He was sat in his office, drinking whiskey and staring at his phone. He may be untouchable but his son wasn't and he just found out the news.

"...I told you I would get your attention." Black Cat said as she walked into the office, throwing a security badge onto the floor. She was wearing a tight leather outfit and had long white hair, she shaked her hips as she walked and had was sliding her fingers on everything she could.

"I always thought you were a cat burglar not an assassin." Langstrom asked.

"A girl needs to learn some skills in order to survive." Black Cat said as she walked towards him.

"Are you here to kill me like you killed my son?" Langstrom asked.

"Your son was a more dangerous man than me, he did a lot of wrongs in college but it's you I want, he was just a little bit of fun." Black Cat said as she licked her lips, trying to look as seductive as possible.

"You're sick." Langstrom spat.

"And so are you...Now, I want to know about those Oscorp laboratories you bought just to immediately shut them down and move the equipment to another location." Black Cat replied, his heart stopped when he heard this.

"What do you want to know?" Langstrom asked.

"My employer wants to know what you're planning." Black Cat said as she pulled a mobile phone out of her tight leather outfit and threw it in front of Langstrom, the phone was filled with dozens of incriminating photos of him and evidence of the deal.

"YOU BITCH….I didn't buy them for myself, it was part of a deal...I buy them, he buys the new location and….We have one of the biggest laboratories in the world." Langstrom screamed. He jumped up but Black Cat kicked him back into his chair.

"Who is the other person?" She asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Langstrom said as he pulled a pistol out from under his desk. He had it aimed at Black Cat but before he could pull the trigger she smiled and jumped into the air, pouncing at him and ramming her claws into his throat.

"I guess I'll find out the hard way." Black Cat said. Langstrom aimed the gun at her but she knocked it out of his hand and slashed him several times.

She leaned over to his computer and put in a USB drive, it took a second but the entire computer was up and running, she managed to get access to all of his information and all of his deals.

 **X**

Peter was walking down the street, it was late at night and he couldn't sleep so he went to get some air. As he walked down the street he heard someone scream. He ran down an alleyway and found a mugger on the ground, pointing upwards and a crying girl running home, the man was covered in blood and nearly dead. He looked up at the roof of the building and climbed up, he phoned the hospital as he did but was more concerned if there was another vigilante.

He got up to see Black Cat standing on top of the roof, smiling. Peter looked at her, confused as to who she was.

"You can thank me later." Black Cat yelled as she ran away.

Peter followed her, just about managing to keep up with her. She jumped across the buildings without any problem and Peter quickly followed her. He was getting close to her but she darted to the right, throwing Peter off guard. He managed to keep up with her as she jumped off the building and fell twenty foot onto one below. Peter followed her, gliding through the air. He bent his legs and stretched out his arms and landed, ready to pounce at Black Cat.

She managed to dodge his pounce and he rolled and turned to face her. They got to the point where they weren't chasing but playing a game. He ran towards her and she darted out of the way again and jumped across buildings. Peter followed, actually enjoying himself for once and wondering who this girl was but as he did, he lost focus and tripped over a pipe. As he tried to get up, he saw Black Cat blow him a kiss and run away.

 **X**

Black Cat walked into an abandoned bar, it had been torched during the riots and the gang who owned it were either arrested or killed, nobody wanted to go back for it. Black Cat walked in, not caring and threw a USB onto the floor.

"It took a few seconds longer to hack the computer than you said but...It did good." Black Cat explained. A slimy blade like tentacle reached from the shadows and dragged it into the shadows.

"That's disgusting." Black Cat said.

"You're late." A distorted voice whispered.

"I met up with that kid, the Spider? Or whatever...He's cute." Black Cat replied. She wanted to meet up with Peter, attacking muggers in order to catch his attention.

"I want you to get close to him….Then I want you to break him." The figure in the shadows explained.


	23. New Girl part 2

New Girl part 2

Black Cat was prowling the rooftops late at night. The night sky looked down upon the city and for a long time, it was quiet. She made her way to Oscop, one of the biggest tech entrepreneurs in the world. She travelled the rooftops and jumped off, as she fell she moved towards one of the windows of Oscorp and used her gloves to stick to the side, she managed to climb up the building. Oscorp was unlike a lot of the building in the area, it was a lot larger and had a green colour scheme to it.

Black Cat climbed up the building and jumped to the top. She looked around the rooftop and took in the view of the city. She didn't care for it, she hated the city. She walked over to a small door and kicked it down. She walked down into the large building, making her way down to Norman Osborns old office and having a look around.

"Who are you?" A security guard asked but Black Cat just turned around and smiled, zipping down her black outfit and revealing some of her cleavage. She slowly walked over to him, he started to feel nervous. The sweat was getting in his eyes and he was shaking, he could barely keep his gun straight. She smiled at the elderly guard who stepped back, Black Cat knew how to turn herself into a weapon and as he tried to steady his hand, she threw a knife at him.

Black Cat turned around and walked to Osborns computer. The office was mostly quiet ever since Norman was arrested which she used to her advantage. She put the USB into his computer and opened up his files, going through them she found one titles 'Spider-Slayer' and the name 'Alistair Smyth'. She smiled and took out the USB but as she did, she saw Ben Reilly stood opposite her.

"You're not the Spider I'm after." Black Cat said as she sat on the desk.

"But I am after you, I've been tracking you for quite some time now, who are you?" Ben asked as he walked towards her. He was wearing a spider suit similar to Spidermans but wore his blue jacket over it.

"I'm Black Cat." She said, smiling.

"Why are you here?" Ben asked. They were a few meters apart and just stared at each other.

"My employer wants the other Spider, not you."

"The other ones not around."

"Awww...What a shame, you can send him a message?"

Black Cat threw a small metallic capsule at Ben, it exploded and created a cloud of smoke, blinding Ben. She pounced towards him and t started to claw at him, she kicked him back and back flipped off. Ben recovered and ran towards her but as he did, she slid down and tackled him, tripping him up and putting her heel onto his throat. Ben noticed that she was stronger than most, he wasn't sure how it was possible but it was, this unnatural strength and speed made him worry, maybe he was just losing his edge.

Ben rolled over which tripped Black Cat over. He jumped up and nearly screamed at himself for not getting new web shooters. She pounced him but this time he managed to dodge it and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and quickly swung her legs around, ben jumped to the ceiling but as he did, she threw up another metallic bomb, this one let off a large burst of light which blinded Ben and caused him to let go, falling to the ground.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" Black Cat asked as she picked him up and threw him into a wall.

"...How are you so strong?" Ben asked as he got up. He'd never met anyone with this kind of strength, it wasn't like being hit by a normal fist, it was like was being guided or pushed...it wasn't a natural fist.

"You think I'm strong? Wait till you see the other guy." Black Cat said as she walked out of the room, collecting the USB before she left. The USB managed to hack into the servers and retreat any 'deleted' information.

Black Cat jumped out of a window and landed on another rooftop. She looked up at Oscorp and smiled as she pressed a button on her phone. She looked up at the building as the upper floors were engulfed in flames. She smiled and walks away into the night.

Inside the building

Ben Reilly got up, he was injured and needed to rest, he hadn't had a beating like that in a long time and was trying to work out why she was so strong. He saw a man walk into the office, whistling a chirpy tune. He was wearing a red and yellow leather jacket and jeans as he walked in, they were accompanied by a yellow ski mask. Ben noticed large mechanical gauntlets on his arms.

""Hey, sorry I'm behind schedule." The man said as he quickly set up a charge on the building. Once he was done he put a thumbs up to a window.

"Run Forest run." He yelled as he walked out. Ben looked at the charge as it was about to explode, he ran for the window, escaping the blast.

X

Peter was at a party with Gwen, he didn't really want to be there but Gwen had dragged him along so that he could relax, she thought he was a little too stressed at the moment and it was true for the both of them. Peter hated the party though, he didn't really know anyone there which made it even worse plus Gwen was off talking to someone.

"Hey Peter." Kara said as she walked over. Peter breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her, even though they were 'enemies' at one point, it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Thank god there is someone I know." Peter almost yelled it out which caused Kara to burst into laughter.

"It's good to know I'm wanted." Kara said as she took a sip of her juice.

"No beer?"

"My powers and alcohol are not a good mix." Kara explained and Peter thought for a moment, realising that was for the best.

"Hi there." Flash said as he walked over, he was trying to look sober but ultimately failing.

"What? No cheesy chatup line?" Peter asked.

"Shut it Parker." Flash spat at Peter, he wanted to hit him but just let it go.

"Go away Flash." Kara said.

"Ok." Flash said as he walked away, not knowing what was going on.

"...Where was you when I was growing up?" Peter asked Kara.

"Don't even go there."

"I'm going to go and get a drink." Peter said as he walked away, he was looking around and found the drinks table, he tried to mix himself a drink but had no idea what he was doing. He mixed some vodka with got knows what else and took a sip, it wasn't to bad. He looked around and saw a girl walk towards him, she wore a black dress and had long white hair, Peter felt like he was going to drawl over the attractive girl, his heart was racing and he couldn't look away.

"Anything good on the table?" The gorgeous girl asked, Peter froze for a minute before coming back to reality.

"Erm...No."

"Shame..Looks like I'm sticking to the private brew." The girl said as she pulled a small hip flask from her bag and took a sip, she offered it to Peter who had a sip. He coughed it up as soon as he tried it, it was clearly whiskey but the strongest one he's ever tried.

"...It's good." Peter said as he coughed. The girl smiled at him, she had one of those flirty smiles

"Felicia Hardy." Felicia introduced herself, putting out her hand and Peter took it.

"Peter Parker." Peter replied as he shook the hand. He felt a little weird, he was only wearing jeans and a shirt but at least it was his nice shirt.

"So you here with anyone?" Felicia asked as she took another swig of her whiskey, she offered it to Peter but he declined, sticking with his cheap drink.

"My friends Gwen and Kara...Who are...Somewhere." Peter said as he looked around.

"Looks like I've got you all to myself." Felicia said as she winked at him, making Peter blush.

"So...What should we do?" Peter asked nervously.

"Oh I'll think of something." Felicia said as she walked away from him, smiling. He followed her to the front garden where people were drinking and singing.

"So...What are we doing out here?" Peter asked.

"I want to take you somewhere." Felicia said as she smiled at him.

"Oh right." Peter said. He didn't know what to think about the situation but she swung around and kissed him, this made an already weird situation even more weirder but for that precise moment, he was happy just to go along with it.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Felicia said as she walked up to the wall of the house, she jumped up and climbed up to the roof, blowing a kiss to Peter.

"Ok then." Peter said as he ran up to the wall, jumping up to the balcony and pulling himself up. He was worried about people noticing but the alcohol numbed it but he knew people weren't interested in him climbing to the roof.

The two climbed to the top, Felicia took off her long heels and breathed a sigh of relief, Peter sat down on the roof and looked over the city, he couldn't see Oscorp in the distance or at least the flames but for the first time in a while, he was relaxed. Ben was trying to ring him but he ignored it, he didn't care...It wasn't his business anymore.

She was sat next to him, she didn't mind him...He seemed like a nice guy but at the end of the day, he was her mission. He didn't come across as her target, she had met her target...He was fast and strong, she had studied him for at least a year and this guy wasn't her target. She had to through, she felt compelled to complete her mission, something was forcing her to.

X

Gwen was walking around the party, like Peter she was happy, she had found someone who could temporarily lift her spirits and make her forget about everything. He walked towards her and handed her a cup of beer. He was a tall man and very muscular, more muscular than Peter, he had short blonde hair and a few cuts on his face. He wore black trousers and a jumper, he seemed a little uneasy, like he was on the edge of losing his temper but he seemed to be in control.

"Here's your drink." He said as he handed it to Gwen, she took a sip of the concoction and coughed it up, it was some ridiculously strong whiskey he had brought with him, despite it being mixed with coke...it was still too strong.

"You ok?" He asked. His voice was deep and rough, he sounded like he needed to cough but couldn't. He took a large gulp of his drink, Gwen didn't know what it was but it looked like whiskey had been mixed with tabasco.

"Yeah, I'm fine Eddie." She said as she looked at him take another large gulp of the unholy drink.

Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So, who is this new villain? And what is Felicia up to? Will Peter return to being Spider-man? Until next time, have fun.


	24. Attack on the Raft

**Chapter 24: Attack on the Raft**

The Raft, one of the most secure prisons on the planet...One of the most notorious prisons as well, it is placed in the middle of the ocean and only a select few have access to it. It was designed for the 'enhanced' people of the world who refused to play by the rules. After the battle of Queens, it was used for the so called Sinister Six and the notorious Green Goblin.

Curt Conners or the Lizard as the guards nicknamed him was sat in his laboratory. His eyes were green and his skin was pale as he injected another dose of serum into the stump of his missing arm. A guard looked at him, holding the trigger on his gun as he took the serum.

"You don't need to be holding the trigger...This stops me from freaking out." Connors said as he continued with his work in the dull, grey laboratory that he had been permitted to use.

"I'll put my finger on the trigger when I want to inmate." The guard replied.

Just as the room went back to being quiet, another guard walked in. The first guard looked at the new guard, unaware of a change but as the second guard winked at him, he instantly knew that something bad was about to happen. He was about to react but the second guard raised his hand and unleashed a burst of vibrations at him, killing the guard.

"So...Who are you?" Connors asked as he started to step back.

"Herman Schultz or Shocker which is what the lads call me." He said as he winked the terrified scientist.

"What do you want?" He asked. Shocker grabbed hold of him and raised him into the air by the throat.

"I need a location of your old college pal...I need to know where Alistair Smythe is." Shocker explained.

"I'm not the guy to ask...I haven't heard from him in years." Connors stuttered.

"...Good point, which cell is the green guy in?" Shocker said as he fired a blast at some lab equipment for the fun of it.

Shocker was walking down the corridor as the sirens went off and guards ran in the opposite direction, they were heavily armed and ready for the fight of their lives. They ran into the laboratory where Shocker had triggered a transformation, this was the biggest one yet. The beast was nine foot tall and was covered in green scales, it's snout was a two meters long and had teeth like daggers, it's claws tore the walls apart as it the Lizard pulled itself forward. The guards tried shooting it but the scales were to thick and they just met their end unless they ran.

Shocker walked down the corridor and blew open the cell to Kraven the Hunter and pointed at the monster as he revealed a tattoo of a skull on his neck. Kraven nodded and walked down the corridor, running towards the Lizard.

Shocker continued walking down the corridors and blew open a large door. Several guards aimed their guns at him, they were stood on an upper floor, staring down at Shocker as they protect the large cell in the middle of the room. Norman is stood in the middle of the glass cell and is looking at the Shocker. Shocker raised his hands into the air and smiled as the lights suddenly shut down.

It took a moment but the lights returned after a series of gunshots. Shocker was still stood there, smiling as he looked at the terrified Norman Osborn. Shocker walked towards Norman and fired a burst of energy at the glass, destroying it.

"The other guy likes to get involved." Shocker said as he pointed to a man in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Norman asked as he blinked his eyes, revealing his monstrous orange eyes.

"Where is Alistair Smythe?" Shocker asked.

 **X**

Peter and Gwen were sat at a bar in Queens, they were drinking their drinks while they waited for their dates to arrive. Peter on had a beer whilst Gwen had some weird fruit drink that Peter didn't believe was a real drink.

"He's really cool, I think you'd like him." Gwen said as she took a sip of the blue concoction.

"What was his name again? Peter asked as he downed the german beer.

"Eddie Stone." Gwen said as she looked up at the sky. Peter was just happy she wasn't thinking about Harry though despite how annoying it was….And that she wasn't with Flash Thompson. Peter looked around and saw Ben Reilly at the bar, looking at him.

"Yeah, I don't know him...I'm gonna get another beer." Peter said as he got up and walked towards Ben.

"There's a new player in the game, someone dangerous." Ben said as he took a sip of his beer, Peter waved for another one but wasn't exactly happy about Ben being there.

"Not my problem….You're Spider-Man now, not me." Peter replied.

"Whatever happened to power and responsibility?" Ben asked as he leaned back, Peter was annoyed by this and clenched his fist.

"Harry...Ben...Mays trust...They're gone because of me...I have the power to stop the people close to me from getting hurt...And that is my responsibility." Peter replied, he was slightly pissed off but tried to hold himself back.

"You know on my world, I questioned who I was when someone stole my blood...Someone used my DNA to create monsters and I couldn't forgive myself...You have to work past it, you have to let it define you as a hero." Ben explained, he understood what Peter was going through but it wasn't enough.

"What if I'm done being a hero? I can't do it anymore, I tried and people got hurt….I'm not Spider-Man." Peter said as he got his beer and walked away, he couldn't do it anymore. He hated the sleepless nights and listening to the sirens, he hated the fact that no matter how much good he did...Something bad was right around the corner.

"The Raft was attacked today...By the same person who attacked Oscorp….Norman Osborn's gone missing." Ben explained. Peter stopped, trying to hold of himself but he was struggling, he couldn't be Spider Man anymore.

Peter returned to Gwen with a new beer and sat next to her as they waited for their dates. It didn't take long for Felicia to appear in a long black dress and had her white hair tied up. She sat down opposite the two. Gwen felt a little weird as she saw Peter drawl over Felicia's revealing cleavage but she didn't care, she didn't like to dress like she did, she preferred more comfortable jeans and a shirt like Peter.

"Eddie." Gwen said as she saw her date appear. He was a muscular blonde guy, clearly a football player but as he walked over dressed in all black...Peter's heart stopped for a single second.

"Hey Gwen." Eddie said as he kissed Gwen on the cheek and sat down. Peter sat there in fear, not knowing what to do as Eddie looked at him.

"You alright Pete?" Felicia asked as she saw the colour leaves Peter's face.

"Pete? Yeah, Gwen's told me all about you." Eddie said as he held out his hand, Petr looked up at him, looking into those angry eyes.

"Pleased to meet you." Peter said as he shook the hand. Eddie had a tight grip, so tight it nearly broke his hand, if it wasn't for his enhanced strength it would be dust.

The rest of the night was weird for Peter, he didn't know what to do. Felicia and Gwen were getting along just fine and Peter was happy Gwen was but it was Eddie, something was off about him. His spider sense wouldn't stop going off, he was sure it was at Eddie. Peter looked at the bar, Ben was still there but was about to leave. Eddie sips his drink and nods at Felicia.

"Why don't we dance?" Felicia said as she stood up, pulling Peter up with her and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Yes!" Gwen yelled with relief, she had been wanting to dance all night.

"I'll be with you in a second." Eddie said as he noticed Ben leaving. He stood up and followed Ben from a distance, hiding behind a few people. Peter noticed him leaving, the thought of Eddie overwhelmed him but Felicia kept him close, stopping him from going after him.

Ben wasn't a fan of clubs, never was and probably never will be. He wasn't to fond of crowds or loud music, it sent his already heightened senses crazy and he just hated it, he hated the beat and the way it made him feel, it made everything a hundred times harder. He stepped out of the club and walked down the dark alley way, there was some girl throwing up into some bins, he stopped and tried to help her but she pushed him away. He didn't know why he did it, he tried to help but people weren't interested.

"Scarlet Spider….I've heard a lot about you from a close associate of mine." Eddie said as he walked closer to Ben, his shoes were starting to move, a small tentacle made its way up him.

"Who are you?"

"Tried running didn't you...Can't run from me." Eddie explained as his black clothes started to move around him, changing him as it did. Eddie's eyes turned white as black tentacles climbed up his face, consuming him as he stands there patiently. Tentacles fell from him, they started waving in the air and then started to strike him, penetrating his skin as it became the ooze like. His face started to mould, the black goo made it look more like a helmet as big bulging white eyes appeared, the white slid down his body and formed a spider symbol, similar to Ben's. The spider legs went down to his pelvis.

" Venom?" Ben asked as he took a step back, his heart nearly stopped as he saw him.

"Some of the deadliest spiders in the world have venom that can kill a man in seconds." Venom explained, his voice was deeper and more demon like. As he spoke, a slit in his mask opened revealing a set of razor sharp teeth and a slimy tongue.

Venom reached out his arm and spun a black, slimy web that latched onto Ben, pulling him back towards Venom. Ben tried to get up but Venom leaped towards him, punching him in the chest and then uppercutting him in the chin. Ben fell back, he felt like his ribs had been hit by a car. Venom bent down and pulled up Ben's leg, throwing him into the air so that Venom could slam Ben to the ground, he screamed out in pain but Venom put his foot onto his throat.

"You're part of something much bigger Scarlet Spider...But I don't think you're ready for it." Venom said as he sunk his claws into Ben's chest and then disappeared as people took notice to the screams.

Peter and Felicia were still inside the club with Gwen, they couldn't hear the commotion outside but the bouncers normally kept all the violence quiet so that people would feel safe. The three were dancing and enjoying the music, he liked dancing with Felicia but she seemed distracted tonight, she kept glancing at a guy across the club which slightly annoyed Peter.

"I'll be back in a minute." Felicia said as she walked away from Peter, leaving him on the dance floor.

Eddie appeared and kissed Gwen in the middle, Peter looked at them and felt a little upset. He decided to follow Felicia as she followed a drunk frat boy into the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and fell onto one of the sinks, she followed in and looked at him through the mirror.

"Hello...Sex...y…." The frat boy said as he tried to turn around.

"Remember me?" Felicia said as she walked towards him with her fists clenched. He looked up at her and as he suddenly realised who she was, his heart sunk. He didn't see the silver haired beauty but instead saw a scared and defenseless girl with blonde hair and broken glasses.

Peter was walking towards the bathroom and saw Felicia running out, crying and trying to hide her hand. She bumped into him and he held her still, looking into her eyes as tears fell down them.

"I'm sorry Peter, I'm not who you think I am." Fellicia said as she ran out. She looked at Eddie as he scowled at her. Peter ran after her as she was faster than he was, she disappeared out of the building and jumped onto a fire ladder, climbing up it as fast as she could.

Peter jumped onto the wall and climbed after her, not caring about her finding out but as soon as he got to the roof, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So what do you think of Venom? The next chapter will focus on Black Cat and her backstory a little more. Also what did you think of Shocker? Until next time, have fun.**


	25. Taskmaster part 1

**Taskmaster part 1**

Horizon labs was built during the 60's by Max Modell and quickly became one of the biggest laboratories in the world even branching out to several countries. They didn't specialise with military contracts like Oscorp or Stark Industries did but they built some impressive technology over the years until it was shut in the 90's. It was rumoured that Max Modell had gone insane after investing billions into a project involving a mysterious asteroid, the asteroid itself was destroyed a few years into the secret project and the labs was shut down after people were killed. The place was mostly abandoned, people very rarely went inside it these days.

 **A few years ago**

Eddie Brock was walking through the abandoned labs, it was a dark, cold night and he had a black eye and cut lip. He stumbled through the labs, trying not to scream out in pain as he fell over, his leg had been badly burnt along with the left side of his chest.

"...Spiderman." Eddie whispered to himself as he forced himself up and made his way into a large room. He fell onto the ground and heard something whisper _Spider Man_. He looked up into the shadows of the destroyed lab and saw something looking back at him, staring at him with those orange eyes.

"VENOM." The creature in the shadow whispered as black drops of goo fell onto him, covering his body as he screamed out the name...VENOM.

 **Today**

Peter was stood in a hospital, looking over the bloodied Ben Reilly and trying to keep himself together. He looked at his chart, not knowing what most of it meant but he knew one thing that the doctors didn't, Ben was enhanced. He had a healing factor, his body was tougher than most and he had taken beating before but nothing like this. Ben looked like he had been hit by a car, something beat him within an inch of his life.

"Peter….We need to talk." Wanda said as she walked up behind him. She was mean to mentor him but things didn't really go that way, she didn't really want to mentor him either….She thought Black Widow or Captain America would have done a better job but it doesn't matter, he didn't really want a mentor.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"We need you to be Spider Man...We need someone like you." Wanda explained. She wasn't really in a great mood, she seemed tired and a little bit upset.

"Like me?" Peter asked.

"Someone to fight the good fight." Wanda explained but it wasn't enough for Peter.

"I'm done...Don't you get it? Harry is dead because of me." Peter said as he walked away.

"Then why did you come to see him?" Someone asked, he was leaning against the wall and had his cap down, covering his face. He pulled the cap up revealing Steve Rogers. Peter just stood there, a little shocked to see him, he tried to hold in his inner fan and control himself.

"Because….I don't know." Peter admitted, he looked at the ground and tried to work out why he was there.

"Pete, I've been there before...When fighting seems meaningless because you failed to keep those close to you safe. I had it in the war, I lost someone and I didn't think there was a point in fighting." Steve explained.

"So how did you do it?"

"You make sure you never lose another soldier." Steve said and Peter started to think.

 **X**

Felicia Hardy was stood in her apartment, she was wearing her leather outfit and started to think, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. She looked at the New York skyscrapers and jumped out of the window.

She hopped onto her motorcycle and sped down the street, she's going as fast as she can whilst dodging the traffic, she didn't see cars anymore...She only saw lights that needed dodging. The anger, the pain that filled her heart infected her like a virus. It was all she could think about. How the fraternity used her when she was at her weakest moments and when she tried to have them arrested….They reminded her why she shouldn't. She felt helpless when she held her dying father in her arms, she tried to forget it and move on but she just couldn't.

Peter was stood on top of a rooftop, he was trying to call Aunt May for some help but she didn't pick up. Peter looked over the city and tried ringing Felicia, trying to work out what happened to her the other night but there was no reply. He decided to ring the last person in the world he would ever want to talk to when he was feeling like this.

"Anything Frank?" Peter asked. He had asked Frank and Johnny to dig up some stuff on Felicia ever since the incident, he was worried now. He started to think about the girl in the black outfit he met a while ago, she was still in his head.

"Yeah kid, I asked this guy I know to dig up some information on the girl….I've emailed it to you bug boy but…" Frank said on the phone,

"But what?" Peter asked.

"Careful kid." Frank said as he hanged up. Peter opened an email from Frank and went through the information that was sent to him. Peter scrolled through it and saw a name on the list 'Taskmaster' along with an address.

 **X**

Tony Masters was sat in his apartment, it was late at night and he was enjoying a drink. He had a very clean apartment that had almost no personality to it but that was how he liked it, he could get out and nobody would even know he was there. He was wearing a white suit and a small white skull mask.

He walked through the large apartment, watching the cleaning lady do her job. Black Cat was swung in through the window with her whip. She scowled at Taskmaster as he looked at the angry girl.

"How did you get here?" Taskmaster asked as he stepped back, throwing his glass at Black Cat but she caught it and threw it onto the ground.

"You killed my father." Felicia said as she walked towards Taskmaster. He turned his head to the cleaning lady and smiled.

"You might want to sit this one out." Taskmaster said as he pulled out a pistol and shot the cleaning lady. He then turned to Felicia and fired twice as Felicia leaped towards him. She kicked him in the chest with her heels.

Taskmaster fell back into the wall and Black Cat kicked him in the face, breaking his mask and revealing his face. Taskmaster gave her a toothy grin as his mouth filled with blood. He was disfigured, his face looked like it had been burnt a long time ago, the skin was burnt but it didn't bother him, he embraced it.

"I'm going to kill you." Black Cat said.

"Try it." Taskmaster replied as Black Cat went to kick him in the throat but he caught the foot and twisted it, snapping the bone.

He threw her back and jumped up. She tried to stand but her ankle was hurting to much. He punched her in the throat and then twice in the ribs. He then raised his elbow and knocked her jaw. She fell onto the floor and Taskmaster removed his jacket, dropping it as he did.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Taskmaster said as he walked over to his kitchen, taking out a knife.

Black Cat tried to get up, going for her whip but as she managed to get it, Taskmaster put his foot on her arm, pushing down onto it and making her scream. He leaned down towards her and sliced her cheek with the knife.

"You son of a bitch." Black Cat screamed.

 **X**

Peter was sat on a gargoyle, reading the files on Felicia. There wasn't much but what was there wasn't for the faint of heart. He read a news article about how she and her sister were raped by a group of frat boys. Her sister later killed herself and the father attempted to have the boys arrested but he mysteriously died. Peter screamed out into the air, he loved the girl and wanted to be with her but she was to much like him. He was sure she was the Black Cat, she killed the frat boys and it just made sense.

He started to cry a little but he was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at it and saw it was her, she had texted him a location. He swung there as quickly as he could, it was only a few miles out and he could make it.

He finally made it, he swung into Taskmasters old apartment and looked around. He swung in through the broken window and spotted a blood stain on the floor, he walked over to it and saw Felicia unconscious on the sofa. She was covered in bruises and scars, her ankle was broken and so was a few ribs. Peter dropped to his knees and took her into his arms as he started to cry.

 **X**

Venom was walking through Horizon labs. The place was nearly destroyed at this point and covered in a black goo. He approached a large quarantine cell that had Norman Osborn in it, drinking coffee. Venom looked at him with his dead white eyes whilst Norman just focused on his coffee.

"What do you want?" Norman asked.

"I want the key to the Spider." Venom said, is monstrous voice didn't bother Norman which surprised him.

"You know on my world...We have a guy just like you but red." Norman replied.

"...Carnage."

"What are you?" Norman asked as he walked over to Venom, he was now suspicious about Venom and who he was.

Venom walked over to the quarantine cell next to his, inside it was May Parker, crying. She looked up at the monster as he turned back to Eddie and all he did was smile.

 **Well what did you think? Peter knows about Black Cat and Venom has Aunt May, what do you think will happen next? Until next time, have fun.**


	26. Taskmaster part 2

**Taskmaster part 2**

Peter was sat in the apartment with an unconscious Felicia in the bed, he tried to patch her up but he wasn't very good. She kept coughing and wheezing, he panicked every time she did. Peter sat there, thinking about being Spider Man but then Gwen came in. She looked at the two and nearly screamed, Peter tried to keep her calm but it wasn't working.

"What?"

"Look I can explain." Peter said as he stood up, trying to keep Gwen quiet but she was shocked.

"...What?" Gwen whispered as she looked at Felicia.

"She got beat up." Peter replied, he looked at Gwen's face as she froze up and then darted her eyes towards the poorly wrapped up bandages.

"You stitched her up?" Gwen asked as she walked over to Felicia.

"Yeah?"

"It's terrible, hang on." Gwen explained as she picked up the first aid box Peter had left on the floor and started to re-bandage Felicia. She clearly needed a hospital but she doubted Peter would let her go.

Gwen spent at least an hour redoing the bandages, she had to take them all off and reapply them along with a decent amount of antiseptic. Peter just sat in the corner, he didn't make a noise and instead just stared at his phone. Gwen finished and walked over to him, taking the phone out of his hands.

"Why did you bring her here?" Gwen asked as she looked at the phone, Peter was watching footage of Spider-Man in action.

"I couldn't stay, he might have come back." Peter replied.

"...This you?" Gwen asked as she looked at the swinging Peter in his old Spider-Man suit. Peter just sat there in silence, drowning in self pity, all he did was nodded.

"Yeah, I should have seen it coming really, explains why you were always running off." Gwen said with a faint smile.

"Yeah…" Peter mumbled.

"What's it like?" Gwen asked as she sat down next to him, she put her arm around him but he didn't notice.

"Terrible, everyone I care about gets hurt...Look at Harry." Peter said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"What about all of the people you've helped? All the people you've saved." Gwen explained but it wasn't enough for Peter.

"You're dad died because of me."

"My dad died doing what he did. I remember mum arguing with him because he came home one night covered in blood, she was terrified that he might come back worse but he kept going out there every day...Do you know why? Because he helped people, like you do. They need you Pete, you need this." Gwen explained, she looked at him as he started to breath deeply, he turned his head to her.

"I don't think I can do this, I'm not a hero." Peter explained but Gwen just smiled.

"Felicia was nearly killed and the first thing you did was patch her up, you're a hero...Be a hero." Gwen said as she tried to convince Peter but he was still down, he looked up at her and smiled. Gwen looked at the television to see a newsreport where someone is burning a spiderman outfit.

"His name was Taskmaster." Peter said as he got up and walked towards his part of the wardrobe. He pulled out his old spiderman outfit, it had been torn up and was practically a rag now. Gwen took it off him and inspected it.

"I'll fix this up, go out in something else." Gwen said as she took the outfit away. Peter nodded and pulled out his old suit. He threw on his black trousers and red hooded jumper with the spider symbol on it.

"Do you have a mask?" Gwen asked as she looked at his old one that had a massive hole inside it.

"I've got a backup." Peter said as he pulled out a red ski mask. He pulled it over his head and attached his webshooters to his wrists. He walked towards the window and started to lean out.

"I'm sorry." Peter said as he jumped out of the window.

He swung towards the bank, he didn't know why he was going but there was something forcing him to go. He knew it was what Gwen had said to him but deep down...He loved it and he needed it. He made his way towards the bank that was under attack. The bank was surrounded by the police and the media but that didn't bother him, he kept thinking about his plan, he knew it was a trap, it was to much of a coincidence.

He landed on top of a building overlooking the bank. It was an old bank that kept its safe in the basement, it didn't have much security but it was close to a police precinct so only an idiot would rob it...Or someone trying to grab attention. Peter looked up at a helicopter and spun a web towards it, he swung over to the bank, aiming for a window. He let go off the web when the helicopter moved and smashed through a window.

He turned his head to see one of Taskmasters soldiers standing there, he was clearly shocked to see Peter there. He raised his assault rifle but Peter fired two webs, one towards the gun and another to the wall behind him. He pulled the gun out of his hand and pulled himself towards the soldier, knocking him out.

Peter walked down the corridor, looking for the others. He clenched his fist and let the anger push him forward. He turned the corridor to see another soldier patrolling, Peter looked at Taskmasters soldier and felt a sudden burst of rage for him, a follower of a psychopath. Peter jumped to the ceiling, crawled over and jumped down in front of him, Peter then grabbed him by the head and threw it into a wall.

Shocker was stood in the reception of the bank. Several soldiers threw duffle bags of money onto the floor whilst he was on the phone to their boss. Shocker was wearing a yellow bodywarmer coat a balaclava that matched the jacket. He wore his shocker gauntlets that pulled his arms to the floor.

"My employer has assured me that he will take care of payment, you don't need to worry."

"And remember...I'll give you a discount if you give me the Spider."

"No can do, the boss wants him." Shocker explained. He heard a loud scream and saw one of the soldiers fall from an upper floor, he nearly hit the ground but was saved by a web. Shocker hung up the phone and looked up to see Peter drop down.

"I take it you're in charge." Peter said as he looked at Shocker.

"I take it you're the Spider? I've heard a lot about you." Shocker replied as he raised his gauntlets and unleashed a burst of vibrations towards him, Peter was thrown into a wall and fell to the ground, his insides felt like they had been turned inside out.

"Well...That's something." Peter said as Taskmasters soldiers appeared, they were going to surround Peter but Shocker stopped them.

"Change of plan, get the money out of here...I'll take care of him." Shocker explained. The soldiers nodded as they grabbed the bags of money and ran out.

Shocker walked towards Peter, he raised his arm and looked down at Peter but before he could do anything, Peter fired a web. He jumped out of the way just as Shocker fired a blast of vibrations at him, it destroyed the web but Peter got away. He punched Shocker in the face and then in the chest but Peter ended up being kicked in the ankle and then punched in the chest, Shocker unleashed another shock of vibrations as he punched Peter in the chest.

Peter fell to the ground and pulled off his mask as he threw up, the shock had messed around with his stomach and made him sick. Shocker started to laugh in hysterics as he watched the teen.

"That happens to more people than you think." Shocker said as he fired another blast at Peter, throwing him across the bank and into a door, he smashed through it and screamed out in pain.

"Should have brought your friend the cat...She talks about you all the time."

"What? You know her?"

"Ha...I trained with her." Shocker said as he raised both gauntlets and fired another blast at Peter. He is hit again but this time Shocker keeps him down, Peter falls to the ground whilst Shocker slowly approached.

"Felicia?" Peter asked.

"There's so much you don't understand." Shocker said. His phone started to go off which distracted him for a moment, he kept one hand on Peter whilst he got his instructions. Peter spat up some blood as he got kicked in the face.

Shocker walked towards the basement door of the bank, Peter tried to get up but his limbs were shaking, he hurt more on the inside than on the outside, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Is that it? You're going to leave me?" Peter yelled out as he limped forward, Shocker turned around, laughing as he threw his arms into the air.

"You want more? You know I'm meant to keep you alive right?...Who knows, another won't hurt." Shocker said as he raised his right arm, Peter looked at the gauntlet and fired two webs at it, covering the chamber but the blast went right through it and hit Peter in the chest.

He fell to his knees as Shocker fired two more short blasts, as he did Peter managed to see the trigger for the gauntlet. He took his opportunity and fired another web at the gauntlet. It hit the trigger and kept his finger away from it so that he couldn't fire. Peter managed to pull himself up as Shocker realised what had happened, he quickly raised his other gauntlet but Peter webbed the trigger a second time. Peter started to regain some of his strength as he ran towards his foe. Shocker leaned forward to hit Peter but he jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head.

Shocker fell to the ground and smashed his head on the concrete, knocking him out. He wasn't out for long but as he opened his eyes he found himself feeling lighter than normal, then reality hit him. He opened his eyes to find himself hanging off the building. It was an old bank and had a lot of large gargoyles on it and Shocker was lucky enough to be hanging off one. Peter was stood opposite him, holding onto the gargoyle. He didn't have his mask but his hood and the shadows covered the top half of his face.

"How do you know Black Cat?" Peter asked as he pushed Shocker forward, he started to swing as a news helicopter flew towards them.

"She's part of our little gang of rascals...She was supposed to crush your spirits but...I guess it didn't work." Shocker explained as he looked down, he wasn't to bothered by heights but this was different. As he was swinging, he was being watched by Taskmaster in another building, he had a sniper rifle and kept his sights on Shocker.

"And Taskmaster? How's he involved in all of this?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself….They have a history…." Shocker explained. The news helicopter got closer and got in the way of Taskmasters shot, he yelled out in frustration and went for another vantage point.

"So why would they be working together?"

"Our employer can be very….Persuasive."

"Give me a name...Or you fall." Peter said aggressively, Shocker started to laugh but as soon as he looked into his eyes, he knew he wasn't lying.

"...Venom." Shocker said but before Peter could question him any further a bullet hit the gargoyle that he was attached to and destroyed the web. Shocker fell to the ground and whilst Peter tried to catch him again, another bullet hit the gargoyle and nearly hitting Peter, he jumped back onto the roof making him unable to catch Shocker.

Peter looked down in horror as Shocker fell onto the ground, his gauntlets smashed upon impact as all of the bones in his body broke. A pool of blood started to grow around him as the police surrounded the body. Peter looked up at the building opposite the bank and saw a figure standing on top of it with a sniper rifle. They stared at each other for a while before he disappeared when the news helicopter flew in between them.

 **X**

Venom was sat in the abandoned Horizon labs, he was working on a machine with Norman Osborn and several other scientists. None of them knew what they were working on but they knew what would happen if they stopped. Venom looked at the small television to see that Shocker had been killed, he smiled to cover up the rage inside of him but he quickly changed, he fired a black web at the television as he screamed. He turned around to the scientists who were working harder than before except for Norman.

"Get back to work." Eddie said as he pointed his claw like fingers at the supervillain.

"I can help." Norman explained as Eddie walked towards him.

"And so can I." Taskmaster said as he walked into the room.

"Shocker is dead." Eddie vented in frustration. He didn't think much of the guy but he was still one of his best henchmen.

"But we have the money." Taskmaster explained. He got confirmation from his soldiers who had blown a hole in the bottom of the bank and moved the money through the sewer.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MONEY! I care about my plan." Eddie yelled. He put his hands on the machine and took a deep breath.

"I'll take care of him and the cat, personally." Taskmaster said as he turned around and walked away.

"I pulled you out of that SHIELD copter Taskmaster, don't forget it." Eddie yelled as Taskmaster continued to walk away.

"Why do you want the Spider dead?" Norman asked. Eddie looked at him, he was clearly angry and wanted to hit something.

"He hurt me and I'm going to hurt him." Eddie explained. He looked at his black suit and walked into his private office.

The room was covered in the same black goo that he was covered in, it moved around as soon as he entered and attached itself to him, the goo on his body reached out to the walls until he was being held by it. He started to think about Peter and his plan.

 **X**

Gwen was sat in her room, watching the news as Felicia slept. The news was accusing Peter of killing Shocker, calling him the 'Punisher of Queens'. Gwen started to feel sick at the idea of Peter killing despite knowing that he didn't do it. Felicia finally woke up, she was coughing and groaning as she regained consciousness. Gwen ran over in a heartbeat to make sure she was ok.

Peter then walked in to see Felicia waking up, she looked at him and tried to smile but then her heart stopped as she looked at Peter's face, he looked angry, angrier than he had ever been before.

"Pete?" Gwen asked when she looked at him, she could clearly tell he was angry.

"I need the truth." Peter said as he looked Felicia dead in the eyes.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Will Felicia reveal her full origin to Peter? What is Eddie's plan? What did you think of the Shocker? More on him will be revealed later. Until next time, have fun.**


	27. Taskmaster part 3

The night was as cold as it was dark, the moon shined down upon Queens but there was nobody out in the moonlight. Peter was stood in Gwen's room, his muscles ached along with his eyes, he needed to sleep but Felicia had just woken up and he needed answers. Gwen looked up at him, she heard about Shocker getting killed in a fight with Peter but she knew that wasn't it.

"Tell me the truth." Peter said to Felicia, she woke up after being beaten within an inch of her life by Taskmaster. Her head started to ache and so did the rest of her body as she tried to move.

"...Fine. My sister was beaten by those frat boys…" Felicia explained.

"And you and your father tried to have them arrested but Taskmaster got involved, I know the story." Peter interrupted as he looked down at her, he threw his webshooters onto the floor along with his gloves, revealing his bleeding knuckles.

"So I went after them myself but I was beaten pretty bad and thrown into a dumpster, I nearly died and then...He came along." Felicia explained. She remembered when it happened, she could barely breathe and blood covered her eyes, everything went red as a black figure walked towards her.

"Venom? Who is he?" Peter interrupted again much to Felicia's annoyance.

"How do you know Venom?" Felicia asked, panicking.

"Answer the question." Peter yelled. He clinched his fists and Gwen stepped back a little, scared by the anger consuming him.

"He found me and patched me up, showed me how to get my revenge against Taskmaster but….Venom was secretly working with Taskmaster." Felicia explained, she felt like an idiot as she said it outloud, allowing herself to be manipulated.

"You still haven't answered my question, who is he?" Peter asked again.

"Nobody knows, he just appeared...He's a monster, he gave me this suit….It made me feel powerful, alive...He wanted me to get close to you and then break you." Felicia explained, she tried to get up but she hurt to much causing her to groan. Gwen wanted to help but Peter was willing

"I was already pretty broken." Peter said as he stared into her soul, he clenched his fist and remembered Harry.

"He wants to corrupt you, take away what makes you, you."

"If you're lying to me...Nowhere will be safe." Peter explained to Felicia, she looked at him and then the floor but Gwen kept her eyes onto Peter, she was terrified because she knew that Peter was secretly scared as well.

 **X**

Peter and Gwen went to school the next day, Peter could barely keep his eyes open since he had been up all night, Gwen could see that he was close to breaking point. They walked down the corridor and stopped at their lockers. Peter was angry and a little upset but there was one question on his mind, did she know who he was? He started to look back on their encounters and she had to of known but how? And how many more?

"Hey Parker." Flash said as he slammed Peters locker shut.

"What do you want?" Peter asked and Flash smiled. Peter wasn't to sure what he said back, he couldn't remember whether it had something to do with Uncle Ben or Harry but he just felt the rage and punched Flash. His bully fell to the ground and tried to recover as he spat out blood, Peter stood over him with his fists clenched, waiting for another reason to do it again. The other students surrounded him and gasped.

"Parker...Detention." One of the teachers said in disbelief as he walked over. He was as shocked as the other students.

Flash jumped up and ran out of the school, trying to escape the humiliation but nobody paid any attention to him, everyone's eyes were on Parker as he just stood there silently for a brief moment.

As Flash ran outside, he approached a man standing by the parking lot. He was wearing jeans and a black jacket, he kept a baseball cap down so nobody could see his face.

"I did what you asked." Flash said. He didn't seem overly comfortable with what has just happened, he seemed more terrified than anything. The man looked at him and reached out his hand. A black letter on Flashs' jacket jumped off and landed in the man's hand and slid into the jacket.

"Thank you Flash." The man said as he removed his baseball cap, revealing Eddie Brock underneath.

The day was slow and Peter was still angry by the end of it. He was sat in detention, waiting for it to end, he just stared at the clock...Counting the ticks. It was only the teacher and himself in the cold, empty room. It felt like an eternity but it was nearly over. The teacher stepped out for a moment to get coffee but as soon as he walked out of that door, Peter's spider-sense started to torture him.

Then it came, the gunshot from a silenced weapon. If it wasn't for Peters enhanced senses he wouldn't have heard it, he tried to tell himself that it was something else but the thump of a body hitting the ground was unlike any other. The spider-sense was torturing him, he wanted to scream as he could hear footsteps slowly walking towards the door. Peter stood up and clenched his fists. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want anyone to know what he could do but then again, he didn't want to die.

The door opened slightly and a small metallic object fell through the crack. It took Peter a moment to realise what it was but by then it was too long, the grenade exploded and stunned him. His senses were all over the place and then he saw the figure walk towards him….Taskmaster. He picked up Peter and threw him up against a wall, holding a sword to his throat.

"Don't worry Spider, it'll be quick." Taskmaster whispered. Peter looked around and noticed that the cctv camera didn't have a red light, it must have been off which means nobody will see.

Peter grabbed Taskmasters wrist, he put his thumb on the vein and his finger above the wrist, he then crushed it, forcing Taskmaster to let go. He fell to the ground and jumped to the side, Peter then quickly threw a punch but as he hit the metallic mask, he got hit in the stomach and then kicked in the same place. Peter flew across the room and into a wall. Taskmaster pulled out his pistol and fired three shots

Peter ran away from all three and leaped for the door. Taskmaster then ran after him, chasing Peter down the hall, he threw his shield at Peters ankles. Peter fell to the ground, his senses screaming again as Taskmaster jumped towards him with his sword. Peter rolled out of the way and got up, trying to catch his breath as Taskmaster recovered. The two looked at each other in the eye before continuing to fight. Peter saw that look in Taskmaster, he was thinking about Peter's moves.

Peter ran towards him, throwing three punches and Taskmaster dodging everyone. He then swung his sword in the air, slashing Peters arm. Peter fell back and was slashed again but this time it was his hand. Peter tried to get up but Taskmaster just kicked him down and then kicked him in the jaw. Taskmaster put his boot on Peter, keeping him down.

"I expected more of a fight." Taskmaster mocked as he looked at his sword. Peter was regretting leaving his webbing at home so he had to be creative to survive. He watched the sword come down towards him and he slapped it, hoping it would stick to the sword. As he slapped the sword, he managed to hold it still but he knew it wouldn't last long. He pulled the sword away and threw it down the corridor, rolling to the side as he did. Taskmaster was surprised by this and therefore distracted so Peter could get out of his grip.

"Come on then Skeletor." Peter mumbled to himself as he spat out some blood.

Peter tried to walk away as the blood was falling out of his arm. Taskmaster picked up his shield and threw it towards Peter, it bounced off the lockers and hit Peter's jaw, knocking several teeth out.

"That'll shut your mouth." Taskmaster said as he pulled out his pistol, ready to shoot Peter. Peter then launched himself towards a door and into the parking lot. Taskmaster ran after him and threw a thermal grenade towards Peter. The explosion caused several cars to go up in flames and nearly killing Peter as he crawled onto the street. Taskmaster slowly approached him, walking through the flames with his sword in his hand.

"Avengers Assemble." A mysterious voice announced, it was so powerful it could command an army to turn against their leader. A mysterious red energy surrounded the flames and kept them in place. Taskmaster was hit by an arrow, shield and energy bolt. Peter then falls unconscious as the battle takes place.

 **X**

Felicia was standing on top of a large building, watching the commotion happening at the school. The flames had gone out but the smoke pulled everyone's attention to Queens. She just stared at it, hoping Peter was safe.

"You're worried aren't you?" Venom asked as he swung over to her.

"Why do you want him dead so badly?" Felicia asked, still looking at the school.

"He thinks of himself as a hero but he is far from it." Venom argued, he kept thinking about a dead woman.

"What did he do?" Felicia asked.

"It's what he failed to do, it's who he failed to save." Venom explained. He couldn't get the thought of a dead woman, someone he cared about who was no longer there.

"Please, I'm done." Felicia asked as she started to walk away but as she did, her leather outfit started to move. She fell to the ground and coughed heavily.

"I've got my grip on you." Venom said as Felicia stopped coughing and got up.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to give this to your new friend." Venom said as he threw a small cannister towards Felicia. A black portal then opened up by them and he jumped through. Felicia took the small cannister and sighed.

 **X**

Peter was lying in bed, he ached all over to a point that he couldn't get up. Wanda was stood in his room, looking at a picture of Peter and May. Nobody was in, they were all busy with the fire at the school.

"Wanda?" Peter asked as he tried to get up.

"Stay there, how you feeling?" Wanda said as she sat next to him.

"Like I lost. "

"You didn't lose Peter, you just need to learn to fight. I might be able to help you with that." Wanda said as she handed Peter a piece of paper. She smiled at him like the way May would when he came home after a tough day at school.

"...May." He mumbled. He hadn't heard from her in so long and was starting to get worried.

"Sleep Spider." Wanda said as she kissed him on the forehead and he fell unconscious. He woke up again with Gwen stood by him and the paper in his hand with Kraven's phone number on it, the man who previously trained him.


End file.
